Road Trip
by Punkpoet69 AKA Jamiesgirl
Summary: Three weeks of open roads and self discovery or so he thought. His father wants him to make a choice about college. But can he do that when the girl next store becomes more than the girl he thought she was. I DO NOT own HSM but plz R
1. Chapter 1

Lifting his bag over the side of the truck he let out a small huff of air and then wiped the sweat from his brow. He was more than sure he had everything he needed. Positive that this trip was a good idea, this was just a three week trip filled with college tours and driving aimlessly. Him, the road, his truck and…

"Good Morning." Gabriella chucked her bags into the back of the truck and climbed up to sit on the side of the truck. "Beautiful day for a road trip." She said leaning back a bit and flipping one of her pigtails behind her shoulder.

Yup, just him, the road, his truck and one little, annoying girl from next door.

"Oh my let me get a picture." Troy's mom smiled as she held up the camera. Troy faked a smile with a thumb up then quickly returned to his state of annoyance.

"My baby is going out all on her own." Gabriella's mom held a hand to her heart as she brought over a bag pack.

"Oh, Ella, Troy will be there the whole time." Lucile said with a grin. "I'm so excited for you guys."

"We're so thrilled." Troy said placing both his hands on the side of his truck and closing his eyes in deep regret for the seventh teeth time this morning.

"You father gave you the map right?" Lucile said placing a hand on Troy shoulder.

"Yup." He said with a smile. "Three maps, the GPS, and his visa card for emergencies." Troy said patting his pocket. "I hope he knows emergencies include pizza and waffles." Troy added on a side note.

"And you have the cell phone?"

"I've got mine." Gabriella held hers up and smiled for a picture as her mother aimed the camera.

"Our babies are going on a road trip!" Lucile said with a smile as she took a picture of the car one more time. "Don't pick up any hitchhikers."

"No drinking." Ella added

"No separating." Lucile held up a finger. "Look out for each other."

"We will." Troy said opening his door. "It's three weeks." He said with a shrug. "We'll be back before you know it."

Lucile walked up to Troy and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You've gotten so big." She said with a smile. "Your father and I are so proud of you for taking an interest in college."

Troy nodded in understanding. "Mom if you stall us any longer three weeks are going to pass in this driveway."

"A mother can try can't she." She chuckled letting him go then reaching to wipe a smug off his face.

"Mom!" He jerked back with wide eyes.

With a laugh Gabriella climbed out off the back of the truck and hopped to the ground. "Mom I'm going to miss you." She said with a sniffle.

"I'm going to miss you too mi nina." She said wrapping her arms around her. "It's going to be so lonely without you around."

Gabriella clung to her mother tighter and Troy rolled his eyes as he quickly gave his own mother a hug and then climbed into the truck. This was not what he had in mind when he suggested this trip to his father. Truth be told the whole college visiting thing was a joke, Troy was buying time and could do with some on his own experience.

Problem was when he suggest a road trip he didn't know that Gabriella had been so disappointed about not being able to visit the schools of her choice. In fact her mother hadn't been able to afford to send her on the campus visits with the school so Troy's father took the two problems and worked his manipulative magic. Now he was stuck in a truck for three weeks with his next store neighbor.

Sharpay wasn't thrilled about it at all when she learned he'd be away for three weeks. She got redder in the face when he mentioned Gabriella. In fact his left ear still had a bit of a ringing sensation in it from her window shattering projection of how much she hated this idea. They'd been dating for two years and now in their senior year of high school she was already picking out the matching his and her sinks that she demanded they have in their bathroom. Troy felt his inside cringing.

The way he saw it his life was right now at a fork in the road. He could take easy road and get a scholarship playing ball, join the pro's marry Sharpay and live in a pink Malibu house. Or he could apply for an out of state college and then with time and distance from his father pressure and Sharpay's orders he might find what he actually wanted to do with his life.

Gabriella Montez was to the say the least not in his normal circle of friends. In fact the only time he talked to her was when he was home. They didn't talk at school or acknowledge each other. Gabriella was a book worm. She was the perfect student, the perfect daughter, the perfect model citizen, everything about her screamed out insane. Ever since they were little something about her just didn't click with him. Sure he'd be forced to take her everywhere he went and he was forced to play a big brother role but it didn't make them closer. It made him resent her and her follow him around like a puppy from time to time.

Now he was dragging her along for this road trip. Forced by his parents once again, to from some short of social expectation of a friendship with her. It wasn't his fault she had no friends. Wasn't his fault she didn't have a father figure in her life or a big brother. Why did he have to be burdened with the fake annoying little sister from hell?

Gabriella jumped inside the front seat wiping the tears from her face and taking a deep breath. "Okay, I think I'm ready." She said.

"You sure." He responded holding up the car keys. He wouldn't be the least upset if she suddenly wanted to stay behind. "Three weeks." He said with a bored tone. "Might get a little homesick?"

"I'm fine I brought my entire music collection." She said holding up her iPod.

"Oh, damn." He said with a smirk. "Truck is an a track." He said pretending to look disappointed.

"Don't worry I brought an adapter." She said pulling it out from her purse.

"Oh joy." He said inserting the key and looking out the window at their mothers hugging each other waving their final good-byes.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella ran a hand over her braid as she looked out the window. Her house fading in the distance behind them, she couldn't believe she was actually going on a road trip. She spent all of her money from her summer job to buy clothes for the trip. She and Taylor made sure she was set from interview clothes, pajamas, and cool hats. Finally something exciting was happening to her.

"We're making a quick stop." Troy announced making a left turn.

Gabriella nodded and rolled her eyes as she realized where they were making their first stop. Sharpay Evans was a East high's sweetheart head cheerleader. She was the pink in the red and gold of East High and apple of Troy Bolton's eye. Crossing her arms she looked out the window and watched as the house got bigger and the front yards longer.

Pulling up to the gate Troy greeted the guard and then drove through, as they pulled up Gabriella saw the bubble gum pink convertible with S.E on the hood. Troy parked and smiled as Sharpay came out the front door.

"Wait here, will you?" Troy said getting out of the car.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes. When he closed the door she stuck out her tongue and turned her attention to setting up the radio. "Cause I have other choices."

Girls like Sharpay Evans always got Boys like Troy Bolton. Gabriella looked out the window to see her jump into his arms. They we're the perfect picture from a magazine cover, the cutest couple with no competition. Well except for Taylor and Chad who was second and in her opinion under credited. Sharpay ruled the school like the queen of hearts, all followers where tolerated and rebels were casted off to the side with scraps of acknowledgements and in many cases executed from the social ladder all together.

The only reason Gabriella was in good grace was because of Chad and Taylor, maybe a little to do with Troy, if he cared. Gabriella popped in the cassette and plugged it into her iPod. Troy wasn't exactly a friend, brother, or in the smallest someone she'd willing spend three weeks with , but this was the only way she was going to see the top three schools on her list. She was going to get out of that small town if it killed her and if it took putting up with Bolton for three weeks she had a note book and an iPod.

"Are you going to miss me?" Sharpay said pulling on Troy shirt with a smile.

"Everyday." He said passing a hand through her hair.

"Careful honey," she said jerking back a bit. "I just had my hair done, big party tonight." She said with a smile.

Troy smiled. "Seems like you won't miss me much." He said tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I'm going to miss my man." she said clasping his arms and pulling his hands from his pockets. "It's driving me crazy that you're going to be in a car for three weeks with another woman."

"Well, she not quite a woman." Troy said with a smirk. Together they both turned to look at Gabriella who just put her feet on the dash board and began playing air drums.

"Point taken." Sharpay said with a small frown. "I still don't like it and I expect a call every day at seven."

"Wouldn't miss a call."

"You better not because at seven o one I'll be calling you if you don't call Me." she said lifting her hands to his shoulders. "The girls are doing some sleepovers and shopping parties to keep me from missing you to much."

"Well as long as you stay busy time will fly by." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"Yup then it's all about our future and when you join the pros."

"Maybe."

"Baby we talked about this we have a five year plan." She said hold up her hand and smiling.

"Nothing is solid yet." He said with a chuckle. "We'll be fine." He said kissing the back of her hand.

"You have so much going for you." Sharpay said with a sigh. "Eventually you'll wake up and smell the dollar signs." resting her weight on her left hip she took a breath. "Till then you're my loopy loveable boyfriend."

"Right." Troy said with a raised brow and then he heard a horn. Turning around he saw Gabriella hanging out the window.

"Is this a good bye or a wedding?" She hollered.

Troy rolled his eyes and waved his hand for one more moment. "I got get on the road. I'll see you in three weeks." He said leaning in.

Sharpay back up and smiled. "Party make up," she said with a smile. "Air kisses baby." She said followed by throwing a few his way.

"Love you." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah me too." She said turning her attention to her ringing cell phone. "Crissy, omg no I was just seeing Troy off." she said into the pink phone. "I'm on my way."

Troy shook his head and made his way to his truck where Gabriella waiting. As he opened the door he waved to Sharpay as she waved at him and took off in her car.

"Can we go now?" Gabriella said leaning back in her seat.

"Hold your horses G."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she hated it when he called her G.

Troy got in the car and Gabriella picked up her iPod and started the play list.

"We need to work on your waiting skills." He said putting the truck in drive.

"Or your good-bye methods." Gabriella said placing her iPod in the cup holder.

"Well at least I have someone to say it too." He said pulling out of the drive.

Gabriella shook her head and raised the volume on her iPod. When an old nsync song came over his speakers Troy hit the brakes.

"You're not playing that in my truck."

"Watch me." she said turning up the volume.

Troy glared at her and took the iPod from her hands.

"Hey give it back!"

"You can Dj on one term."

"Oh yea what's that?"

"No slumber party chick crap." He said holding the iPod out the window.

"Fine just give me back my iPod."

Troy hesitated and Gabriella slapped his arm.

"God, Fine here's your iPod." He said placing it in her hands. "But one chick song and I'm controlling the music."

"Whatever," she said getting comfortable in her seat again.

Troy rolled his eyes and smiled as he pulled on to the Highway. This was going to be a long three weeks.

Gabriella pulled out her notebook and opened it to a blank page.

_He's a fucking ass hole. _


	3. Chapter 3

Troy drove silently as Gabriella wrote in the seat beside him. So far after four hours of driving the trip was going fine. She hadn't spoken much, she took a few pictures then settled into her spot with a pen and notebook. Even the music was mellow and easy. Troy took a deep breath and looked over at the scene of dirt roads on either side of them. First college on the list was University of Arizona. Which if his guess was right they would be there in the morning.

His father made sure to point out all the rest stops along the way. Give or take the estimation they'd be spending a lot of time just going from motel to college and college to motel. Gabriella let out a sigh as she crossed something out. Troy debated an attempt at conversation. It wasn't like he didn't like talking to her. She just drove him crazy from time to time.

"So whatcha writing?" he said making the attempt despite the voice in the back of his head that told him to treasure the silence.

"A list of questions I want to ask the tour guide." She said lifting her pen and looking over at him.

"Thought you would've already done that." he said with a chuckle. She was like a girl scout without the scout training and cute skirt. Troy looked in his rearview mirror only spotting a white truck on the left lane. Cruise control was going to be his best friend.

"I did, but I don't like my questions." She said looking down at the page. "I want to sound interested in their school."

Troy arched his brow again. "Right, totally understandable." he said taping the steering wheel. "These questions are an element in the balance of our futures." He said with a mock tone.

"Well it wouldn't hurt you much to be a bit prepared." She said leaning back in her seat and bringing her feet down from the dash board. "But I understand that preparation from you is shooting that ball in the basket for an hour a day." She said putting her pen down and closing her notebook.

Troy nodded and held up a hand in surrender. "Back off preparation police."

Gabriella chuckled and pulled her legs underneath her. "So what are you hoping to do on this trip anyway?" she said looking out the window.

"Age old method of soul searching." He said with a smile.

"You're so not ready for this," she said looking at the tip of her braid.

Troy's mouth fell open. "What?" he gawked, "I am so ready for this trip, I got my underwear and two pairs of gym shoes."

Gabriella laughed as she leaned forward in her seat. Picking up her iPod she searched and picked the next song. "Let's play a game." she said crossing her arms.

"Not I spy." He said looking around at all the nothing.

Gabriella smiled and looked around them as well. "are you going to drive though the night?" She said reaching her hand to the lock and pushing it down.

"There's a motel by the exit ramp leading to the school." he said with a half nod. "IF we get there by night fall we'll stop for the night." He said removing one of his hands from the steering wheel and propping it on the window sill.

"So is that a no?" Gabriella said biting her lip.

"No it's legit." He said with a smile. "I have to shower and get some sleep before going on a college tour." He said with a grin. "Not all of us are passengers."

"I could drive while you sleep."

"Like hell you are." Troy said looking over at her. "No one touches this steering wheel but me."

"I have a plastic card with my picture on it too Troy." she said with annoyance.

"This is a man's truck." Troy said leaning back and getting more comfortable. "it will remain a man's truck."

"Control issues much?" Gabriella said picking up her notebook.

"I have the power." He said with smirk. "I know where we're going."

"Like I can't pick up a map and figure that out too." She said sticking her tongue out.

"You're not driving my Truck."

"Good." She lied. "Wouldn't want to drive it anyway."

Troy laughed and shook his head. "baby." He murmured.

"Jerk." She shot back.

Three hours later they began to pass different food shops and stores. Troy hummed along to the music completely off in his king of the road persona.

"Can we stop to eat?" Gabriella said looking up from her book.

"Sure, what did you have in mind." He said looking around at the other drivers on the road so he could pull off.

"Food." She said hold her tummy.

Troy let out a huff and looked at a small dinner on the left. "Alright then." He said turning on his signal and pulling over.

Gabriella reached down for her shoes and put them on her feet as Troy drove on to the lot. "I should call my dad tell him where we are." he said choosing a parking spot.

"Well I'm not calling mom until we get to the motel." Gabriella grabbed her note book and pen waiting until he was done parking before she opened the door to get out. "I have to pee."

"7 hours of driving." Troy said taking the key out, "I think everyone needs to pee."

Gabriella sat at the booth alone with her notebook waiting for Troy to emerge from the men's room. Opening the page from before she continued to write.

_Troy isn't the ideal roadside buddy, but when a girl is desperate she'll do anything. Mom has been working the late shift for the hospital. She says money won't be the issue for college. Too bad I know better. I was reading online about this writing contest. Winner receives a 20 thousand dollar grant for the college of their choice. Problem is the writing topic is open for debate. _

_I hate that. I have no idea what to write about, nothing interesting ever happens to me and nothing exciting ever happens in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I could write about my dad. But I don't remember much about him. Could write about Sharpay but who'd read about that when you could pick up Dante's Inferno?_

_Then there's Troy. The boy next door, the basketball star, the East High heartthrob and secret crush for 4 years, But is he really about the only thing worth excitement in my life? A guy who thinks I'm still a kid. When I realized I liked Troy more than just a guy from the same street I decided to try and get into basketball. Since it might as well have been the food to get to a man stomach for Troy. _

_But I'm not sporty. And back then I was a flat chest, braid wearing 13 year old with black frame glasses and a retainer. Thank god for puberty I thought I'd never get boobs. _

"So what's to eat?" Troy said falling into the booth seat in front of her.

Gabriella closed her notebook and pushed it to the side. "Looks like a burger joint." She said grabbing one of the menus.

"Awesome. I could eat a cow." He said lifting a menu as well.

Gabriella shook her head looked at the menu selections. Glancing back up she watched as he pondered the items his blue eyes darting from picture to picture. His hair fell just over his left eye in a ruffled shag he had since before she could remember.

When they were little his father would cut his hair, if she had to guess by style that might still very well be the case. When it came to Troy Gabriella did a lot of watching from her bedroom balcony. She'd sit and write while he shot baskets every afternoon and she sometimes be able to see into his bedroom if she leaned over the railing a bit. She wasn't a peeping tom or anything but sometimes when she was standing there her eyes would wonder over to his room where he'd be on his computer.

"I think a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a milk shake." He said slowly looking back up to find her staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She said looking back down and deciding on a double cheeseburger with fries.

Troy eyes narrowed curiously at the girl sitting across from him. Gabriella was unlike the other girls at school, she was quirky but she wasn't really pushy or girly. She been wearing braids in her hair since before he could remember. That or pigtails and ponytails, come to think of it the only time she actually styled it was once when they were 13. Troy had been shooting hoops and she came outside with it all wavy and curled. It was kind of nice. Troy took a deep breath. "Ready to order?"

"Yup." Gabriella shut her menu and put it off to the side.

"Well what can I get ya." And older lady stood by the edge of the table with her note pad in hand.

"I'll have a double Cheese burger, fries, large coke and side dish of pickles please." She said with added smile.

Troy cringed at the sound of pickles. "I'll have a double Bacon cheeseburger with a chocolate milkshake."

"Coming right up." The lady walked off with their order and Troy placed his menu off to the side.

"So, what's up?" he said pulling the bowl of half and halfs over to him so he could begin stacking them.

"I brought a truckers hat." She said reaching into her bag and putting it on. "Taylor said it makes me look slutty."

"And you still brought it?" Troy said raising an eye to look up at her. she looked different with the baseball cap on.

"It's different." She shrugged. "I also got a cowboy hat."

Troy laughed and pushed over his tower. "Cowgirl hat." He corrected. "Is it pink?"

"no." she said with a smile. "It's black, not everyone adores pink like your girlfriend." She said reaching for one of the half and half cups.

"You're a girl aren't you?" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Girls like pink. Taylor has that pink vest she wore the other day."

"Tay's favorite color is green."

Troy rubbed his face and let out a sigh. "What's your favorite color?"

"Neon Yellow." Gabriella said with a smile.

Troy watched as she opened the half and half and brought it up to her lips. "Oh that's gross." He said making a face.

Gabriella downed it and put on the table. "is not."

"is too."

"What are you five?"

Troy put the half and halfs back in their bowl and put them on the seat beside him out of her reach. "I'm cutting you off."

Gabriella sighed and removed her hat putting it off to the side.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my favorite color?" he said looking at her with a hurt expression.

"Red."

Troy smiled. "Lucky guess."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh please, your lucky shorts are red, all of your gym shoes have red on them and your laptops red."

"Okay so your just observant." He shrugged.

"Sure thing Wildcat." She said looking over at the waitress as she stared back at them with a smile. "Where are we anyway?" looking out the window she noted all the cars in the parking lot had different licenses plates.

"Out skirts of New Mexico." Troy tapped his thumb on the table. "So your pretty excited about college huh?"

"I'm looking forward to it." she said turning back to Troy. "I going to try and win a writing contest."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you," he said with a smile. "you're always writing."

Gabriella smiled and looked at her notebook. So he noticed. "it's freeing." She responded.

"What do you write about anyway?" he said

"Here your food." The waitress set down the plates and Troy leaned back with a smile.

"Alright," he said rubbing his hands together and lifting his burger. Once the waitress was gone Gabriella picked up a pickle.

"I write about things that happen, or just stories." She said with a shrug.

"Like Harry Potter stories or Nora Robert stories." He said in-between chews.

Gabriella let out a chuckle. "I right bits and pieces." she said with a shrug. "never attempted to write a whole story before but I have written some cool things." She said with a nod.

"So why don't you use a laptop?" he said looking at her notebook.

"Pen and paper are the oldest friends of a writer." She said with a smile. "there something more gratifying about the work that goes into hand writing."

"And hand cramps." He said picking up the bottle of ketchup.

Gabriella bit into her pickle and shrugged. "Do you know why old fashion writers keep a skull by their desk?"

"No." he said eating a fry.

"no matter our differences, no matter how great you are or how bad you are in the end everyone looks the same." She said picking up her burger.

"Wow." Troy nodded in understanding. "Never thought of that."

"I remember a lot of weird facts." She smiled. Gabriella watched Troy take another bite from his burger and then she shrugged. "it's a Habit."

"You're a strange girl." Troy said shaking his head.

"You're a normal guy." She said.

"Jealous?"

"I rather be strange then a normal carbon copy." She answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy walked down the aisles of the gas station keeping an eye on the bathroom door where Gabriella was. They'd been on the road for another four hours and it was darker. She had been pestering him for the last two hours about a bathroom break but he wanted to get to the damn motel. When she threatened to pee in the car he had no choice but to pull into a gas station. Picking up a packet of classic lays he made his way to the front and plucked two Slim Jims from the box and laid the items on the counter.

"That it?" the man said taking the tooth pick from his mouth to point at the items on the counter.

Troy nodded and turned his attention to the opening bathroom door as she came out and made a face.

"This place is gross." She said wiping her hands on her jeans.

"You should've gone at the dinner." Troy handed over a five for the items and then began to shove them into his pockets.

"I didn't have to then." She said crossing her arms.

Troy shook his head and looked back up at the guy who was looking at Gabriella with a creepy smile. Looking back at Gabriella he tried to see the attraction but ended at a blank. She wasn't all that curvy or seductively dressed. Her t-shirt had a pink cat on it and her jeans had a tear over her left knee. If anything she looked ten, which suddenly made Troy feel like the old creepy dude.

"What?" she said holding up a hand.

"Nothing, Let's get back on the road." he said holding out a hand.

As soon as she was past him he got behind her to shield her from the eyes of the man who was still smiling at her with a creepy interest.

Once they were back in the car he held out a Slim Jim for her.

"Alright." She said reaching for it with a smile.

"Yeah, don't say I never thought about you." He smirked grabbing his keys from his pocket and placing the rest of his purchases on the seat between them.

"I love these." She said ripping it open. "it's like a big cigar made for women."

"It's beef jerky made for men?" He said looking over at her and placing the key in the ignition.

"To you." She said placing it between her fingers and bringing it to her lips like a old time movie star form the 50's.

"To America." He said with a smile as he unwrapped his own.

When they pulled into the motel Troy told Gabriella to wait in the car which she did. But he'd been in there for what seemed like forever even thought it was only a 12 minutes. Rolling down her window she looked over across the street to what looked like a bar. Looking back at the office were Troy was she smiled and looked back at the bar. She'd never been in a bar before. There was an eruption of laughter from inside the bar and she looked back at the office. She'd only be a moment. He wouldn't care.

Troy leaned on the wall as he held the phone to his ear and sighed. "Sharpay I know I'm a few minutes late but just got to the motel." He said looking out the window and checking on Gabriella she was rolling down the window and he turned back to the front desk where the man was checking the credit card number. "No I've been in the car all day, tomorrow we're going to be at the University of Arizona."

"Cards approved." The man said at the front desk. Troy nodded and held up hand for a moment.

"I got to go, I just wanted to let you know I'm at the first motel and I'm fine." He said trying to hear his girlfriend over all the noise on her end. "I miss you too." He said before hanging up. Troy came up to the front desk and took the card.

"One bed, or two?"

"Two." He said holding up two fingers then looking at the brochure off to the side advertising the college. Opening it up he looked at the pictures of all the happy college students who looked thrilled to be there. Lucky for them, to be so sure. With the impending dooms day also known as Graduation it seemed like everyone knew what they were going to do with their life. Letting out a sigh he placed the brochure back in the slot. His future was an empty canvas, a terrifying large blank space he had no idea what to do with.

"Okay I got a double bed with a bathroom." The man said reaching for the keys hanging on the wall.

"Thanks." Troy took the key and turned to make his way back to the truck. Coming up to the car he noticed the empty space in his passenger seat. A frost of ice crawled into his blood stream as he brought his hands up to his mouth and quickly looked in every direction. Looking around the dark parking lot he walked over to the back of his truck and looked in back. She wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there? Why would she get in the back? Walking over to the passenger side he opened the door and felt his heart pulse in his throat as he the empty seat winked at him.

"This isn't happening." he said slamming the door. Just then he heard a cheering noise from across the street and his eyes darted to the bar. "She wouldn't" he said to himself. Then again she really wouldn't what if they took her. Leaving her in the car, in a dark parking lot, in the middle of nowhere Troy took off at full speed towards the bar eyes weaving in and out of all the cars bike and hiding spots in the area.

Gabriella held her fist up as the live band kicked off with their rendition of Highway to hell. Jumping up and down she stood between two bigger men who were also fist pumping beside her. People on the dance floor were following suit hollering and fist pumping. Everyone in mid-jump as Gabriella began singing along and laughing as one of the bigger biker guys nodded his head in approval and held up the rock on sign.

"Yeah!" she let out a scream and began to head bang.

Troy pushed the door open and was greeted by a burst of ACDC and loud screaming. Looking around he walked in deeper stopping when the bartender smiled his way and pointed to the dance floor.

Troy followed his finger to the teenage girl fist pumping and head banging her way through the chorus. The air came rushing back into his lungs and his shoulders fell.

Gabriella was air guitaring the last bit when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her off the dance floor. "Hey?" she said jerking her arm back but not strong enough to free herself.

"Are you completely stupid?" Troy yelled over the noise turning to face her.

"Nothing bad happened." She said with a shrug.

"And we're leaving before it does." He said pulling her to the front door.

Troy face came into the chest of a very big biker man in a leather jacket. Stopping in his tracks he reached back and moved Gabriella directly behind him. "We were just leaving." He said calmly looking at the door.

"The lady looks like she doesn't want leave with you."

Gabriella went to move forward but Troy held up his hand to hold her back "Just a misunderstanding." He said with a smile looking up at the big man. Troy cringed at the size of this man, this was not a man this was the hulk. The hulk on steroids. Looking back down Troy took a step to the side grabbing Gabriella hand. "Good night."

"Not so fast." He said holding up his hand.

"It alright Ricky, he's my neighbor." Gabriella said with a smile.

The man's shoulders fell and he smiled. "Alright Miss Montez." He said with a smile. "Just being careful, never know what crazy people are out there."

"Thanks Ricky." She said walking around Troy and giving him a hug before walking out.

Troy closed his eyes and murmured a slur before follow suit minus the hug.

"What the fuck?" he said once they were outside. "I say wait in the car and you run over to a bar and make friends with satins body guard?"

"His name is Ricky." She said crossing her arms and making her way across the street.

Troy raced across the street catching up to her and stopping in front of her. "I don't care if his name is fluffy and he has a gold fish named twinkles!"

Gabriella let out a laugh and Troy placed a hand on his side. Watching as she held her side and erupted with laughter. Letting the last of it out she looked back at him and the serious expression on his face made her erupt more.

Troy tossed up his hands and made his way to the truck grabbing their bags and waiting as she followed him. "Ha, ha , Keep laughing." He said getting the key out his pocket. "If you weren't a girl I'd kick you." He added opening the door to the hotel and letting her laugh her way past him.

Troy took a deep breath once the door was closed and locked tucking the key into his pocket he put their bags down and took the bed closer to the door.

Gabriella stretched and walked over to her bag to grab her tooth brush and tooth paste. "I'm going to get ready for bed." she announced as she walked to the bathroom.

"I am ready." He said kicking off his shoes and pushing his head deeper into the pillows.

"Night then." She said walking into the bathroom.

"Whatever,"

Gabriella shut the bathroom door and looked in the mirror with a small smile of triumph. She wasn't as helpless and defenseless as he thought she was. Squeezing the tooth paste on to her tooth brush she lifted it and began to brush her teeth.

He was worried. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she thought about his tone of voice when he stood up to Ricky. He was only trying to be a knight in shining armor. Rolling her eyes she shook her head and shoved the brush in her mouth. A guilty feeling sank into her stomach as she thought about the worried look on his face.

Troy was almost in a deep sleep when he felt the weight on the bed shift. His eye flew open and he looked up at a pair of brown eyes. They were dark walnut brown, not plain or dull but mixed with hues of light and dark to make walnut brown. Coming back into a proper mind set he rubbed his own eyes and looked up at Gabriella who was hunched over him. "What?" he said sitting up a bit.

"I'm sorry," she said with a small frown. "I didn't mean to disappear and scare you I just didn't think you care." She said folding her hands in her lap.

"How can I not care?" he said wiping his eye. "I go back without you, your mother will kill me." he said laying back down. "Plus you're paying for the next room." He said rolling over.

Anger flared up her veins as she watched him snuggle into his bed. Gabriella reached for the nearest pillow and without pausing whacked him with it.

Troy shot up from the bed more awake then before looking at her like a crazy women. "G?!"

"My name is Gabriella." she said hitting him again. "Jerk!"

Troy watched as she got up and walked over to her bed where she got under the covers and turn out her lamp and rolled over.

"What the hell was that?" he said putting the pillow back. When she didn't answer he rolled his eyes and got up to get into her bed.

"Get out." she said jerking the covers away.

"I'm sorry." He said leaning over so his head was facing hers upside down. "I almost shit my pants when I didn't see you in the car alright." He said with a huff.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

Troy got up and then laid down on top of her.

"Troy what are you doing?" she said wiggling underneath him. "Get off me your heavy!"

"I have to make sure you don't leave again." He said getting more comfortable.

"Oh my god." She said letting out a laugh. "Get off me!"

"But I'm comfortable." He said with a smile. "plus I can be around if someone breaks in and tries to hurt you."

Gabriella let out another laugh as she pushed at him and wiggled free. "God. Eat less." She said managing to free herself.

Troy smiled and snuggled into the pillow.

"Get out of my bed." she said sitting up.

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"No."

Troy extended his arms and stretched out taking up the whole bed and covering her again. Gabriella laughed and shoved at him with all her strength but he wouldn't budge.

"Fine I promise I'll never leave again." She said giving in and trying to push him off the bed.

"Good." He said getting up from the bed and walking over to his own.

"Just like that?" she said with a smile. "What if I lied?"

"But you don't lie." He said laying down and getting comfortable again. "You don't lie, cheat, or steal." He mumbled. "You're not that kind of girl."

Gabriella smiled and lowered herself into the covers. "I could be." she said laying down.

"Yeah and I could be a sleep right now if someone hadn't woke me because of her guilty feelings."

Gabriella was quiet as she smirked and laid in bed.

"Your just too nice and sweet." He mumbled his voice low as he drifted off.

Gabriella smiled as she laid awake listening to him sleep and thinking about tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy was looking at the scenery around them as a Gabriella listened to the tour guide. This morning when she came out of the bathroom she put on a summer dress and her hair was in a French braid. He however was in a pair of khaki shorts and a plain blue t-shirt.

"This place is huge." Troy murmured into Gabriella's ear.

"It's not that big." She said with a smile looking back at the sandy hair tour guide who was talking about the building they were standing in front of.

Troy shoved his hands in his pocket and squinted as he looked at the students laying around in the grass reading or the groups of people walking by. Seemed like a friendly place.

Gabriella raised her hand and the tour guide pause and motioned to her. "How many undergraduate programs do you host on campus?"

"Students can choose from more than 150 undergraduate and more than 200 graduate degree programs offered through 18 colleges and 12 schools on three campuses." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean by offered through 18 colleges?" Troy asked furrowing his brow. "Isn't everything here?"

"No sir some of our programs aren't funded here or not the space and tools aren't our so students have to go off site." He said clasping his hands together.

"Seems a waste." Troy muttered under his breath.

Gabriella jabbed her elbow into his side and he huffed out a breath. Troy held up his hand in confusion to which she widen her eyes and gave him a shut up look.

As they walked through the school Gabriella hung on the tour guides every word whereas Troy watched the campus and people in it as they walked around minding their own. When they came to the dorm rooms Troy noted the housing looking like apartments. Looking around he felt a sinking feeling that he'd fade into the background at a school like this. Not that he was an attention hog or anything but it seemed like coming here would make him just another number in the long list of others.

Looking at Gabriella he watched as her head tilted up all the way to get the visual of the building. Without thinking he lifted a hand to brace her back as she stumbled for her footing.

His touch made her jump as she felt the hand on the small of her back. She felt a small blush grace her cheeks as she let out a sigh and looked down at the floor. Here he was bored out of his mind and here she was having the time of her life. Gabriella fished for something to say that might back the situation pass.

"Did you know Silly Putty resulted from a failed WWII effort to develop an inexpensive synthetic substitute for rubber?"

"No, I didn't." he smiled looking at the dorm building and then back at her. "You like this place?"

"It's not on my top five." She said with a shrug. "But it is interesting enough to be on the list."

Troy nodded and looked around. The group was heading inside the building and Troy motioned for Gabriella to follow. "Seems to big." He said as they both moved on with the group.

Gabriella shrugged and made her way inside looking around at the lounge she noted the big TV and some students lodging around. "This is co-ed." She said looking up at Troy.

"Yeah." He said looking around. "Looks that way."

"You don't think the bathrooms are co-ed do you."

Troy smiled and looked at her oddly. "Are you bathroom shy?"

"No." she said crossing her arms. "I just, I'm not use to sharing a bathroom with a boy." She said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's always been me and mom."

"OOOh" Troy said lifting his hand to his temple. "Wow, I never thought of that." he said looking at her with a frown. "I didn't make it weird this morning did I?"

"No." she said with a shake of her head as she walked along the hall by his side. "I woke up early to get in fast." She added.

"Right." He responded looking at the bathroom doors. "Well theirs a boys room and a girls room so nothing to fear here." He said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled and let her hands fall to the side as she looked into the dorm room the tour guide was showing.

"Really small." Troy said looking in from behind her. "big on the outside, small on the inside." He said shaking his head.

"It's how we fit everyone in." said the tour guide with a chuckle.

"Right." Troy responded with a nod.

Gabriella and Troy followed the group back outside falling into the silence from before.

"You know the original American Express card was purple for 11 years until it was made green in 1969." She said looping her arm in his.

"Where do you learn these things?" he said giving her a odd look.

"My dad had a big book of random facts. It was his when he was little and I picked it up and read it cover to cover." Gabriella shrugged her shoulder. "Sometimes I read it over and over just because he made little additions or adjustments. Makes me feel like he's there."

Troy smiled and shook his head. "You're a strange girl." He said ruffling his hair.

"The flashing warning light atop the Capitol Records Tower in Hollywood also spells out H-O-L-L-Y-W-O-O-D in Morse Code." She said tilting her head to the side.

"Did you know no word in the English language rhymes with month,orange,silver or purple...cept for maybe nurple...but, i dont think it counts." He said holding up his finger to his lips. "Nope not a word."

Gabriella laughed. "So am I assuming right when I guess this isn't the college of your choice?" she said watching the tour guide talk about the paths on campus.

"You are." he said nodding his head.

"But you are thinking about college?" she said looking down at their feet and watching as they moved in sync.

"Yes and No." he said with a pause. "Sharpay has this idea that I'm going to go to college become a pro basket ball player and then get married and live in a mansion."

"That sound boring." she said with a shrug.

"It could be exciting."

"Nothing that planed out is exciting." Gabriella looked up at him. "I have no idea about what I want to do with my life I just know it's too big for our little hometown."

"I don't know where I want to be after four years." He said looking down, "my dad just wants me to go to college."

"Well on the Brightside once you pick a college you have four years to redefine you."

"Isn't that what high schools for?"

"Not for everyone."

The group came to a stop and Gabriella pulled her arm from Troy to lean in further and hear what the tour guide was saying. Troy frowned at the lost of touch by his side as she turned her attention from him and to the guide. Taking a deep breath he looked at the bulletin board of campus announcements.

_ACP TONIGHT 8PM-MIDNIGHT_

Looking around he tried to envision what an all campus party might consist of, what kind of things college student did as fun. Were the movies true? Did people really party by the pool and drink all night. That wasn't any different from the high school parties.

"Please tell me your thinking about crashing?" Gabriella said with a excited grin.

"No, the next college is a two day drive." He said extending his hand.

"So we'll leave in right after."

"I'm not going to a party and then leave for a two day drive." He said with a smirk, "That's crazy."

"So let's be crazy." she said tugging on his arm. "Come on something exciting has to happen on this trip."

"What last night bar hoping wasn't enough for you?"

"But don't you want to see what college parties are like?" she begged.

"I'm sure they're not that different from a high school party."

"if we start our drive now we can be half way there by mid tomorrow."

"Two hours tops." She said holding up her hand.

Troy rolled his eyes and looked at his watch it was 5:30 now and the tour guide was beginning to lead them back to the main entrance.

"Please, please, please, please." She said bouncing up and down. If he didn't stay he was sure she'd talk about it the whole way to Scottsdale Community College. However if they did go he let her dance around and get tired she might sleep off the trip and give him silence.

"Two hours." He said holding up his hand.

"Yes." She extended her arms and wrapped them around him as she bounced up and down.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat first alright. And I have to make a phone call." he said pulling away from her and smoothing out his clothes as he looked around. Why was he concerned about someone seeing them? Gabriella didn't notice his moment of panic and she spun around as she followed the group.

The music was loud as Troy held his cup. The party hosted in the commons center and kids everywhere were grouped and gathered in corners and on the dance floor. Gabriella changed into a jeans and green tang top. She braided her hair into two pig tails and wore her baseball cap. When she appeared form the bath room Troy was stalled in thought from the vision of her chest in the tang top.

She had boobs. Who knew? Now he was watching her standing off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest biting her lip as she watched the others. Walking over he bend over to be closer to her ear. "What happen to please, please, please, please let's go to the ACP." He said mocking her begging tone from earlier.

"I don't know anyone here." She said looking up at him. "Plus, their not dancing."

Troy's brow furrowed as he looked out to the dance floor and seen the enormous amount of people dancing. "Are we looking at the same crowd?" he said holding his drink up.

"They look so…" tilting her head to the side she watch a girl rub her backside into her dance partners crotch.

"It's called gridding." Troy said with a laugh. You could dress her up but she was still a prude and saint Theresa .

"Well I don't dance like that." she said with sigh.

"Well I'll understand if you want to go." He said with smile placing his cup down.

Gabriella looked up at him and seen the amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this. He was probably thinking about her as a lame little kid. Gabriella felt a moment of panic. She was not a child; she did not need to be sheltered. She did not need to stand on the side lines and let people like Troy believe she was lame.

"Dance with me." She said uncrossing her arms.

"No."

"Come on." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Pretend I'm Sharpay." She said. "I've seen you dance with her."

"Then you'd know by the pained expression I hate dancing." He said lifting the glass.

"I'll dance with you." A boy came in from the side and smiled.

Gabriella hesitated and Troy nodded in approval.

Taking the boy's hand he led her to the dance floor as the song changed lifting a heavy pressure from Gabriella chest.

Troy watched as she ambitiously made her way through the crowd.

When the music died down Troy looked over at where Gabriella was now standing in the middle of the dance floor with the dark haired boy. Suddenly there was beat as everyone started to clap. It was Avirl lavigne. She loved Avirl, he knew this because her iPod playlist favored her newest CD the best damn thing. It was a mix match for someone like Gabriella to be listing to someone as bold and as powerful as Avirl.

Troy crossed his arms as he watched everyone begin to jump around to girlfriend. Smiling he watch Gabriella laugh as she began to head bag and jump around tossing her braids around and singing along. She was strange sometimes but she was never boring. Sharpay was always predictable, but at least she was grown up and new about the grown up things. She didn't dance around her room with the radio blaring or play air guitar but she was calming, serious, understood the effort and time that basketball had in his life.

His eyes traveled over Gabriella's body as she moved around. She wasn't unattractive she was just not his type. Troy looked away he didn't want to start making something out of nothing.

Gabriella smiled as the song came to end and the older boy leaned down. "I like your hat." He said pointing at it.

"Thanks. I got it just for the trip." She said as another song came on and she moved her body to the music.

"My name is Antony. " he said holding out a hand and giving hers a shake.

"Hi Antony." She said with a smile.

He smiled and looked down at her hips moving. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me your name are you?"

"Nope." She said shaking her head with a smile.

"Mysterious." He said with a smile.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she held up her hands and put a roll in her body.

"You're a good dancer." He said watching the roll as he himself began to dance with her.

"It's in my blood." She said turning a bit.

"Latina?"

"Puerto Rican." She said turning to face him again.

"Well I'm going to call you my Latina queen." He said with a smile.

Troy wished more than ever that he could read lips. He wished he was close by or that the music wasn't so loud. He was curious about what a college guy would be talking about with Gabriella. It wasn't like she was into the college party scene that much and the way she was moving was a damn near tease.

Troy watched the guys eyes following her hips and he could picture his own hands holding her hips. Looking away he took a drink. He had to pull out of that thought quickly. Sharpay had asked him how things were going and when he told her about the tour and campus he left out the ACP part knowing full and well she wouldn't approve. Troy found himself staring at a couple as they made out on the couch, once upon a time that was him and Sharpay. Making out and doing all the things that teenagers did when unsupervised. Then slowly came the changes. His clothes were more named brand, his time was cut between Sharpay, school, and basket ball. Troy was even ashamed to say it but he owned a few pink shirts.

Wasn't being miserable suppose to happen after the marriage. Did he really see himself going that far with Sharpay? That brought him back to the thoughts he had early during the tour. Was he disappearing into a façade of what his father and Sharpay wanted or was he going to stand up for himself and make his own choice. Whatever that choice maybe?

Looking back in Gabriella's way she watched as she got a number scribbled in her palm. That really made his blood boil and he looked away. why was he upset about her getting some dumb guys number? She was a big girl. Kinda,

Gabriella tried her best not to run but ended up in a sprint as she raced over to Troy. "Oh my god is he watching?" she asked Troy as she beamed with happiness.

"No." he lied.

Gabriella let out a sigh and made waving motions with her hands. "He wrote his number on my hand and called me his Latina queen!" she said with a jump on the end.

Troy let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Yes." She said with a grin.

"Good." he said tossing his cup into the over flowing trashcan to his left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did I tell you about the part when I did that hip roll thing and he watched." She said holding out her hands and repeating the story to Troy for what he thought the 50th time.

"yes," he said rolling his eyes.

Gabriella was smug for a moment as she leaned back in the seat looking at her hand. "When did you get your cherry popped?" she said shifting her body so it was sideways in seat.

"That is not what guys call it." Troy said with laugh.

"Well when did you first … I don't know.."

"Have sex?" he said looking over at her as the moonlight shined in from behind her. "Why?"

"I was just wondering about it?" she said looking down then back up quickly. "Not yours, mine." She said with a panic.

''Yours what,"

"My first time." she said letting her hands fall in her lap.

Troy looked back at the road and was silent for a moment. Where they really talking about what he thought they were. Maybe if he was quite long enough she'd forget.

"I want to have sex."

Troy slammed on the brakes, the car coming to a halt on the empty highway. Gabriella who had one hand on the dash board looked at him in confusion as he looked over at her uncomfortably. "Are you asking me or telling me?" he said not quite so sure of her implications.

"Telling." She said with a grossed out expression. "I'm not that kind of freak." She said tossing a balled up napkin at him.

Troy let out a long breath and then took his foot off the brake. "Sorry." He said looking back at the road.

"Who did you give yours too."

At every effort to make the conversation go faster he attempted to the direct approach. "Sharpay."

"Do you love her?"

Troy was silent, not because he didn't know but because in truth he didn't. But could he tell her it was okay to not love someone you sleep with?

"I knew you didn't" she said with a relaxed voice.

"I didn't say that." he said holding up a hand, on second thought what if she were spying for Sharpay or going to take this back to her.

"Trust me," Gabriella said crossing her arms over her knees. "The moment of silence said it all."

Troy looked down at his speed and slowed down a bit. "It's not like that."

"I don't care." She said holding up a hand. "Not my business." She added there was silence for a moment as they both looked out the windshield. "What was it like?"

"It was fast." Troy said with pained honesty. "it hurt her," he said recalling the un-comfort she complained about for days. "she said it felt like I was going too far and that she felt funny for a few days after." He added assuming she wanted to know if it hurt or not.

"What about the blood?"

"A little not a lot."

"Why did you have sex with her if you didn't like her like that?"

He knew that was coming. "Because I am a guy and I had a cheerleader girlfriend who was attractive."

"Did you love her at one point?"

"I do love her, not as much as before, not as deep as I probably should but we're a logical match."

"Because she's a cheerleader and you're a basket ball player." Gabriella said.

Troy was silent. When put that way he felt like a complete ass.

"So do boys even like virgins?" she said leaving the last comment to die in the silence.

"Yes and no." he answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Guys are pretty much as a predictable as an episode of Scooby-doo." He said with a shrug. "We like sex, we know how to get it, so we go about getting it." Troy placed both hands on the steering wheel. "In truth every guy wants to have sex with every girl he knows." He said slowly. "But when we want to be serious, we want the virgins."

"So guys would like me, but, not date me because I don't have sex."

"Yes." He said with a nod. "I want my parents to meet you, I'd want to make a life with you, but at this point my minds on how fast I'll get up your shirt or down your pants." He said coming to a low disgust for his own sex.

"Do you think of me like that?" she said in low voice.

"God no." he said quickly.

Gabriella almost had to stop herself from flinching. Was she that disgusting that he was repulsed by the mention of her being attractive?

"You're like my little sister." He said keeping the idea of his hands on her hips tucked in the corner of his mind. "I mean it's true you're a girl, so yeah, I might notice a few of the small things but your still just to …little for me." he said with shrug.

"So I'm like a kid to you?" she said

"yeah like a kid sister." He said with a weak smile.

Gabriella leaned into her seat more as she snuggled in sideways. "I wonder about sex sometimes." She said with a faint look in her eyes. "Wonder about kissing too."

"You've never been kissed?" Troy asked with a smile.

"No." Gabriella said letting her eyes rest.

"I think that's pretty cool." He said actually impressed.

"What was your first kiss like?" She said letting her arms hold her.

"I don't even remember it." he said leaning back as he relaxed more. "I think I was drunk to be honest."

"I've never been drunk either." She said in low voice.

"Well it's not that bad I mean it not really who you are." Troy said with a shrug. "Everyone is different your just a flower that's still growing is all."

"A late bloomer?"

"Yeah." Troy answered looking over at her sleepy eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep it'll make the ride faster." He said looking back at the road.

When she didn't respond he smiled and reached for the knob of the radio to put on some quite music.

Gabriella wasn't asleep. She was disappointed. She was hurt. She didn't understand why she was so undesirable. She was fun, wasn't she? Nicer then Sharpay and she was smart. But because she was a virgin, and a good girl Troy wouldn't give her the time a day. Her mother always told her that good girls get good girl things and no matter what keeping a kind heart will always help you in a rough time.

The music played and Gabriella let her eyes stay closed as she held herself in the front seat. She'll never understand how people could be so mean or clueless. She knew she wasn't obvious about her crush on Troy. In fact Taylor didn't even know about it and Taylor knew everything about her. Taylor was her best friend. A friend she missed a lot right now. A small tear made a way past her eyes and she didn't move to wipe it because she didn't want Troy's attention. She wanted to be invisible right now and lucky over the years Gabriella had become very good at disappearing no matter where she was.

Troy made a stop for gas. Filling up the tank he set up the tarp over the back part of the truck because it the smell in the air told him it was going to rain soon. Once he was done securing the tarp he went around to Gabriella's side with a sweater he pulled from his bag and carefully wrapped her in it. Removing the hat from her head he shrugged his shoulders and put it on his head as he adjusted her position. Closing the door quietly he locked both doors and made his way into the store to pay for the gas and use the bathroom.

When he paid for the gas he picked up two Slim Jims and a water bottle. Walking back to the car he noted a truck driver pulling in as well. Pulling the keys out of his pocket he reached the door and unlocked it. After placing the items inside, he closed the door again and reached for the window washer.

"Driving long distance." The man said as he climbed down from his truck.

"Yes sir." Troy said continuing to wipe the window down.

"Well there's a bad storm coming." He said pointing in the direction Troy was heading.

"Thanks." He said "I'm sure it'll be alright."

"I don't know about that." the man said opening his wallet and looking inside for bills. "Might want to pull into the next motel and wait it out."

Troy paused and looked at the man not sure whether he should listen or even take him seriously.

"Hey I'm just helping you out." he said with a smile looking up at Troy. The man chuckled and looked into Troy's front seat seeing Gabriella bundled up. "Your girlfriend would agree with me about the motel." He said

Troy was about to correct him but didn't, it wasn't important for him to know the truth. "Thanks."

"Young love, I remember me and my wife drove across states." He said with a smile. "Me and her took turns sleeping in the truck as we drove." He said looking at his truck. "this right here is the only thing I need in life." he said with a smile. "She passed four years ago but I've got a lot of good memories in this truck." He said looking back at Troy.

Troy nodded and put the window wiper back in the bucket.

"Try resting her feet in your lap."

Troy stopped and turned to him. "What?"

"When she wakes up she's going to be pretty stiff." The man said pointing to Gabriella. "it helps if you stretch out the feet to keep the blood flow."

"Oh." Troy said opening the door. "Thanks."

"No sweat." The man said making his way to the store.

Troy turned the car on and took a deep breath. He was still for a moment and then reached over to pull her feet towards him. Her legs rested on his lap and he smiled as she got more comfortable. Troy put it into to drive and pulled out of the station. As soon as he was a few miles away he saw the lighting flash across the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gabriella?" Troy nudged her and Gabriella opened her eyes to see the rain coming down hard over the edges of Troy's face.

"What's going on?" she said opening her eyes and looking at him. Sleep was heavy in her voice and she was confused.

"I can't drive through this; we have to stay the night." He said gathering her up in his arms.

Gabriella wasn't fully awake until the rain was falling on her face it was then that she realized she was moving and not of her own doing but because Troy was holding her.

When they were inside he put her down on the floor and she was shivering.

"Where are we?" she said removing her wet sweater.

"Motel 8, 10 miles outside of Scottsdale." He said removing his own drenched sweater.

Gabriella looked over to the beds where her things were already there. Then she looked over to Troy who was soaked way beyond what she was. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner I could have helped." She said walking over to the pile of sweater and shirt Troy was accumulating.

"It's alright I just wanted to get in and your were asleep." He said stretching out in just his jeans.

Gabriella quickly turned around out of privacy and she heard him chuckle.

"Surly you've seen me without a shirt before." He said walking over to his bag. "I'm going to shower and then hit the bed it's like 3 in the morning and I'm beat."

Gabriella nodded as she continued to look down at the carpet. He was right she'd seen him a million times without a shirt when he would basketball in the backyard. But she knew she wouldn't stop herself if she caught a glimpse of the god like body she'd spent endless days dreaming she could touch.

Gabriella took a deep breath once she heard the bathroom door close. Looking in the mirror she saw her own face which was car sleep-tastic. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face and her eyes were darker. "Three cheers for the sexy nerd." She mumbled to herself. Walking over to her bag she pulled out a super big t-shirt and began to undo her braids.

Troy dried off his hair with the towel and tossed it on the floor. The warm water felt like heaven on his skin after driving so tensely through the storm. If he was right about where they were he could sleep until at least 10 before having to get back on the road.

Putting on his shorts and basket ball shirt he applied deodorant and before leaving the bathroom made sure that the seat was down and his towel hanging to dry.

"I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

even though I told him yesterday and the day before"

Troy heard the faint voice singing as he came out from the bathroom. Looking over at the bed he stopped and crossed his arms in amusement at the teenage girl carelessly singing along to her headphones. She was wearing an over sized shirt, he couldn't tell if she had any pants on although he was positive she did.

Her hair was wavy and fuzzy from rain but it was wild and draped over her shoulders her eyes down at the paper as she wrote in that book of hers. Her glasses hung on her nose as she read over her writing. Pausing she tilted her head to the side and sang along once again with the chorus.

"And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"

Troy felt his sides get warmer as he felt his lips pulling into a smile. He'd never seen her hair down before. Then again if he had he wouldn't look twice. Something about this moment made him look at her. Something made him look at her legs that disappeared under her shirt which hiked up just a bit when she moved her head to the music. She had a cinnamon tan that unlike the girls on the cheerleading squad was all year round and flawless.

Troy eyes weren't the only thing wondering, he could feel his hands itch to just run his touch along her leg. Was she as soft as she seemed? Would she blush, look away, become shy? Suddenly Troy was dangerously intrigued.

When the lighting flashed outside and the roaring boom followed Gabriella flinched and Troy came to sudden reality like a bird shot in flight.

Not attempting to look at her again he came over to his bed and got in. "mind if I turn off the lamp over here?" he asked.

Gabriella removed her head sets and hugged her book to her chest. "I hate thunder and lightning."

"It's just weather." He said getting comfortable in his bed.

"I don't want to be by the window." She said looking over at him.

"Then why are you in the bed by the window." He said lifting his hands.

"I didn't think about it?" she responded with a low voice.

"I'm not moving." Troy said rolling over. "Good night."

Gabriella got out of her bed and walked over to his and got in. Troy jerked forward as if she were fire. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't want the bed by the window and if you're not going to move then I am." She said getting under the covers.

"You're not sleeping in my bed."

"I'm not sleeping in that bed."

Troy let out a groan and got up from the bed moving over to the one by the window.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and sighed opening her book she continued to write.

_Kid sister my ass. Who does he think he is! My keeper, my step in father, a brother? Do I really seem like the little kid sister from next store. We're the same fucking age for crying out loud and he only older by 3 months? Whoa big difference! I swear there are times when I think we're friends. Times when I think he rather be with anyone else in the world but me. I've known him all my life and he has never been the first to start a conversation with me. I always start the conversations between us. _

_I guess being invisible to all men around the age of 17 is just a gift I've been given. Taylor told me that I'm different when it comes to boys because I just don't think its that important to have a boyfriend. I'm not saying that it is but I'm a girl. I have the same needs to be held, cared for, kissed, and touched. I mean isn't it the experience of a life time to fall in love? When does that happen? When does the boy next store realize that the girl sitting up in her balcony writing alone might just be the one he's looking for. _

_God could I be any more Taylor swift. _

_Troy Bolton is just that guy. He'll never care about girls like me or think about anyone but him. I'm not stupid I know he didn't want to go on this trip with me. I bet he wishes I was Sharpay. Then I bet they would be doing it all night. _

_I wonder how it actually feels. To sleep with Troy Bolton. One time I seen him and Sharpay making out in the backyard once. He looks like a great kisser like he really knows how to make someone feel special. He doesn't even love her and he treats her better then she deserves. So does that make him a good guy? I feel like it makes him a bad guy. He's lying to his girlfriend. Isn't he? _

_I wonder what his touch is like, if it really does put that dopy look on your face. Maybe Sharpay's just faking. What If I seduced Troy Bolton? Just one kiss? How sweet do lips actually pray as pilgrims but pull apart in the dawn of love? God I must sound like pining Helga from Hey Arnold. Troy is no Arnold. Arnolds don't exist. But If I was with a guy, a guy like Arnold would be nice. Minus the football head of course. _

"What are you writing about?"

Gabriella jumped at the sudden break in silence and looked over to Troy who was staring up at the ceiling.

"School." she lied.

"What about your stories?"

Gabriella leaned back and looked down at the book in her lap. "I write stories sometimes not all the time."

"So that's like a dairy isn't it?"

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "No one reads it if that's what you mean."

"Am I in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said with a smirk as she tucked the journal under her pillow and leaned over for the light.

"So I am then." Troy looked over at her as she got comfortable in her bed.

"Why do you care?" she said pulling her hair to the side.

"Well when someone writes about you there got to be a reason?" Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your right." She said closing her eyes.

Troy was at a blank for a moment. He wasn't sure he should follow this conversation or let it end. He was now super curious about that damn book she spent most of the day writing in. He suddenly wanted to know what she thought about him.

"What's your reason?"

There was no response for a moment, and for a second he thought she was a sleep. When he looked over he could see her looking over at him.

"Because guys like you don't talk to girls like me." she said after a sigh. "And when you do, I think those moments in time should be recorded and thought about."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that you are 'that guy' and I am just some girl."

"I still don't get it."

"you're not supposed to it's a girl thing."

"Oh."

Troy looked up at the ceiling and watched the flash of lighting light up the room for a second. Without warning he drifted into a peaceful sleep letting the sounds of the storm outside do its worst.


	8. Chapter 8

"Scottsdale Community College offers degrees in three Associate Degree categories, as well as Certificates of Completion." The tour guide said as they walked down the hall.

Troy who was wearing a east high shirt and jeans looked along the walls at all the art work and flyers for tutors and upcoming events. He like the close kind of relationship that the school had, it seemed like every one knew everyone.

"If you have your sights set on a specific career, an occupational program may be just the right pathway to help you achieve your career goals." Troy looked at the guide as she spoke. Her hair was honey blond and in all honest she was very attractive. She wasn't too big nor to small she was cute and when she talked to them she made eye contact. Then again he seemed to be the only one she was making eye contact with.

"While the primary function is career preparation, some courses and programs may transfer to four year colleges." She added with a smile.

Gabriella crossed her arms as she followed the group. She had her eye on the flirting going on between the tour guide and Troy, he might have not been responding immediately but then again she suspected he was probably clueless.

Letting out a sigh she let her arms go and looked over at the bulletin board of student pictures at the latest fundraiser. There was something nice about being in a close and small community. However thoughts of Sharpay, Troy, and Sharpay's followers, turning away from the board she was cured. "I hate small schools." She said.

Troy who stopped to wait for her let out a huff. "That because you're at a small school and you take it for granted."

"I don't take east high for granted." She said rolling her eyes. "It took me for granted." She added in a mumble.

Troy slid his hands in his pocket. "you're the leader of that smart club thing and you're in that other thing with the …" Troy paused and Gabriella cocked her heads to the side.

"Academic decathlon and the writing club." She said playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "Gee neighbor nice to meet you,"

Troy let out a laugh and then brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright we've only lived next to each other for seventeen years." She said looking ahead at the group entering a room. "Better catch up before our tour guide notices you're gone."

"I think it'd be better if she did." Troy said looking over at her as she waved his way.

"Sharpay's lucky you're so faithful." She said fishing for any indication that he might be not serious involved or committed. It would be harder to seduce if he was. Gabriella placed a hand over her brow and rubbed her temple was she actually thinking of seducing him? How stupid was she?

"Well, I think a relationship means something."

"I thought you didn't love her."

"I thought you didn't care." He countered.

Gabriella smiled and moved her braid over her shoulder, a faint blush on her cheek. Smooth, real smooth.

"Why do you braid your hair so much?" he asked letting the curiosity get the best of him.

"No point in doing it up." she said with a shrug. "Boys like you don't care how my hair looks, as long as I do your math homework and tutor you in literature."

Troy looked at Gabriella with a smile and reached out to touch her braid. "Maybe you're right about the taken for granted thing."

Gabriella was silent, she never heard anyone by Taylor ever say that she was taken for granted. In fact she was pretty sure if she told Taylor about this moment they would both jump up and down on the bed while squealing excessively. If she knew how Gabriella felt about Troy. "We better join the group." She began to make her way forward when Troy touched her shoulder.

"Or we could ditch?" he said with a smile.

"But the tour…" she said pointing to the group.

"You hate this place, and I've seen enough." He said looking around. "It's like an older version of East High."

"Really?" she said looking at him with a smile.

Troy took her hand and led her to the nearest exit. Both of them laughed as they walked out into the sun. Gabriella green sundress seemed to almost sparkle and Troy felt almost dazzled by her appearance.

"I got an idea." He said leading her off into different direction.

"Where are we going?" she said smiling as Troy lead her to the car.

"I seen it on the drive in, it'll be fun."

Gabriella smiled as she got out of the car and looked up at the Ferris wheel. "Oh my god it's been so long since I been to a carnival."

"I know, I remember the last one that came to town was the same week you were sick."

"You know, I'm not going to lie that's a bit impressive. For someone who forgot I was in the writing club."

Troy smiled as he walked through the gate and up to the window. "Don't be, I got sick the week after you did." He said with a laugh.

"Ah it's all so clear to me now." She said extending her hands in front of her.

Troy brought two lines of tickets and handed her one.

"Thank you kind sir." She said in a mocking tone.

"Welcome my good lady." He said with a smirk.

Gabriella looped her arm in his and fell into step beside him. "Can we go on the spinning cherries."

"Awesome." He said leading the way.

"Did you know that according to the film's animators, you will see 6,469,952 black spots every time you view 101 Dalmations." She said as they got in line.

"Whoa... who counted?" he said looking down at her with a smile.

"Bets me?"she said as they moved up.

"Wow." Troy handed his ticket to the man and so did Gabriella. "What other things do you know?"

Gabriella followed suit and got into the cherry. "Well they say that 22 cigarettes are smoked in the movie, Casablanca."

Troy made a funny face. "Never saw it." he said with shrug bringing down the bar.

"Are you kidding me it's a classic." She said holding her hands up. "Here's looking at you kid?"

Troy shook his head as the ride started. "Nope."

"Oh you are so missing out." she said putting both her hands on the spinning wheel. With a smile she pulled the wheel to the right and he also placed his hands on it. Both of them screamed and laughed as the spinning cherry went round and round.

Four rides in Gabriella purchased a thing of cotton candy. Walking over to the basketball hoop arcade game she watched as Troy made basket after basket. His arms were a piece of art work crafted by his sport and nurtured by the weights she seem him lift in the garage.

"Impressed?" he said when the game ended. His score perfect.

"No." she said taking some cotton candy and putting it in her mouth.

"Why not?" he said taken a back as he looked back at the hoop. "I made every basket."

"You do that every day and at every game." she said with a shrug. "Do something unexpected and I'll be impressed."

"Tough." He said taking some of her cotton candy.

"Well it gives you something to work towards." She said walking along the video games.

Troy fell into step and tucked his hands in his pocket. Some of the strands from her hair came loose to be honest he wanted her hair down. He didn't know why he just felt an urge to be able to see it against her skin and maybe run his hand through it.

"What?" she asked looking at him with a sideways glance.

"Nothing." He said reaching for more cotton candy.

"I'm sure it is." She said shaking her head.

Troy looked off to the side. "So why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Not worth it." she said with a shrug.

"You're not that bad." He said tilting his head to the side and looking at her again in the sunlight. "In fact you're kind of cool to hang out with."

"Sometimes life is not about being popular and more about being who you are." she said taking a seat at a picnic table.

"I am who I am." He said with a deep breath as he sat down beside her.

"No you're the basketball guy, Sharpay's boy toy, East High promo boy." She listed with smirk.

Troy was quite and he leaned back to look at all the other people walking around. "I wanted to go on a road trip to figure it out." he said looking at her. "I not sure about where my life is going."

"Well it sounds like you don't want it to marry Sharpay."

"I don't" he said with a sigh. "I like basket ball, but I'm not sure that what I want to do forever."

"Then don't" she said shrugging her shoulder and tilted the cotton candy in his direction. "What makes you happy now?"

"Fixing my truck, listening to music."

Gabriella hit him on the shoulder. "Study engineering, mechanics, or better yet a business degree and open your own garage."

Troy looked at her with and odd expression. "I never thought of that."

"What else do you like?"

"I like commercials."

"Advertising." Gabriella said with a smile. "Sell me something?"

"You can be sold?"

"Not easily." She said knocking into his side. "That's why I'm good for practice."

"Right." Suddenly it got darker. Troy looked up at the sky and frown. "Looks like the Rains coming back."

"What you think your sugar or something?"

"Oh and you want to be caught in the rain."

"Little rain never hurt anyone." She said leaning back.

"Right." Troy looked up and there was a flash of lighting with a rumble of distant thunder. "Well I'm going back to the truck." He said "And don't think I won't leave you here." Getting off the table he began to walk away.

" Come on Troy!" she called but he kept walking. "Troy?" she squealed as she jumped up to follow him. "You can't leave me behind."

"Watch me." he said reaching in his pocket for his keys. Troy stopped mid step. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit, what?" Gabriella said when she caught up.

"I think I lost the keys."

"That's not funny."

"I wish I was being funny." He said suddenly really serious.

"You know I told you, you couldn't leave me behind…" Gabriella lifted a pair of keys in her hand.

Troy looked at her in disbelief. "How did you … when?"

The thunder boomed and she let out a laugh. "First one to the car gets to drive!"

"No, no,no!" he said taking off after her. The rain began to fall as they ran out of the park and into the parking lot the lose strands from her braid which at a point flowed around her face in the wind now clung to the side of her face. Troy heard the sounds of her laughter as she darted between cars and with him hot on her tail.

Her green dress was damp like his shirt and it was beginning stick to their bodies. Right before Gabriella could reach the truck Troy's arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted from the ground.

Letting out a scream she laughed as he spun her around in the pouring rain. "Cheater!" She called out as he set her down on the ground.

"Who stole my keys!" he said reaching for them.

Gabriella pulled her hand away and took a step back. "It's like a three day drive to the next campus." She said with pout.

Troy narrowed his eyes in the rain and smiled down at her small figure becoming more and more soaked to the bone, her curves becoming all the more apparent. Her pouty face all but to alluring. God help him he felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time that had nothing to do with basket ball.

Reaching for them again she giggled and held them behind her back. "Let me drive just for a hour, I swear I can do it."

Troy took a step forward coming closer to her then he trusted himself. Looking down at her lips he felt a pull, a desire in his core to press his against hers. He never felt that way about Sharpay. Sharpay!

Gabriella felt her heart pounding against her ribcage like a gorilla begging to be set free. They were so close. She could feel his breath and she was sure he could hear hers because it was coming out hard as she waited for his next move. She could see it in his eyes he wanted to kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her. Hell if she wasn't so unsure wither her knees could take it or not she'd kiss him.

With one more step he was closer to her and there chest were almost touching. Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt him lean in and his hands slid down her arms. Their hands touching their lips still at a painfully close distance with realizing what happened he pulled away and the cold slapped her in the face she opened her eyes to see him holding up the keys.

"I'll let you drive when it's not raining." He said in a low voice.

Gabriella nodded and without another word they made their way back into the Truck.


	9. Chapter 9

_So this is the part where we pretend nothing happened. Like that moment in time never existed. The rain was falling between us, my heart wasn't pounding its way up my throat. I didn't almost have my first kiss in the parking lot of the carnival. _

_What did happened is a nice day, I went to the carnival I rode the spinning cherries and the rollercoaster's. I watched Troy play a flawless game of basket ball and we shared cotton candy. It was a race to the truck and as a reward Troy said I could drive when it's not raining. _

_But I know that that almost kiss happened. And let me tell you he's not getting away that easy. Boys like Troy don't like girls like me. But if my first kiss could be Troy Bolton … Taylor and I would be squealing for days. _

_We're going to be on the road for the next three days. This next college will be the end of week one. Things are going by really fast and I feel like I'm getting somewhere about my college choice. I mean granted I'm not buying the team sweater and all just yet but I think I want to go to Stanford. It kind of a happy middle for me, not so big not so small._

Troy looked over at Gabriella who was writing in her notebook. He knew what she was writing about. It was the thing he'd been thinking about for the last five hours of random buildings and people they passed by. That moment in the parking lot, the one he didn't want to think about but couldn't help but think about.

Gabriella brought her feet up to the dashboard her dress slipping as she leaned back turned the page to keep writing. She let out a sigh and then reached for her iPod. Roaming though the choices she decided on something soft that came from the speakers and she continued to write.

Troy eyes wondered over to the passenger side pausing to get an eye full of her long legs that seem to go on forever as his eyes seemed to wrap around them. Her skin looked so soft it seemed so smooth and he could only imagine how warm her skin would feel against his own. Troy was distracted when the car started to shake. Looking up at the road to see that he was angled to the street pole off and almost off the road he quickly jerked the wheel towards left. "Shit."

"Troy!" Gabriella jerked to the side as she looked up and seen him doge the pole. "What the hell!" she shrieked as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands and kept his eyes straight.

"I'm sorry but you try driving in silence for five hours." He lied. "I'm just tired."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Reaching for the map she followed the route with her finger. "The next hotel isn't far." She said looking over at him. "Want to stop?"

"No we'll just hit up the next one." He said not risking the look her way. "I can mange." He said with a smirk.

Gabriella let out sigh and put the map down. "Well then make a stop at the gas station I have to pee anyways." she said closing her notebook.

"You always have to pee." He said with a sigh as he spotted a gas station.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes. "Besides I want get out of this dress, I've been in this dress long enough; I'm beginning to hate it."

"I agree." He said quickly.

Gabriella looked over at him with an old glare. "What's that mean?"

"What's what mean?"

"You hate my dress?" she said looking down at it.

"No it's a nice dress I just don't think it fits the whole road trip theme." He said pulling up to a pump. When Gabriella still stared at him oddly he let out a groan. "Go change." He said motion to the rest stop sign.

Gabriella shook her head and got out. Her braid was a big mess as it hung down now dry from the rain. As soon as she got her bag free from the back she made her way to the bathroom and Troy watched her every step.

Getting out of the truck he walked into the store and began walking between the aisle when his phone rang. Troy reached in his pocket and seen it was almost seven. "Hey Sharpay." He said with a low voice as he picked up a can of body axe.

"Hey lover." She said, "Dying to come home yet?"

"Always." He said coming to the product and picking up deodorant.

"Well I've missed you." She said. "And I have the perfect surprise that's going to brighten your day."

"Oh yeah, And what might that be." he said pausing at the condom section. His palm suddenly got super sweaty and he felt the air knock out of his lungs.

"I was thinking about the color for the bedroom and I think I going with pearl pink." She said with a squeal. "is it adorable. And we can have white curtains that open up to the beautiful view."

Troy closed his eyes and took a breath. "Sharpay I'm not sure I want to talk about this." he said opening his eyes and looking at the three pack. The thought of Gabriella under his touch suddenly did a lot more then distracting. He felt the blood drop down to his pants.

"Alright fine then." She said a bit disappointed. "How are things with little miss smart pants." She said her voice dropping as she mentioned Gabriella.

"It's going alright." He said with a shrug as he pulled his hand away from the box and turned quickly to the refrigerator. Was he going crazy? Was he losing his mind? Condoms? Like he'd ever get that far with her. Like she'd let him.

"Heard the weather is awful, how's the drive coming?"

"it's going well I mean we had to pull in to a motel once and wait it out-"

"Are you sharing a bed with her?"

Troy lifted his drink and closed his eyes. How bad was it if he wanted to? "No we sleep in separate beds." He said with a shrug.

"You're in the same room?" she said with annoyance.

"Well yeah makes no sense getting an extra one." He said with a small laugh. Troy looked up and seen Gabriella come into the store and make a beeline for the chips. She was in a short sleeve white t-shirt with hip hugger jeans. A simple outfit made so alluring. Her hair was down and wavy from her braid as she read the back of a Lays bag. "Besides I'm not attracted to her like that." he said.

"That's because nothing is sexier then me." Sharpay said with sigh. "it's a gift and curse."

Troy nodded as he watch Gabriella squat down on her knees as she reached for a box of cookies. "yeah, yeah." He said once he realized she couldn't see him.

"I got to go I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said

"Alright I lov-"

The phone went dead and Troy rolled his eyes as he put the phone back in his pocket. It would kill her to try and say or finish hearing it once in a while. Walking over to the aisle where Gabriella was he stood behind her. She was currently debating between Oreos and chocolate chip.

"I'm an Oreo fan." He said crouching down to her level.

"Bet you're a twister." She said with a raised brow.

"I bet you're a dunker."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I am what I am."

Troy laughed as she decided on the Oreos and put the other back. Her hair fell over her shoulder and he smiled. "Your hair looks nice like that." he said pointing at it.

"Yeah well I couldn't braid it anymore." She said with a sigh. "Sometimes it has a mind of its own."

Troy watched as she stood up, he couldn't stop himself from staring and after she paid for her items he smiled as she leaned on the counter and waited for him.

"So." She said in a big huff.

"So what?"

"Why Sharpay?"

Troy gave the man his money and gathered his items. "Because she's a cheerleader."

"So that makes her datable?"

Troy shrugged as they made their way back to the car. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to have a boyfriend some day and apparently there's this secret man world that I don't understand." She said opening her Oreo bag.

"I'm not like every other guy in the world G."

"Gabriella," she corrected. "And yes you are you said it yourself it's all basic cable."

"What's wrong with G."

"It makes me sound like a home dog or something and in case you haven't noticed I'm a girl." She said walking around to her side.

"I noticed." He said as he opened his drink. "I'm a teenage guy in a relationship that's different."

"Well, I want to date a teenage guy and put him in a relationship." she said getting in the car.

"It doesn't work that way." he said turning on the car.

"That or your just stupid." She said rolling her eyes and leaning back as she ate her Oreo cookie.

"I am not Stupid."

Gabriella rolled her eyes in response. "Your with someone you don't love, you have the potential to do great things and your scared."

"Whoa, whoa, I am not scared."

"Then why not kiss me?" she said looking over at him with narrow eyes.

"Because I'm in a relationship." he said with a raised voice.

"But you wanted too, and you didn't because you're afraid of change." She said with triumph.

Troy took a deep breath and put the truck in drive. She leaned back in the seat as he pulled out of the gas station and started down the road. The drive was silent as the two sat in their own worlds Troy staring at the road Gabriella nodding her head to Carlos Santana.

"We're stopping at a motel." Troy voice cut through the music as he flipped on his turning signal.

"I thought you were fine?"

"I'm tired." He said not looking at her.

Gabriella looked at the motel and frown. "I don't want to stay here." She said looking around in disgust.

"I don't care." He said parking the truck.

Gabriella turned off her iPod and looked at the blinking sign and dingy motel. She could only image how gross the room must look if the outside was so run down.

"Troy."

"What?" he said looking at her while he pulled his keys out.

"I don't feel comfortable here." She said looking out the window at a couple standing outside smoking.

"It's not a big deal. We're only here for the night. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Promise."

"Yeah." He said with a shrug. Troy got out of the Truck and looked back at Gabriella. "Come on, I know you don't want to wait in the Truck."

Gabriella got out and walked around to his side where she linked her arm in his and they walked side by side to the front desk.

"Why are you so freaked?"

"I seen horror movies that start this way." she whispered as they came up to the desk.

Troy rolled his eyes and hit the bell. "Excuse me?"

A older man came to the front desk and looked at them both. "What can I do ya all?" he said removing a cigarette from behind his ear.

"We need a room for the night." Troy said opening his wallet. "A double."

"Aint got no doubles." The man said rolling the slim stick between his fingers.

Gabriella stared as the man rolled the cancer stick between his fingers keeping her eye on stick as it moved.

"What do you have?"

"We got two twin rooms or one single." He said placing the stick back behind his ear. "Trying to quit." He said towards Gabriella and she nodded.

Troy signed. "How much a room?"

"I don't want sleep alone." Gabriella said tugging at his arm.

Troy closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer. "Let me get the single."

"You want the vibrating bed?"

"Ew." Gabriella said looking at Troy then back at the man.

"No." Troy shook his head.

"Don't know what you're missing." He said with a chuckle as he took the card and slid it through the computer. "Me and the wife use to love that bed." he said with a sigh. "My daughter was made in that room." He said handing Troy the key and card.

"Thank you sir."

"You two have a good night you hear." He said as they walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella walked into the room and looked around her bag tucked under her arm as she grimaced at the sleazy room. Troy came in behind her and closed the door as he put his bag down. "Well you're not alone." He shrugged walking around her and sitting down on the bed.

"Whatever," she said walking deeper into the room. "I'm going to shower." Maybe then she feel a little more clean and friendly.

Troy watched as she walked to the back of the room to the bathroom. "Gabi?"

Gabriella turned around and looked at him oddly; he'd never called her that before. "What?"

"We're cool right?" he said looking down as he began to untie his shoes.

"I don't care." She mumbled going into the bathroom.

Troy placed both his shoes to the side and leaned back on the bed with a puff of air. What the hell did she want from him? Driving in the truck with complete silence on her part was driving him crazy. At least he could sleep through it here. There was a giggle from the next room and Troy looked over at the green flower pattern wall paper. This place was a dump. Standing up he walked over to the window and looked out into the dark parking lot. Turning back to the bed a foil object caught his attention on the nightstand and he walked over to it. His eye widen as he recognized the foil packet to be a condom. The bathroom door unlocked and Troy reached for it quickly shoving it into his pocket.

Gabriella came out put her shoes on the table. Turning around she looked at him as he stood there completely still and arms crossed. "What?"

"Nothing." He said shifting his hands behind his back. "Have a nice shower,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned around to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Gabriella put her bag down on the floor and began to undress. Turning on the shower she looked around in disgust. At least it was a shower. Turning to the mirror looked at her reflection and let out a sigh. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she surly didn't have a little girl's body so why was she still a little girl in everyone's eyes. Once she got into the tub she mostly stayed in the middle and refused to touch the wall or mostly anything in the surrounding area. The warm sprays against her skin made up for the surroundings. Her hands running through her hair as she washed it twice and pushed it back from her face.

Her mind started to wonder about the day. Troy admits that he wanted to kiss her. Even if it was only a in the moment thing at least he had felt something and she wasn't a complete moron. The water trickled down her back as she thought about his hand. They'd been so close to her body. She could almost imagine what touch from those hands would feel like. For almost all her life she'd been day dreaming about that boy next door fantasy. She'd been standing on her balcony dreaming of the day he at least look up and wave or in high hopes smile. Not any smile but a secret smile he kept only for her.

Turning the water of she wiped her face from the water and unnoticed tears. She had to give up her dreams and grow up because in the real world Troy Bolton was nothing like her Boy next door. He was at the school jock and school heart throb, nothing about him was anything like the man of her dreams.

"Yeah, I just got tired." Troy said into the phone as he plugged in his charger. "No we haven't really eaten yet." Sitting back down on the bed he let out a sigh and looked at menu on the night stand. "She's alright, think its that time of the month or something because she been a bit moody." Troy let out a laugh. "I know mom."

"Oh my god!"

Troy jumped from the bed at the sound of the scream. "mom I got to let you go tell dad I'll call back." once he hung up the phone the bathroom door flew open and Gabriella came out with a towel wrapped around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Kill it!" she screamed pointing into the bath room.

Troy moved quickly over to wear she was and looked into the bathroom. "Kill what?"

"Spider, right there by the mirror." She said leaning against him and pointing.

Troy let out a laugh as he looked over at the mirror. "Are you shitting me?" he said turning to face her. "You'll walk into a biker bar in a strange town in the middle of the night but you're afraid of a spider."

"That's Godzilla." She said looking into the bathroom terrified. "Kill it."

Troy walked over to the bed to get his shoe and sighed. "God, women, they want to be all rough and tough but put a spider in the room and suddenly there's a reason men exist." He said walking past her into the bathroom.

Spotting the spider Troy raised the shoe and with his finger pushed it onto the shoe.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking him outside." He said tilting the shoe as the spider climb on. "Just cause your afraid of him doesn't warrant a death ticket." He said walking past her.

Gabriella watched him walk to the door and open it bending over and putting the spider outside. As soon as he watched the spider crawl off he turned around and locked the door behind him. Once everything was quite again Troy tossed the shoe over by his other one and then wiped his brow.  
"Better?" It was the first time he actually looked at her. The first time he actually noticed Gabriella attire or shall he say lack thereof. Her hair was still wet and hung around her face in ringlets and her right hand clutched the towel on the side holding it in place while her other hand rested onto her side.

"Much." She said slowly coming to the same realization he was. Gabriella looked down at her own body and pulled up her free hand in an attempt to cover her chest a bit more. "Thank you, I'm going to get dressed now."

"Wait" Troy froze holding a hand up, although he wasn't sure why. "Are you hungry?" he said closing his fist. What was he doing he should let her go get dressed.

Gabriella paused and looked back at him. "No, not really, just tired." She said.

"Yeah me too." She was about to leave, but to his surprise he spoke again. "So what side of the bed do you want?" he said nervously shoving his hand in his pocket only to yank it back out as it graced the unopened condom in his pocket.

"Not by the door." Gabriella smiled and leaned against the door way. "Thank you for caring." Was he stalling her?

Troy picked up the phone as he looked at her with a nervous smile. "I'm going to call my dad back I kind of hung up with the whole spider crisis."

"Right." She said in a low voice. He was so stalling.

"I'll make the call." he said shrugging as he placed his hands folded in front of his pants. "Try to be done before you get out."

"You do that." she said pushing herself off the wall slowly. Gabriella walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her and pressing herself against it. "What am I doing?" she whispered.

Troy looked down at his pants which were now tighter than before. Quickly he took the condom from his pocket and opened his bag shoving the taboo item into one of his pants pockets. He wasn't sure why the condom made him nervous or why the thought of her finding it made him even more nervous but for now the awkward item was put away. "Son of bitch," He whispered sitting down. Quickly he opened the night stand drawer just in case and doubled checked the other night stand. When all was clear he laid back on the bed and dialed his father's number.

When Gabriella emerged from the bathroom she was wearing a pair of really short shorts and a big East High t-shirt. Running the brush through her hair she walked over to the vanity mirror in the room.

Troy looked away from the TV and at Gabriella as she brushed her hair. "School spirit much?"

"Thought you liked cheer leaders." She said with a smirk. "Wearing an east high shirt is as prep rally as I get." She said putting the brush down and beginning to work on her braid.

"Cheer leaders only braid their pigtails." He responded looking back at the TV.

Gabriella smiled and finished the braid. "Say what you want about my braids. But I rather spend all day braiding it then maintain a look no one's looking at."

"I might look." He said with a shrug trying to be as careless as possible.

"Are you flirting with me?" she said turning around to face him and crossing her arms.

"No." he chuckled. "Just saying your hair might look nice enough to warrant a second glance."

Gabriella bit her lip and smiled as she nodded and uncrossed her arms. "right." Turning she took a seat at the edge of the bed. "What are we watching?"

Troy felt his whole body ease into a relax state as the tension was off. "A movie." He said. Honestly if he hadn't spent the last hour trying to not think of her naked he might know the name of the movie.

"Nice." She said getting more comfortable. Only more comfortable mean laying on her stomach and crossing her legs in the air with her hands under her chin. A position that gave Troy an amazing view of her behind and legs.

Troy rubbed a hand down his face. "Sweet baby Jesus" he whispered.

"What?" Gabriella turned to face him.

"I'm going to bed." he said rolling over.

"Sounds good to me." she said looking back at the TV "Never really like batman returns." She said sitting up.

Troy rolled his eyes and heard the TV turn off. Next was the weight on the other side of the bed. Closing his eyes he tried to think of something other than the girl behind him.

The next thing they heard was a giggle coming from the next room, and Troy let out a groan. There was moan and Troy shifted in his discomfort. The next giggle was from Gabriella.

"Oh my god are they…?" sitting up she listened as there was a bumping noise that began to bump the wall behind them.

"Yup." Troy said lifting the pillow and placing it over his head.

Gabriella stood up and placed her ear to the wall. Troy removed the pillow and looked up at Gabriella. "What the hell are you?"

"Shhh." She motioned to him. "I've never over heard people actually doing it before?"

Sitting up Troy made a disgusted face. Unfortunately he woken up numerous times to his parents own love making and just the thought made him queasy. "Haven't you ever seen porn?"

"Of course." She said looking at him like he was stupid. "I didn't know girls actually moaned like that." she said covering her giggle.

Troy laughed at her not because she was so clueless but because her innocents were astounding to him. "Girls do a lot of things." He said bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Like what?" Gabriella said falling back down to the bed like a three year old at the mention of ice cream.

"I don't know, don't you and Taylor talk about this stuff?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well she tells me some of what her and Chad do but it's kind of awkward and I don't ask many questions."

"But asking me isn't awkward?" Troy said bring a hand up to rub his eye.

"You're a guy; don't guys talk and think about it all the time?"

"No." Troy said laying back down. "I play basket ball and live life just like you do."

"But I think about it a lot." She said bringing her knees to her chest.

"That's because you're a virgin."

"On average, adult men think about sex every seven seconds"

Troy let out a sigh. "Gabi I'm barley 18."

"Each day, there are over 120 million sexual intercourse taking place all over the world." She said with a pleased smile.

"Gabi,"

"You've never called me that before." She said placing her chin on her knee. "Why now."

"You don't like G."

"Why not Gabriella? Why not bookworm, or loser, or geek, St. Theresa, move, virgin or kid with the braids?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"People actually call you move." He said turning to look at her.

"Not all of us live the glamorous life of Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans." She said looking at him with narrow eyes. "Why Gabi?"

Troy sat up, "do you ever stop talking?"

"Ever answer a question?"

"Do you have something you prefer I call you?"

"Nope."

Troy opened his mouth and paused. "I like Gabi, because it suits you, your fun and interesting." He said laying back down.

"awww," she said with a smile. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Troy smiled and got comfortable. "I'm happy you're happy. Now please I want to get some rest."

"Alright, alright." She said getting back under the covers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just thought I'd let everyone know that I'm graduating May 8****th**** and its about to get real busy with finals but I've been working on this story for fun and stress relief. So I'll going to be a college graduate in a matter of weeks and sadly moving back home till I can find a better job but I'm sure I'll get so many story idea's LoL. I wish I lived in a dream world. Till then hope the story is going great for you as it is for me.**

_So he might not be Arnold or the boy next door but he's a good friend. He also takes up half the bed at night too._

_My mother always told me that the boy thing would come to me when it does. She said in order to find love you mustn't look for it. But how can you find something you're not looking for if you don't know what it looks like to begin with. I mean most kids know what love is because they can watch their moms and dads love each other. But my dad died when I was three. Not much of a romantic example for me? _

_The sun is shining and I'm waiting on Troy to finish up in the bathroom. We still have to check out but I refuse to wait in the room on such a good day. _

_By the way Troy and I had this funny conversation last night. He called me Gabi and he said it's because I'm fun and interesting. Whatever the hell that means but I'll take it. Troy is really uncomfortable when we talk about sex. Maybe he regrets having sex? Maybe just the idea of me having sex is uncomfortable to him? never actually thought of that…. trying to figure out Troy Bolton is like a god damn rubrics cube. _

Gabriella looked up from her notebook when the door shut and she watched Troy pick up his bag and walk towards the truck. "Howdy." She greeted.

Troy looked at her white spaghetti strap sundress and cowboy hat on her head. Her hair was down and wavy from her braids. She was sitting on the hood of his truck and the image made him feel unbelievably happy.

"Morning." He smiled coming up to the truck and tossing his bag in back. Troy came around to the front and smiled. "I'm going to go check us out, be right back."

She nodded and watched as Troy turned to walk towards the front desk.

Closing her note book she leaned back and felt the sun on her bare arms. The rain was dried up and the air smelt like a warm summer's day. She stretched out her legs for some sun and smiled peacefully.

"You make me feel so young, you make me feel like spring has come."

Opening her eyes she looked at older man who was looking at her and singing. He was in his early fifties at least and was wearing an buttoned shirt with a white shirt underneath. A gold chain hung around his neck and he nodded his head to her.

"Frank Sinatra." The man said with a smile his shaven face looked up at her innocently.

"I know." She said with smile as she held out her hand. "Come dance with me is my favorite."

"A woman with taste." He said taking her hand in his and lifting it to her lips. "What's a classy little thing like you doing at a motel like this?"

"Road trip." She said with a shrug. "My friend and I are going to different colleges."

"Oh man I remember those good old days?" the man smiled. "High School was the meal ticket for me." he said with a smile. "I was captain of the basket ball team and boy oh boy I had it made."

Gabriella recognized the sad look in his eyes. "What did you do after High school?"

"Went to a community college for engineering." He said looking away from her and back at a his car. "Married my wife and worked for the railroad till 2007." He said holding up his hands.

"Wow," Gabriella smiled. "You must know so much about trains and railroad tracks."

"well the Atlantic Coast was connected with the Great Lakes in 1850, with Chicago in 1853, and with the western side of the Mississippi in 1856." He said letting his hands connect the invisible track before him. "Did you know the first tracks were cast iron tracks." He sighed. "it proved too brittle in railway construction had to replace it by wrought iron, then in 1863, we replaced it with steel."

"So do you make a friend in every town?" Troy said coming up to the truck. Gabriella felt the joy zing through her body as she looked up at Troy who was tucking his wallet into his back pocket.

"Hello there you must be her road trip friend."

"Yup, that's me." Troy said with a smile and looked up at Gabriella.

"Well I've talked long enough I have to go get the key for my room." The man smiled at Troy then at Gabriella. "You make me feel so young." he sang in tune as he walked off.

"So who is he?" Troy crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"A high school you who made something of his life." she said with a smile.

"Oh gee Thanks."

Gabriella watched the man go through the doors of the office and then looked down at Troy who then held out both his hands and grabbed her by the hips. Bracing herself she placed her hands on his shoulders and he brought her down to the ground. "My hero." She said holding onto his shoulders as his hands were still on her hips.

"My Truck isn't a park bench you know." He said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled as well her insides fluttering around like butterflies because his smile was so entrancing. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue from this close and his scent was like a cinnamon spice that fluttered around them in the wind.

There was a sound of an engine starting from nearby car that made Troy transfer his attention. "Let's hit the road." he said pulling away from her and walking over to his door.

Gabriella felt the urge to scream in frustration but reached for her notebook and held it to her chest. That was the second time he almost kissed her. She was sure of it.

Her hat was on his dashboard and every so often a strand of her hair would grace his arm. Something about her was so intoxicating to him. A week ago he didn't even notice she had hazelnut eyes and this morning he was so lost in them he almost would have kissed her right there if it weren't for that back fire from the blue Honda.

Sharpay was a good girl. She was annoying, selfish and a complete bitch but she was a good to him. Kind of. Troy loosened his grip on the wheel, Sharpay was faithful to him. So he owed that to her. She also had plans for the rest of her life that made him just a show piece. He owed it to himself to be more than that. Being with Gabriella made him feel more than that, She made him feel like he had options and possible goals. He felt like he might actually have some control in his life.

The next college was a about the same size as Scottsdale but larger in room space and hallways. "A school like this is almost about right." Troy said eating a fry.

Gabriella and Troy sat amongst the other students in the café for lunch.

"I think I've already set my mind on Stanford." She said with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair and reached for her drink.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because of schools like this, Scottsdale, Berkley and that university we saw." He said dipping a fry into ketchup. "There are a lot of options."

"Yeah but I already know what I want to study"

"What is that?"

Gabriella leaned forward and picked up her hat. "I want to teach." she said putting the hat on.

Troy let out a chuckle. "You want to teach?" he said leaning back with a smile.

"I think I'd be good at it." she said reaching for a fry. "You know half the football team is getting B's because of my literature lesson plan."

"No one I know what's to be a teacher." He said with another laugh.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's great I think it's amazing." Troy said leaning forward. "You'd be a great teacher." He said

Gabriella smiled as she took another bite of her fry. "All I have to do is get that writing scholarship."

"That should be easy you write like all the time." he said waving his hand and lifting his pizza for a bite.

"I write about me." she said tilting her head to side. "I write about stupid love stories and poems."

"Well read one to Me." he said around a mouth full of pizza.

"No." Gabriella jerked up and wiped her hands.

"I'm all ears, and a captive audience."

"I've never read my poetry to anyone but my mom."

"We'll never know how good you are till you read it to a friend." He said leaning back and wiping his hand with a napkin. "Moms have to lie, its like, part of their code or something." He said

"Gee thanks." She said tossing a fry at him.

"Come on." He said with a pleading look. "Read me something."

"Okay, Okay." She said reaching in her bag. "Remember you asked for it."

"Finally the mystery book is going to spill some secrets." He said pointing to her journal.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out began looking though the pages. Thumbing through folded pages, full pages, and half pages she paused and smiled. "I can share this one."

"No." he said with a smile. "it can't be something your okay with." He said reaching for the book.

"I'm not letting you read my book." She said with a laugh.

"Don't have to I'll pick a page you read."

"What?"

"Being a good writer should just be natural; it's the only way we'll know for sure."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and held the book up. "The folded pages are poems. I'm not reading anything but a poem."

"Deal." He said flipping the pages. Quietly he counted to 14. "Ah 14 my lucky number." He said holding up a page. "This one."

Gabriella looked up at the page and let out a sigh. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Gabriella leaned back in her chair and looked over the poem then leaned in and began to read aloud.

I am a poem

The rhythm of rhyming words sway in my hips

My eyes are metaphors

Creating cravings in your appetite

Two pieces of dark chocolate, waiting for your eyes to devour them

I am a poem

From my hands to my feet

My lips are similes like sweet baby skin

My arms and legs are the stanzas, holding their own theme

My thighs are the couplets of Shakespeare's work

My curves are the lines leading eyes in and out of stanzas

I am a poem

The color of my skin is the ink

And my hair flows like the words off the page

Telling a story with each curl

I am a poem

Sometimes I am a love poem

Filled with words of heat and passion

Sometimes I am an angered list of words

Each one packing a punch of satisfaction

Sometimes I can be a sexy thought

Leaving sizzling flames along your skin

I am a poem

When I want something

I speak

When I need something

I take

But I could never be poem

Just a willing participant in dead form

A human connection to words that can become

so meaningless on a page

Packed with tainted assumptions of poetry

Just the conductor of the pen

Troy was silent for a moment and then slowly nodded his head. "You're a good writer." He said leaning back.

Gabriella tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at the page. "I enjoy it."

"You're good at it." he said with a smile.

Gabriella tucked her book away in her bag and shrugged her shoulders. "I okay." She said with a smile. "and I'm good with that."

Troy smiled as he stared at the curve of her neck and how the skin contrasted against the white. The dress had been driving him nuts all day. It was short enough to be sexy long enough to be so innocent. And the best part of it was that she didn't even know how incredible she looked in that cowboy hat.

"We got to hit the road." Troy said looking at his watch. "Come on."

Gabriella gathered her things and they made their way out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. The I am, I am not poem is one of my own, I do a lot of the open mics around my school or at home. I'm happy you guys enjoyed it. I like expressing myself and I write a lot. …School is killing me I just finished a 55 page paper this week and a 12 page paper last night. Hopefully I can still complete the rough draft for my Monday class. My professor wants 12 to 15 pages about kid's media and research. Thank god there are only 12 more days of classes!!!!**

Gabriella stretched her legs as she got out of the truck. Troy was filling the Gas tank and he wiped his brow from the sweat. The day was a scorcher and she'd put her hair up in a sloppy up due. Walking toward the gas station she pushed her way in and welcomed the air conditioned store.

Troy smiled as he watched her walk away. Her hips seemed to sway and tease without any effort. When his phone rang he reached for his pocket and mindlessly picked up. "Troy."

"Baby, do you know what time it is!"

Troy jerked to the voice on the line and looked at his watch. It was a quarter past seven. "I'm sorry Sharpay, really I been driving for hours I just pulled into the gas station."

"You forgot about me." she said with a pouty voice.

Troy rolled his eyes and leaned against the truck as it filled up. "Shar, I didn't forget, I'm just not going to talk and drive."

"Well I'll have you know that daddy is talking to the people who work for the Lakers and word is there looking for the next big college star." She said excitedly.

"Sharpay, I've been thinking."

"Oh brother, here we go." Her voice was distant.

"It's just that I was thinking about all the other things that I'm good at and I was thinking about advertisement or maybe even engineering?" he said with a smile.

"Your good at basketball." She said in a bored tone.

"Well yeah for now, but I don't want to play basket ball forever." He said with a shrug. "I want a career you know."

"A career!?!? Troy basket ball is a career, remember the plan." She said with a high voice. "you and me married and you a big time basketball star while I make movies." She added.

"But i-"

"You're just tired, and scared." She said with a sigh. "Take a few days and just breath, I'm sure you'll be fine silly."

"Shar do you love me?" after he said it there was a pause on the other line.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The Yes or No kind Shar." He said looking at the sale price as it rose.

"Well of course I do, Troy we're going to get married."

"Why?"

"Because I'm head cheerleader and your captain of the basket ball team hello we east high cutest couple." She said a bit panicked.

"That not love Shar that a popularity contest."

"is this because of that geek your with?" Sharpay said as if whispering into the phone.

"No it's not because of Gabriella." he said with a strong tone on her name.

"Look I understand that it's been a while and that she all pure and proper." She said there was a pause and she took a deep breath. "I'll understand if you do… I mean couples go through this all the time in Hollywood I can look the other way."

"That's not what I'm asking." Troy said into the phone as he looked over at Gabriella who was making her way back to the truck. "If I wanted to fuck someone I wouldn't ask your permission, and I would never want either one of us to be okay with looking the other way."

"Well then what do you want me to say about it Troy." she said with a cry. "I don't want you to fuck that little two timing geek."

"She's not geek and for the last time this has nothing to do with her. Leave her out of it." he said letting go of the pump. Running a hand through his hair he turned away so Gabriella wouldn't see him. "If you cared about me, you'd care about what I want for my future and not just about your twisted pipe dream."

"Then make a plan Troy, do something, make a move because from where I am all your doing is waiting till someone says jump."

"Then listen to this." he said wiping his mouth. "We're over."

"You are not breaking up with me over the phone."

Troy pressed the end button and shoved the phone in his pocket. After a moment of silence he kicked the tire and let out a groan.

"It's not that expensive." Gabriella said as she walked over to the pump and read off the price "50 dollars and we been driving three days." She said cocking her head to the side.

Troy let out a sigh and took the pump out. he didn't want to talk, nor did he want to see her. Reaching for his wallet he walked around her and walked to the store.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and watched as he disappeared. "Boys." She said with a sigh. Opening the door she picked up her cell phone from her bag and dialed her mother's number.

"Hey mom."

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much what has been like, did you like Scottsdale?"

"No, or this last one either." Gabriella said leaning against the truck. "I'm set on Stanford."

"How is Troy doing?"

"I don't know." Gabriella picked up the window clear and began to clean the wind shield. "He's mad right now about something but I swear I had nothing to do with it this time."

"This time?" Her mother voice turned firm.

"Don't worry I've been a doll ever since the bar thing I told you about." She said with a sigh. "I think it's the heat." She said using her arm to wipe some of the sweat from her brow.

"You guys shouldn't be in a hot car all day."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure he'll snap out it soon." Gabriella said walking around to get the other side. "I call you at the next stop."

"Okay remembers to take pictures."

"I will." Gabriella said with a smile. As soon as she was done she hung up the phone and though it on the seat.

When Troy got back to the car Gabriella simply got in and remained quiet. He was still fuming and he chucked his phone into the glove compartment. Gabriella didn't say a word, she only sat and watched as he put the car in drive and they went on their way. She didn't know if there were going to stop at the circled motel on the map or if he was so mad he'd drive past it but she didn't want to ask either instead she plugged in her iPod.

"Put your headsets on." He said in a low voice.

"Okay." She said bringing her bag up on the seat with her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Gabriella took a deep breath and took out her notebook as well. Might as well dream a little.

"_You don't know how dangerous I can be for you" he said as he angled his shot the lean muscles in his arms flexed as he angled his aim, then with one stroke hit the ball. Her eyes jumped to the table just in time to see the two stripes make it in the left corner pocket. For a moment he let a satisfied smirk play on the corner of his lips, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. _

"_That's the point" she said silently to herself "well I've always been drawn to danger?" her voice was low and sultry. She watched as his jaw clenched and he took another shot, only this time he got nothing. Taking a moment to study the table Amanda positioned herself in front of him. Bending her body over the tables edge as she took her shot. She always liked the game; something about it just reeked of sexuality and foreplay. As she aimed her cue she felt his eyes on her ass burning a hole through her skirt and slowly caressing it with his eyes._

"_Hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't play with fire?" his voice was filled with a husky tone. With a small thrust Amanda taped the ball and shot a solid reeling into right hand pocket. She smile in triumph "some like it hot" she said setting up for her next shot._

"_And just how hot are we talking about?" he whispered in her ear. Amanda was unaware that he had come up so close behind her. Turning around she faced him daring him with her eyes to touch her. His body came up close to hers backing her into the table and boxing her in by placing his arms on either side of her. Overwhelmed by his scent she slowly let the table become her support no longer trusting her legs to hold her up. Slowly his eyes came down to her lips, his own forming a smile of wicked intentions. She wanted him more then she had ever wanted a man before and something about the way he looked at her made her skin blaze with the craving for his touch. _

Gabriella looked up as soon as she noticed he pulled over. "What's wrong." she said pulling the headsets out of her ears.

"You want to drive?" he said looking at her with a weak smile.

Gabriella looked at him then at the road before them, and then she looked back at him. "Are we in trouble?"

"No." he said with a laugh as his hands slid off the steering wheel.

"Then why are you asking if I want to drive?"

"Wasn't that are deal?" he said looking at her with a stronger smile now.

Gabriella took a breath and then nodded. "Okay I can drive."

Troy undid his seat belt and got out of the truck allowing her to just move over as he walked around to the passenger side. When he got in he took hold of her iPod and plugged it in. "I'll DJ for a while and you can drive for a while." He said leaning back in the seat.

Gabriella took a deep breath and adjusted her mirrors. "Where am I going?"

"Straight down the highway till you hit motel 6" he said looking at the map real quick.

Putting the truck in drive she moved on to the high way and slowly eased into traffic. Troy nodded in approval as she drove for a while and then he looked down at her iPod. Moving through it he went through her playlist. Her playlist were pretty self explanatory, Writing music, Sleeping soundtrack, Driving music, and Jogging music. Selecting her Jogging music he waited as the sound filtered through the radio.

_**Between you and I, **_

_**And the starlight of the sky, **_

_**Nothin' and no one would ever know, **_

_**Galaxies high, you take me so fully, **_

_**As we jive through tonight, **_

_**Holdin' nothin' from eyes, **_

Gabriella made a small moan of pleasure as she tilted her head and slowly began to sing along.

_**All I ever need, is you to take this crown, **_

_**Just lay me down, **_

_**All I have, is you to pull me through **_

_**This world that I'm in, my love, **_

_**Between you and I Just you and I, Just you and I **_

_**Baby, Just can't stop lovin' you, **_

_**Your kisses, are haunting my head **_

_**Between you and I darlin', **_

_**Nothin' could get better baby, **_

_**I just love when you call me lady, **_

_**oh ya know that drives me crazy **_

He like the song it was soft and mellow.

_**Violets are blue, **_

_**'N' every color, brings remnants of you, **_

_**Reach up and touch what you can feel, **_

_**Captivated, so surreal, **_

_**Drowning inside, **_

_**Of your soul that runs so deep, **_

_**As I'm lying here beside you, Infatuated, I'm so weak**_

Troy was looking out the window listening to the music when Gabriella spoke.

"How did your parents meet?" she asked checking her speed.

"he was voted class clown and she was most likely to succeed." Troy smiled as the memory came to him about the story he'd heard ever he could remember. "My mom said she knew when he touched her hand."

"How?"

"She said she had to look to see if it was still there." He said with a smile. "They retell the story a lot." He said leaning back.

"My mom met my dad at the hospital she was taking residency at, he was a doctor." After she spoke there was silence.

"What's the last thing you remember about him?"

"The day he died." Gabriella said pushing herself up a bit. "I mean I remember very little because I was so young but I don't think I can ever forget the day he died."

"What happened?"

"He was holding on by a thread. So I climbed into the hospital bed and mom stood on the side of the bed holding his hand and we told him how much we loved him, how much we'd miss him and after I gave him a kiss the last thing I heard was the Machine."

Troy was quite. Gabriella wiped away a tear and smiled as she continued to watch the road.

"I'm sorry." He said after a while.

"Don't be, things happen for a reason, I think that god had a plan for him." she said with smile. "Just like he has a plan for us."

Troy smiled and he turned to look out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you who wanted to know the song in the last Chapter was Between You & I by Jessica Simpson. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.**

When they got to the hotel Gabriella let her hair down and soaked up the air conditioned surroundings. "What a week." she said looking over at Troy.

"Here's to week two." He said with a shrug letting their bags fall to the side of the bed.

"I have to call my mom." Reaching for her bag she searched for her phone.

"I should call my dad."

Both of them flipped their phones open and Troy paused. "I'm going to go outside." He said "that way you and your mom can have some privacy."

"Thanks but you don't have to." She smiled as she lifted the phone to her ear.

Troy lifted the phone to his ear and walked out into the heat. After three rings his father answered. "Is it really as hot as they say it is?"

"Worst." Troy groaned as he leaned against the wall in the shade.

"Where are you right now?"

"At a Motel 6 a bit away from Nevada but still in Arizona." Troy said kicking at some dust.

"How is Gabriella taking the heat?"

"She's alright, right now I think she's enjoying the air conditioner though." Troy placed a hand in his pocket. "I have to get the truck's air conditioner working. I don't think opening up the windows is going to cut it anymore."

"I told you to get that fixed before you left."

"I know." Troy said letting his shoulders fall.

"And how is the college site seeing?"

"Not too bad. I was talking to Gabriella and we were tossing around some ideas." Troy nodded as a couple walked by. "she said I might be able to do more than basketball, like engineering or advertisement." He shrugged. "I mean I'm not sure about where but I'm actually a little more interested about the what."

"Well your still going to have to play basketball, I mean your scholarship will be for basket ball after all."

"Gabriella said Berkley has a great basketball team."

"Berkley huh?" there was a laugh. "Sharpay isn't going to like that."

"I'm not so sure about Sharpay anymore." he said in a low voice as his smile vanished. "She 's going down a different kind of path."

"So I'm up to speed this wouldn't have anything to do with Gabriella?" he asked. "I mean you barley talk about her at all and I think you've mentioned her five times in the last two minutes."

"I hadn't noticed," Troy said looking at his gym shoes. Right now he'd kill to just shoot some hoops or anything just to knock off the tension in shoulders. "but It's a me and Sharpay thing."

"Well, if you need to talk I'm a phone call away." His father paused. "But keep in mind that Gabriella is the girl next door."

"I know." It wasn't like she was the only reason she was just a small part of this stress on his shoulders.

"That's what I told my father about your mother." He said with what Troy could imagine was a tilted smirk. "My father told me to stay out of her way because she was going places."

"Yeah well Gabriella is going places." Troy said looking out into the parking lot. "but I'm not interested." Or at least he shouldn't be.

"Good. Just think before you act is all I'm saying."

"I am, she's a really…cool… friend." Troy said slowly.

"Well I'll talk to you later son, your mother wants to go out for dinner."

"Alright, night dad."

"night."

Troy put his phone in his pocket and made his way back into the room where Gabriella was sitting on her bed writing in her notebook.

"Talk to your mom?"

"Nope. She working." Gabriella said looking up at him and letting out a sigh. "Nothing new."

"Your mom work a lot?" Troy said sitting on his own bed and beginning to remove his shoes.

"She's saving to get me into college." She said looking down at her notebook. " Sometimes it makes me feel awful."

"Why?" Troy turned on his side to face her.

"She's wasting her life away working all the extra hours she can so I can go some place and learn about teaching." Gabriella sat up and closed her notebook. "it's not fair."

"Nothing in life ever is." Troy said returning to his back on the bed.

"So what were you upset about earlier?" Gabriella said getting up from the bed and putting her journal on the nightstand.

"Sharpay." He said bringing his hands up to his face.

"Sounds like fun."

"You wouldn't believe." He said looking at her and tucking his arms under his head. Women could be so annoying and yet he was sure without them the male race would die or go into a terrible drought.

Gabriella turned on the television and flipped through the stations until she found a music channel.

"Aren't you sick of music?" Troy asked sitting up.

"Aren't you sick of basketball?"

"To be honest." He said with a huff. "just a bit."

Gabriella turned and looked at him with an odd smile. "Well, well, well. Troy the basketball boy wants a change in the game."

"Nice one." He said nodding his head. "You come up with that all by yourself."

"And I'm getting it copyrighted." She said with a flick of the remote in her wrist as she turned around to the video.

Troy chuckled and watched as Gabriella begun to sway to the music.

"What is this?" he asked looking at the screen.

"I don't know but it has a good beat." Tossing the remote aside she looked at him with a smile. "Dance with me, it'll ease the stress."

"I don't dance." He said sitting on his hands.

Gabriella smirked and held her hands up. "No, I refuse to believe that you don't dance" she said with a smile "you just don't dance with girls like me."Gabriella smiled and looked down at her hands. "You're that guy." She added looking back up at him. letting her hands fall to her side she let out a small laugh and made her way to over to the bathroom door. "It's all part of the separate world thing."

Troy lurched up from the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist stopping her in her tracks. He knew it was a bad move. He knew this wasn't going to end well. "If I danced with anyone it'd be you." He said in a low voice.

Gabriella hands came down over his and her lips tugged into a smile. His arm was sturdy around her waist like his arm was made for it. "I don't know about that. Boys like you shouldn't tell girls like me such lies." Especially when there the one thing she's spent long waking hours wishing she'd hear whispered in her ear one day.

Troy's hand rested on her hip and he eased the grip on her waist allowing her to turn around. Troy let a small smile linger on his lips as he looked into the hazel brown eyes from this morning.

"If you're going to do it,… do it." She said looking up into his eyes. When he didn't respond to her she felt her heart almost pause. Her whole body was at a stand still waiting for him to make the next move. She did her part she laid out the rules of the game it was his turn and the fear of rejection never felt so powerful.

At the sound of her voice Troy mind took off on a dash and his chest expanded with his breath as he looked down at her. His father voice echoed in his mind. _Think before you act, she's the girl next door. _Whatever he did would have consequences, she wasn't the rebound type of girl. They were friends. Sharpay would kill him if she knew. _I know it's been awhile I can look the other way. _Maybe he just needed to get her out of his system. Maybe it was the time they were spending together playing tricks on him. there nothing little sister about her he couldn't even believe he had one time even referred to her as an annoying little sister from a hell dimension.

Gabriella let her should fall a bit and then quickly recovered with a smile. "See, I told you." She said moving out of his arms. "Lies and false attractions we're probably better off." She added turning away from him.

"Gabi?"

His voice made her turn around and despite the start of tears in her eyes she looked at him head on in the bravest way she could as a woman rejected.

Troy took two steps before their bodies came together before his arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her from the ground.

On instinct and full surprise her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Gabriella's eyes shut tight as the feel of his lips came crashing down on her own. She had no idea what she was doing, no clue what he was going to do, but her body urged to be closer to him.

Frustration, lust, need, and something he couldn't identify came rushing through him. It was coursing through his veins as he braced them from the impact of the wall with his arm and then gently pressed her against it. Troy held back as much as he could Coaxing her through the kiss with his own lips that grazed and pressed against hers. Her soft lips that slowly began to part for him and he took advantage of the invitation.

Her hands gripped at his shoulders and the feeling only added to his drive, everything about her added to his desire to kiss her deeper. His tongue darted into her mouth slowly and then came out waiting for her reaction. To his surprise she repeated his move and he smiled into the kiss as he went in again this time she met him with her own tongue and he pressed against her more in an attempt to be closer.

When he pulled away Gabriella stood still, her hands almost detached from him her legs still wrapped around him. Troy tilted his head to see into her eyes a bit better and he smiled at lusty glaze he seen in her eyes. A glaze he was responsible for. For a moment Troy felt pride for a moment he smiled and then suddenly a sinking feeling fell in his stomach. _Now what Troy?_

He needed to think. He needed to get out of here before something else happened.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes meeting them as if for the first time. Slowly she let her body relax and she slid down letting her feet touch the ground. Troy took a step back to allow her room but didn't move completely.

Her right hand came to her lips as she felt them with a brush of her finger tips. They felt so different now. She always imagined her first kiss. Always thought it be a stolen kiss or something that would just happen. She never thought Troy would ever be her first kiss.

"I'm going to try to get the air conditioner working." Troy backed slowly away. "Maybe bring back something to eat?"

Gabriella nodded in silence as she watched him leave the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Troy wiped his brow and looked at the water bottle in his hand, then at the man under the hood of his truck. "So how long?" he said taking a seat on the bench.

"Just a small crack." The man said looking up. "I'll have it fixed in a half an hour."

"Cool." Troy leaned back and let his head rest against the wall. Kissing her was intense. In fact even now after driving around in heat to find a mechanic and sitting around sweating he still felt her against him. He felt her breast against his chest, her lips against his own and her arms curled around his neck. In the two years of his relationship with Sharpay he's never been able to kiss her like that. He never felt so much before about a kiss. During, or after.

"Oh man," Troy mumbled leaning over and wiping his face. Sharpay had left 36 messages on his phone. And when he listened to three of them he decided to just delete the rest without question. What was he going to do now? Sharpay insisted that they just needed a break. She said when he came back things would be okay and back to normal.

Gabriella on the other hand was in the hotel room and it took a lot to make him not turn around and go back to her. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to pin her to that wall and do a lot more then kiss her. He couldn't do that. Gabriella was innocent. His mind was corrupted.

Where was this sudden attraction coming from? Just a week ago he was disgusted by the thought and now he was more turned on by the simple touch of her hair.

Gabriella sat back in her bed.

_After four years of longing from a far, of being invisible to all but teachers, Taylor, mom and maybe Chad the best thing in the world has happened to me. I have gotten my first kiss from Troy Bolton. A dream I've had since the first time I noticed the cool blue in his eyes. _

_Like a princess I was just swept off my feet and pinned to the wall by Troy freaking Bolton…. Okay maybe not like princess, maybe more the Amanda from my story. I don't know but as far as first kisses go, I'm pretty sure that was ten. _

Gabriella looked up and smiled as she looked at the wall where even after he had shut the door her body hadn't moved for at least 5 full minutes.

_On the downside once he realized he was kissing me and not Sharpay or some other hot blond super model like figure he freaked. Now I'm sitting here in what feels like post kiss limbo! He's been gone an hour and 34 minutes, not that I'm counting. That's the act of a desperate woman._

_I just know he coming up with something to say that goes along the lines of, I like you but not in that way. _

_Girls like Gabriella Montez don't get guys like Troy Bolton. There are unwritten laws concerning my happiness and forty cats. _

The sound of the door clicking brought her attention to the door.

When Troy opened the door he looked up and seen Gabriella sitting on the bed in her east high shirt and shorts. Her hair was up in sloppy bun and she was wearing her glasses.

"Hey." She said looking up at him.

"Hey." He responded waving his hand. This wasn't awkward.

"Find food?"

"Yeah." He said holding up a bag. "I also got the air conditioning fixed on the truck."

"Nice." She said looking back down at her writing. Was this supposed to be so awkward?

Troy was at a lost for the words he been repeating to himself. Something he had practiced to explain why he did what he did. "I,"

Gabriella looked back up at him.

"You're wearing you're glasses." He said biting his lip as soon as he realized he couldn't take that lame attempt back.

"I took out my contacts." She said pointing over to the case on the night stand. "I'm not blind but they do help." She smiled.

"Right," Troy took a deep breath.

Gabriella closed her note book and set it on the night stand. "What did you get." She said walking over and taking the bag from his hand. Someone had to make the first move.

"Just some junk food and drinks." He said watching as she walked over to the table and put the bag down.

Gabriella laughed as opened the bag and pulled out a Slim Jim. "Gold." She said leaving the rest of the items in the bag.

"I know you like them." he said shoving a hand in his pocket.

"I do." she said turning to face him and opening the Slim Jim. "Thank you." bowing her head she made a salute .

"Welcome."

There was a long pause as he watched her pull away the wrapper.

"The science of kissing is called philematology you know." She said taking a bite of the Slim Jim.

"No I didn't."He said walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"The term "French kiss" came into the English language around 1923. In France, it's called a tongue kiss or soul kiss because if done right, it feels as if two souls are merging." Gabriella nodded her head and took another bite.

"You know a lot about kissing for someone who's never been kissed." Troy kicked off his shoes.

"I read a lot." she said with a smile. They were both quite and Gabriella wasn't sure what to say.

"This is weird." He said placing both his hands on his thighs.

Gabriella shrugged and walked over to her bed. "I'm not the one that ran out of here like a bat out a hell."

Troy looked down at her legs and his smile faltered. "Sorry."

"Not a big deal." She lied pulling her sheets down.

Troy let out a chuckle and moved up in the bed. "You're the strangest girl I've ever known."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You're a good kisser."

Gabriella paused and turned to look at him. "I am?"

"No." Troy shook his head and laid back into the pillows. "Just trying to ease the tension."

Gabriella picked up a pillow and hit him with it. "Jerk."

"I was kidding." He said grabbing the pillow from her hand. Troy raised a brow and looked at her crossing his arms over his the pillow now against his chest. "I'm keeping this now." He mumbled.

Gabriella let out a sigh. "I am going to brush my teeth."

"You alright?" he said putting the pillow aside. "I didn't hurt you or anything?"

Gabriella was quiet. "You made my lips tingle?" she said placing her fingertips on them once again. "Is that normal?"

"For a first kiss, I guess so." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you."

Troy looked up at her confused, he didn't really know how to follow that.

"You don't have to say anything." She smiled. "But honestly I think maybe we should just forget about It. chalk it up to the heat?"

"Possibly." He said in low voice avoiding her eyes.

Gabriella turned around began digging through her bag for a tooth brush. As soon as she found it she disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella stretched as she got up from the bed and then rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Getting off the bed she walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door open walking inside she heard the shower running and her body stilled.

"Morning." Troy said through the curtain.

Gabriella jumped. "Oh god, I am so sorry I didn't..." Turning around she left the bathroom and shut the door. Today they were going to another small college, something she didn't really have to dress up for anyway. A smile coming to her lips as she walked into the room and sat on the bed. Now she noticed that the bed next to her was empty and made. At least she hadn't walked in while he was getting out or going in. although that must be a sight in it's own. Gabriella smile grew as her imagination began to scope his body.

Walking over to her bag the bathroom door opened.

"I forgot to lock the door, sorry." Troy walked out into the room a towel wrapped around his waist. "The bathroom all yours."

Gabriella turned around and then she froze as she saw him standing there. A blush came to her cheeks and she turned around before he could catch it.

Gabriella nodded and grabbed her bag walking around him as she made her way into the bathroom.

Troy heard the door shut and his shoulders fell. Was there something wrong with the way he looked? Looking down at his muscle he looked at up at the mirror. His arms could use more work… maybe he should start doing pushups or something?

Grabbing his boxers he put his foot through and then other. She was so blunt about sex, she asked him questions yet she was totally shy about things she shouldn't be. Troy reached for his jeans and he listened to the sound of the shower turn on. She was a modest down to earth kind of girl. Troy zipped and buttoned and then plopped down onto the bed. Why did it matter to him what she thought?

Gabriella opened her bottle of water as she closed the truck and began walking along side Troy. She braided her hair into two pigtails and she had on a pair of jeans and a purple cami top.

Troy looked around the campus. "Place looks deserted." He said looking back down at the piece of paper for their tour meet location.

"It's quite too." She said lifting the bottle.

"I don't think we've been to a noisy campus." He said looking up at her as she drank. "Unless you count the ACP."

Gabriella smiled. "How could I forget that." she said "did I tell you I was his Latina Queen."

"How about we find the admissions building." He said looking at her with some annoyance in his eyes.

Gabriella let out a sigh and looked around the campus. "I think it might be over there we're all the welcome signs and balloons are."

Troy looked and seen what she was talking about. "oh," he said folding up the paper.

"Gabriella 3 Troy 0" she said with a laugh.

"Really." Troy said looking over at her. "How on earth did you get three?"

"The bar, the ACP and finding the admission building." She said counting them on her hand.

Troy couldn't help but smile and watched as made her way towards the building. After she was a few steps a head he tucked the paper into his pocket and took off to catch up.

When they got there Gabriella looked over at Troy. "do you hear that?" she said turning toward the sound of music coming from the distance.

"Tour schedule said to be here at 1pm." Troy looked at his watch. "It's 12:40" he said looking back up at Gabriella.

Gabriella ran up the steps of the building to read the paper on the door. "Welcome to Charles Bryon College. Due to our annual fair all tours have been canceled."

"Alright then let's hit the road." Troy turned around to walk away.

"Let's check out the fair." Gabriella ran down the steps her flip flops flapping against her feet.

"Let's not " Troy turned to see her going around the building following the music. "You know did it ever occur to you that it could be a student thing only."

"Well, we are potential students." She called back. "Come on it's over here."

Troy looked up at the sky and let out a groan. He wanted to be alone with her, not surrounded by country Boys and College ones at that.

When Gabriella came up to the table she noted the woman sitting there passing out tickets. "Welcome to our annual fair." She said holding out a strand of ten tickets."

Gabriella smiled. "How much is it?" she said reaching into her pocket.

"First ten tickets are on the house." The woman responded and held up the tickets.

When Troy caught up he was given ten tickets from the older lady at the table. There was no sign of Gabriella anywhere so he began walking around looking for her.

Walking past all the water gun games and prize stuffed animals he smiled at the other people who were having a good time. It was a unique atmosphere to say the least. The campus was bigger than he expected and as he came around to where the student center was he stopped when he noticed the live band.

His eyes darted to the dance floor and sure enough she was right there swinging and swaying to the country music. A smile reached his lips. Then he did something he was sure he'd regret.

Gabriella laughed as she danced along with the crowd putting her hands on her hips and kicking up her feet. As the song ended her laughter died down and she took a deep breath listening to the slow start up of the next song. Looking around she smiled at the couples who had paired up and she felt a ball of envy form in her stomach.

Just as she turned to make her way off the dance floor Troy held up a hand and smiled. "Dance?"

"I don't think we should." she said holding her hand to her chest.

Troy reached for her hand gently and moved closer. "A boy like me can't just let a girl like you stand out here on your own." he said pulling her closer as they began to sway slowly, his hand on her waist the other holding on to her hand as he moved with her.

Gabriella smiled as she looked down at his chest. There was something about him that made her feel like she was the only girl alive. Being around Troy was going to ruin her for any other man that might follow. Taking a deep breath she looked back up at him and smiled. "Friends don't slow dance."

Troy smiled and his hands came up to hers as he twirled her and brought her back in one arm so she was against his chest. Holding her was better than anything he'd ever felt before. Gabriella smiled as she became encased in his arms her smile are bright she was sure if he let her go she'd float away right now. Closing her eyes she marked this in her memory. She had to take everything for what it was worth.

Troy's chin gently pressed down on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear. "Then we're trend setters."

"I've never started any trends." She said in low voice. Gabriella felt her skin heighten in alert his lips were so close to her neck and her eyes flutter shut at the thought that was close enough to brush a kiss upon the curve of her neck.

"A dime like you?" he said spinning her again.

"Dime?"

Troy smiled. "It means you're like a ten."

Gabriella was silent for a moment and then smiled. "I'm more of a nickel."

"Oh my god." Troy said letting go and spinning himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said coming back to her and grabbing her hand, the music changed and he backed away placing a space between them. "Better?"

"More comfortable." She lied.

"I make you uncomfortable."

Gabriella pushed a strand from her face with a free hand. "Your stronger then I am." She said turning herself around and wiggling her bottom.

Troy's eyes dropped and then he let a smile spread as he took her hand and brought her really close to him letting his hand wrap around to hold her stomach. "East high's sweetheart is scared?"

"Not at all." She said spinning around and out of his reach. "How about a friendly game, I'm getting tired?" she said fanning herself.

"Lead the way?" he said bow a bit and giving her room to pass.

Following her they sat down at a water gun horse race. "This is what you want to play?"

"Step on down two tickets and you get to race a horse and win a prize." The man said pointing at the plastic horse figures.

"I'm going to kick your butt." She said handing the man the two tickets.

Troy did the same and put his hands on the water gun. "Don't get a head of yourself girly."

"On your mark get set go!"

Troy and Gabriella started off at the same time both of them focused on their target. "Eat my dust." She said as her horse came rushing forward.

Troy steadied his hand on the target. "Not going to happen."

"Is too," Gabriella was a bit away from the finish line. One push away and she crossed the finish line.

"No!" Troy jumped up from his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner."

Gabriella threw her hands up and yelled out for joy.

The man took down a stuffed bear and handed it to her. In turn Gabriella looked over at Troy. "I'll let you hold my prize." She said teasingly.

Troy laughed and he got up from his seat. "bet I can beat you at the dart toss." He said pointing to the people around the booth across from them.

Troy and Gabriella were handed three darts each and Gabriella looked up at the wall of Balloons filled with paint. Once she saw Troy throw the first one and miss she laughed and picked up her first one.

"Oh yeah, well lets see you do better." He said looking at her as she aimed.

Gabriella tried her best and as soon as she tossed it she covered her eyes. The dart never even made it to the board. Looking up she let out a groan. Troy laughed and he came up behind her. "Looks like someone can't aim right."

"And you can." she said picking up another dart.

Troy laughed and picked up his own dart and tossed it towards the board. It hit the board and popped a yellow paint filled Balloon.

"How did you do that?" she said throwing all her might into her own dart only to watch it bounce off the wall.

Troy picked up his dart and held it in his hand. "See this," he said point to the way he was holding it. "Hold it like this and when you toss it move your wrist not with your arm." He said flinging the dart forward.

Gabriella watched and then tried. When the dart stuck to the board she bounced up and down in her glory and Troy laughed as she did so.

Four games later Gabriella and Troy made their way back to the truck and with four stuffed animals. "I can't believe I won."

"Me either" Troy said holding two of the bigger stuffed animals.

Gabriella climbed up into the back part of the truck and stuffed the animals into her bag. Troy simply tossed them up and let them fall where ever.

"Hey." She said looking at him with a pout. "I wouldn't through your winnings around would I?" she said putting a hand on her hip.

"It's a key chain." He said holding up his prize the balloon darts. "You want it, you can have it."

"Nope." She said with a smile. "I'll let you keep that one."

Troy smiled and tucked the key chain back into his pocket. Watching Gabriella place her foot on the edge to get out he reached up his hands to help her down. As he grabbed her by the waist his left hand accidently went under her cami, resting against her skin. His other hand rested above her cami. When Gabriella suddenly felt a tug on her flip flop that made her hesitate and in result came down crashing into Troy.

Troy braced himself and caught her as she slammed against his chest. Her whole body was now against Troy in an inmate way. His arms wrapped around her his left hand was now against the bare skin of her back and all he could feel was her bra strap, his right and was hooked around her waist. Both were slient for a moment while she let out a deep breath of relief

Gabriella straightened herself as much as she could in his grip. Her eyes looked up into his blue eyes looking back into hers. "I think I lost a shoe." She said not moving or letting go of him.

"I know" he said his thumb moving over her warm skin.

The touch sent chills up her spine and it almost burned her skin. It was an odd sensation one she never felt before.

Slowly Troy hands came away and he let her go looking down at her left barefoot. Without a word he walked around her and stretched into the truck pluck her flip flop from under a spare tire.

"I think I found your shoe." He said holding it out to her.

Gabriella smiled. "You know you're more useful then you think wildcat." She said lifting her foot and putting on the flip flop.

"Maybe you just have to wear real shoes." He said with a smile.

"Maybe your truck doesn't like me."

Troy smiled and let out a chuckle and Gabriella made her way around to the passenger door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the grammar and punctuation, needless to say it isn't my strong point. Most of you know this. I know I suck I'm trying a bit, just you know I write academic essays and those I proof more because I'm being graded I kinda write this and just post. So I mean I guess I could spend more time proofing … I promise I'll be better at this one day. Graduation is a week away**

"So what's an orgasm feel like." Gabriella took out a bottle of nail polish from her purse.

"What" Troy placed both hands on the wheel and looked back in his rear view mirror only to be distracted by a bitter smell. The smell he knew all too well from Sharpay. "You're not doing that in my truck." He said looking over at her as she twisted the bottle open.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Gabriella said popping her foot on the dash board.

Troy let out a deep breath. "The truck is going to smell like acrylic."

"Then crack a window." She said applying the brush to her big toe. "It'll last all of like five minutes."

Troy looked in his side mirror and then turned the wheel sharply to the left. Gabriella hand fumbled and she stopped and looked over at him with a smile. "It's clear, ass hole." She said holding up the bottle.

"Right." His voice was low as he looked back at the road in annoyance and then rolled down his window.

"So what's it feel like?" Gabriella repeated.

"What do you mean, what does it feel like? don't you masturbate?" he said arching a brow and looking over at her. _Did she?_ He thought as his mind wondered about how that fantasy would go.

"I'm not telling you that." she said with a huff.

"Why not?"

"It's private."

"So was the stuff about my first time." he said looking over at her as she worked on the next toe.

"Well you offered up that information on your own free will." She said looking back over at him. "Watch the road."

Troy let a smile grow on his lips as he turned back to the road. "Oh my god, You haven't, have you?"

Gabriella began to fan her toes and then leaned back in the seat to admire her right foot. "I tried once." She said giving up and looking over at him.

"So." He said keeping his eyes on the road. "What happened?"

Gabriella let out sigh and brought up her left foot. "It was weird." She said biting her lip. Leaning forward she began to paint the other foot.

Troy looked over at her as she painted her big toe. Her hands were still as she brushed the coat of clear polish.

Gabriella felt him looking at her and turned to face him. "Watch the road!" she said in a loud voice.

"Do you not like people looking at your toes?" he said with a laugh.

"No," she said making a face.

"You're lying" he laughed. "You so hate people looking at your toes." Slapping the steering wheel he let out a laugh and looked back at the road.

"Good thing I don't have a complex about It." she said looking at him with annoyance.

"Okay, I won't look anymore." He said letting his laugh die down. "Cute." He mumbled.

Gabriella looked his way and felt her heart skip a beat. She looked back at her toes and continued to paint.

"So how weird was it." he said dropping his left hand and holding the wheel with his right hand.

"It just was." she said with a shrug. "I mean I couldn't be serious and something about just seems gross. You know." She said looking over at him. "I mean what are you suppose to say." Pausing she thought for a moment. "I mean it's not like your suppose to say something I mean people don't say oh I'm going to give it to me and give it to me good." She said wrinkling her nose.

Troy immediately erupted with laughter, "what the hell?" he said holding his side and pulling the truck over to the shoulder of the road.

Gabriella sat back and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Gabriella." he said turning towards her. "You should at least know how to please yourself if you expect someone else to."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder and moved up to paint her middle toe. "Shouldn't that be the guy's problem?"

Troy looked back at the road and put his hazard lights on. "That's not the way it works." He said "Having sex is about both people working together."

"I thought it was about love." She said with low voice.

"It is," he said quickly "but sex is more than an act of pleasure, its' the ability to be able to feel so close to a person, so connected, so comfortable that it's almost breathtaking to the point you feel you can't take it. And at that moment you're a part of them." he said with a smile.

Gabriella looked over at him. "Wow." She whispered. "I mean I always thought about sex as something that takes up the least amount of time and causes the most amount of trouble." She said with a shrug. "I never really hear good consequences come from it."

"Not always." He said with a shrug.

"Love makes everything that much harder." She said looking at him.

"Love is just love, it can never be explained." He said with a shrug, "but I think you should try it again and this time just let it happen." He said getting back into the position to drive.

Gabriella painted her last two toes and then sealed the bottle.

Troy carried the hotdogs in one hand and the drinks in his other. They found a hot dog stand a bit off the road and because they hadn't eaten Troy decided he be perfect to stop before they drove off to the next college.

Gabriella looked up at the sky and sighed as she watched the stars twinkle back at her. she wondered about Troy, about the way he mumbled after finding out about her toe quirk and after he talked to her about sex. Gabriella was nervous about the whole thing, the kiss between them seem to almost disappear as if it never happened. The pit in her stomach kind of dropped a bit as she thought about the way he hadn't mentioned it or talked about.

Troy came up to the back of the truck where she was seated. "Got you a hotdog no relish." He said holding it before her.

Gabriella took it and smiled. "Thank you," She said taking her drink from him as well.

"Not a problem." He said taking a seat next to her.

Gabriella took a bite into her hotdog and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste. "Oh my god, junk food is just amazing." She said looking over at him.

"Very." He said looking over at her. Troy took a deep breath, "Okay now there's something I need to ask you?" he said with a sigh.

Gabriella looked over at him and took a sip of her soda.

"How do you know that you want to teach?" he said lifting his hot dog.

"I love English and writing and when I'm tutoring I like that feeling of touching another persons life and changing it." She said with a smile.

"But what happens if you mess up?" Troy took a sip of his soda.

"What do mean mess up?" she said picking the bread from her hotdog.

"I mean you get one life to live what if you go to school for teaching and then find out that it's not what you want to do." Troy took a bite of his hotdog as he waited for her answer.

"Then I start over, you can't worry about things like that." She said finally with a shrug. "besides your right you only live life once so even if it takes you three tries to get it right wouldn't it be worth it?" she said then bringing her cup up to sip her soda.

"College is a lot of money just to blow it on a chance."

"Is the wildcat's superstar... afraid?"

"No, no I'm not afraid, just… scared." He said with a laugh.

"How long have you been holding that in?" she said followed by another bite.

"forever." He said letting his shoulder fall. "it just seems like the end all be all choice."

"Have you ever stuck your toes in the sand?" she said leaning back at bit as she crossed her legs.

"Not since I was like seven maybe." He said with a questioning look.

"Give me your shoes." She said, Gabriella put the last of the hotdog in her mouth and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Why?" Troy finished his hotdog as well.

"Give them to me." She said again without acknowledgment of his question.

Troy did as he was told and sat there looking down at his socks.

"And the socks." She said placing his shoes to the side.

Troy followed orders and then handed her his socks now standing on the pavement in his bare feet. "This feels weird."

"It feels like pavement." She said removing her flip flops.

"Right." Shrugging his shoulders he looked around in the darkness for any signs of some one watching.

Gabriella jumped off the truck and landed on the pavement with a soft slap of bare feet. "Follow me." She said walking over to the grass.

"Alright." He said following behind her.

"What you see out of life is pavement, and what you see is what you get." She said stepping on to the grass.

"I don't follow." He said standing on the pavement.

Gabriella reached over and took his hands. "Stand over here by me."

Troy took a step into the grass, feeling the dirt and sand grains shift around and under his feet. The touch of her hand made the warmth in his body spread from the tips of his fingers down to the soles of his feet were the ground welcomed him.

"Life isn't as hard as you think it is." She said with a smile. "It's like the dirt and sand shifting in you toes."

Troy smiled and looked down at the ground. "In theory I bet it's a great way of looking at things but in reality..."

"In reality one move and the ground shifts, it changes and adapts to your feet. Life is always going to adapt to your feet." She said with a smile. "If you go one way or the other the rules are going to change according to you." She said lifting his hands. "You can see pavement and you can feel it, but it won't bend or move for you like you would for it. Living life doesn't make you do anything it all, it's just time and space you fill it not the other way around."

Troy was silent as he wiggled his toes in the earth beneath him. "You know what?"

"What" she said letting there hands fall to their sides.

"You're going to be a great teacher." He said in a low voice.

"And you're going to be fine."

He'd never thought about life that way, never had any one actually take the moment to tell him he'd be fine. His father wanted him to go to college, his mother wanted him to be happy and Sharpay wanted him to live life according to her. There was a release of pressure from his shoulders; this was after all his choice and not anyone else. Gabriella was right what made life worth it was finding a way to live it.

"Will I ever drive your truck again?"

Troy eyes narrowed as he glanced down at her with small grin. "I let you drive once."

"But, what about twice?" She said holding up two fingers and scrunching up her face.

Troy looked back at his truck then back at her. "It's a man's truck." He said with a pleading expression.

"It's a truck, the last time I check it didn't have a set of balls and a penis."

Troy let out a laugh. "Oh my god I think that was the dirtiest thing you've said all trip." His eyes opened wide as he thought back over their conversations. "Wow." He said looking at with a smile. "You're a bad influence, I can't let you drive."

"If I recall, I'm the virgin." She said reaching for his pocket.

"Whoa!" the unexpected touch sent his blood south and although he jerked back, she buried her hands into his pockets and Troy shut his eyes in the attempt to think about dead puppies.

When she went still he Troy opened his eyes to look down at her in terror, would she freak out? Would she scream? Worst case scenario she'd ask to see it.

"What is this?"

"I can explain." He said holding up his hands.

Gabriella brought her hand out to reveal an unopened condom.

Troy's flooded with relief and drowned in embarrassment in the same breath. "That." he said pointing to the evil foil packet. "Is not … mine." The last word died on his lips as he heard the lame excuse from his own ears.

"It was in your pocket." she said holding it up with a smile. "do you usually not own what's in your pockets?"

"I found it." he said with a nervous shrug. "Like two hotels ago."

Gabriella turned the condom over to see the cover. "I've seen a Lifestyle condom before, never a Trojan." Squinting in the dim light she looked at the packet with curiosity. "Is it true that they make condoms that do different things?" she asked looking back up at him. "Taylor says she uses a warming one?"

"EWW." He said not wanting to know anything more about Chad and Taylor sex life. "Too much," he said waving a hand out in front of him.

"What?" Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders. "Hey why did you keep it?" she asked as the question popped into her head. Without actually giving into the concept and situation Gabriella carelessly continued. "I mean I know better safe than sorry but who were you…"

Troy shut his eyes and Gabriella caught on in a snap her body straightening and her arms locking at her sides. "Ooooh." She said dazing off.

"It's not what you think." He said lifting a hand to his chin. "I wasn't going to take advantage of-"

"That'll be the day." she cut him off holding the condom out. "You might be the wildcat superstar, but in case you haven't noticed it doesn't get you anywhere with Me." she said watching as he took the condom.

Gabriella walked away her shoulders in pain from standing up, that took more acting skills then it should have. Coming to the truck she grabbed her shoes. She always wonder about the boy next store, wondered what his arms felt like, what Sharpay felt when she walked alongside him cradled under his arm. He showed her off to the world.

Turning back she saw him coming back from the patch of grass. It took a road trip out of state for him to even notice she did more than breathe. Not to mention that this was them in solitary, what would happen when they went back and all his friends who placed her behind the line of social ranking saw her attempting to jump from bottom of the food chain to the top?

Troy Bolton was a use to having girls at his fingertips. If he wanted her he'd work for it. Without a word she got into the truck and made her self comfortable.


	17. Chapter 17

_You know that feeling in your stomach? You know the one that flips when he says your name? Well that feeling is a Benedict Arnold. It doesn't matter that we kissed. He's not my boyfriend. He's someone else's. his boyish hair flaps around in the wind and it's killing me to just sit here and take in his I always look perfect when I look like crap. I look like someone who has been in the car for seven hours. I look like a gas station rest stop whore. But how does he look? Scruffily handsome and rugged, something right out of Texas romance novel. _

_I hope I didn't come off like a snob last night but what was I suppose to do. Admit that my life goal was completed the moment he placed those lips on mine? Even if it was why would I let him know that… god I'm like the biggest loser on the planet I have a 4 year crush and it finally might be going somewhere and I'm terrified. Not to mention I'm a home wreaker. I'm going to relationship hell. … I believe it exist. Grrr…. Why does Troy have to be such a jerk and then such a … great, loving, smart, funny and good looking … stop it! I don't want to care anymore. I wish I had the anti love spell Helga used in that one episode where she stops loving Arnold. …I've got to get a real life._

Troy looked out the window of the truck waiting on the red light to change. Gabriella was besides him asleep curled up in the seat. When he came back to the truck last night she had her headsets in. The sun was beaming in and he had to pull down the visor for a little relief for his eyes. A wildcat superstar? Why was she so hung up on status? Was it something she wanted? Did she hate it? Would she even give him a chance?

Gabriella stirred from her seat and Troy's eyes darted her way. She was stretching her braids were fuzzy and loose from the slumber. "Where are we?" she murmured.

"Stanford University is the next stop." He said quietly. "We could stop at motel or something get a room for tonight, eat something? Watch TV? You could shower?"

"How bad do I look?" she said pushing herself up.

"Like you slept in front seat of a truck." He said cautiously.

"Of course." Gabriella let out a groan and pulled down the visor to block the morning sun. "What time is the tour?"

"Two." Troy stepped on the gas as the light turned green.

Gabriella looked around her eyes falling on her watch it was 6 in the morning. Leaning back in her seat she let out a sigh. "After this one more school to go and then its homeward bound."

"Yep."

Gabriella looked over at Troy. "Let's do the motel thing; you could get some sleep I could soak in the tub." She said pushing some hair from her face.

"Alright." Troy took a deep breath, he was following her lead on this and if she wasn't going to bring it up, neither was he. "I need some gas." He said flipping the turning signal.

"Whatever." She said rubbing her eyes and leaning back in the seat.

Troy smiled and pulled into the gas station. "I have to pee." She said pushing the door open as he rolled to a stop.

"Wow … shocking." He mocked rolling his eyes as he took the keys out.

"Bite me." she said before getting out and closing the door.

Troy took a deep breath as he watched her walk around the truck and inside. There was something about her that made him want her. Some annoying part of him admired her for her attitude and confidence. The other part of him wanted to strangle her.

"50 on pump 4." He said putting the money down.

"5 bucks and you get a car wash." The man said taking his money. "It's the special."

Troy looked out at his mangled truck then back at the guy. "Yeah sure,"

"Great the stuff is in the back."

"Wait I have to wash it by hand?" he said arching a brow.

"Part of the special, we give you the supplies." He said with a smirk.

Troy shook his head in confusion and just decided to let it go. Walking back to the truck he looked around back and saw and car washing spot. "Oh well." He mumbled. After pumping the gas he pulled into the cleaning spot and got out of the Truck. Turning on the water Troy lifted the hose to the hood and washed the mud, grim and bugs begin to slide off.

Gabriella came out of the station and stopped in her tracks when she saw the Truck gone. He wouldn't leave her would he? Fear ran down her back as she scanned the parked cars of random faces none of them belonging to Troy.

"I didn't leave you." It was a shout from a distance behind her. The sound of his voice made her turn around to see him holding a big broom like device to the grill of the truck. Her shoulders slumped and she began to walk his way.

"Scared me there for a moment." She said walking up to the side of the car and looking at the soap suds slide off the hood.

"I'm not a jerk, you know?" he said looking up at her and wiping his face with his shirt.

"Never said you were." Gabriella crossed her arms behind her back and looked at water hose. "At least out loud."

"You're a real sweet heart." He said picking up the broom again and going back to scrubbing. "you have all the qualities of a Venus fly trap, or a black widow spider."

Gabriella picked up the hose and unleashed the spray in his direction.

"Son of a-" Troy dropped the broom and tried to block the water from his vision. Gabriella let out a loud laugh as he came around the car in her direction.

"What you can dish but you can't take it?" she teased spraying him again.

Troy picked up a bucket of soap and water.

"Troy… that's murky dirty truck water…" she said holding a hand up and aiming the hose at him again.

Water droplets came down over his face as he squinted one eye to see. "You fight dirty it's the price you pay." he said coming closer to her.

"Oh my god, stay back!" she said lifting the hose higher. "Don't."

"Or what… going to spray me?" Troy laughed as he cornered her against the wall. "Oh look at that, nowhere to go now Gabi." He said getting in a tackle position.

"Stay back." she laughed. "I will spray you."

Troy came up really close really fast dumping the bucket over her head. The sound of her shriek made him laugh as he watched the water soak through her clothes. Gabriella dropped the hose to wipe the water from her eyes lifting her hand to his chest she laughed and playful began to hit him. "I can't believe you did that."

Troy grabbed her hands and chuckled as he held them up his strength over powering hers. The laughter from both of them died down as he blue eyes seeped into brown. Leaning in closer without a word or sound his lips came down on hers and her arms suddenly went limp in the fight. Instead his hands slid down her body wrapping around her torso and pulling her closer to him against his chest.

Gabriella felt her heart speed and lighting zing off the walls of her insides as his hands and arms clung to her body his lips pressed against hers, now slowly coaxing her to part her lips, everything she thought, everything she wrote about went out the window as he brain went numb and her protest disappeared.

Giving in she parted her lips her own hands coming around his neck and standing on tip toe to match his height. This kiss was nothing like the one from the hotel room. This one was more passionate and slow. She wasn't rushed; she wasn't pinned against anything but him and the feel of his solid muscles under her hands.

Troy pulled away slowly. Not sure what had just happened but knowing that kissing her again changed everything.

"I'm wet." She mumbled.

Troy smiled slowly.

"No, I'm not that wet, I'm you poured a bucket of water over my head wet." She said pushing at him.

Her push made him grip tighter. Their bodies glue together.

"I didn't say anything." He said with a smirk. Gabriella looked into his eyes and she smiled.

"You know if you keep kissing a girl like me, she going to think someone has a crush." She said playfully taking a step back and getting away from him.

"And if I did have a crush what would a girl like you do?" he said following her this time keeping a gap between them.

"Then a girl like me would remind you of a girl like Sharpay waiting at home." She said leaning against the truck.

"Not anymore."

Gabriella felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter at his voice. Her lips pulled against her will forming a smile. Just when you convince that you hate him, that he the last person on earth you should ever have a crush on. He does this. Gabriella tilted her head and let out a sigh. "I think you're a cool guy Troy," she paused as he placed a hand on her hip. "But not for the reasons your friends think." With one of his hand push Troy slid her over so that she was in front of him.

"And how's that?" he asked with a growing smile.

"You're not just the basket ball guy, you're a good friend."

The words jerked him from his train of thought. "You're a good friend too." He said in low voice. He wasn't sure how to respond if she was feeling anything for him or if this was just some game to her. "Let's go get dried up." He said with a shrug putting the issues on a back burner for now.

They had parked in front of the motel and Gabriella sat in the truck waiting for Troy as he check in. Ever since she put out the friend word he been a bit distant. She wasn't sure what he was expecting to honest she wasn't sure what she was doing, but the butterflies in her stomach had a one track mind. Not the same one as the one she had in her head. Gabriella began gathering her things into her purse. When suddenly a vibrating noise caught her attention, Troy's phone was sitting in the cup holder. Picking up his phone she flipped saw his father face on the screen. Flipping it open she answered it.

"Hello Mr. Bolton."

"Gabriella?" his voice was caught off guard. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Troy at the front desk of motel getting a room." She said looking over at Troy who had just walked into the office. "Do you want to talk to him I could go get him?"

"No, that's fine, how is everything." He asked.

"Good so far today we're going to see Stanford and I cannot wait to walk those golden paths of opportunity." She smiled.

"If only Troy had the same passion." He chuckled. "I hope he's behaving himself and that he not influencing you."

"Not all sir, Troy been a gentlemen and I even got to drive the truck."

"He let you drive huh?" there was a softer tone in his voice.

"I doubt it'll happen again but I'll dream."

"So would you happen to know why a certain blond young lady is standing in my living room claiming that Troy must be dead on the side of the road somewhere?" he asked a bit more cautiously.

"Sharpay?"

"That's the one."

Gabriella looked blankly around the truck. "I think he isn't answering her calls maybe? Maybe I'm not entirely sure he said they had a fight or something." She said looking down at the phone she checked the screen. 47 missed calls from Shar and 55 text messages in his inbox. "In fact according to the missed calls and unread messages on his phone I'd say he isn't talking to her."

"I see." There was a pause and Gabriella felt a nervous chill rise in her spine. Was this because of her?

"Should I get Troy?" she repeated.

"No, no. that's not necessary, I'll just tell her he lost his phone or something to buy him some time." He said with a sigh.

Gabriella looked up and seen Troy coming back from the front desk. "I wish you luck sir."

"Same here." He said with a chuckle. "And call me Jack."

"Yes si- Jack." Closing her eyes she smiled.

The chuckle on the other end reminded her of Troy's and she got a faint blush as the thought flipped her stomach.

When she hung up Troy pulled the door open and looked at her with an arched brow. "Who was that?"

"Your dad." She said handing him the phone. "he said Sharpay thinks your dead but he was going to buy you some time."

Troy nodded and looked down at his phone.

"Why are you ignoring her?"

Troy looked up at Gabriella and took a deep breath. "I just don't want to talk to her." He said closing the door lightly.

Gabriella opened her door and came out. Guilt began to seem into her stomach. What if he told Sharpay about the kiss? What if the reason for his sudden interest was to get back at Sharpay for something she done? Did she mean anything to him? reaching into the back were her overnight bag was Gabriella tried not to look at him as he held her door open and reached for her bags. "Are you guys fighting because of me?" she said once he had taken a step towards the room.

Troy did an about face and his brows arched. "No, Why would you think we're fighting over you?" he said shrugging the bag further on to his shoulder.

Gabriella closed the door gently and bit her lip. Was he actually going to pretend like nothing was happening between them? "We kissed."

"That didn't mean anything." Troy said without thinking.

"Oh." Gabriella couldn't help the pinch in her chest or the way her shoulders lurched back. Although she attempted to hide the hurt she must have not done it well enough because Troy immediately murmured a slur and put her bag down on the ground beside him.

"That's not what I meant." He said placing a hand over the back of his neck.

"Isn't it?" she said walking past him up to the door and turning to wait for him.

"Gabriella we're not fighting about you." He said picking up her bag. "I haven't even told her I kissed you."

"Yeah, Great," she said crossing her arms. "Just open the door please."

Troy took a deep breath and unlocked the door letting her in and as soon as he did she made a dash for the bathroom locking the door behind herself. "Gabriella!" he said dropping their things off to the side and locking the door behind him.

Coming to the door he placed his hands on the door frame with caution. "Gabriella?" he said in low voice. "When we kissed it was different, I probably shouldn't have done it. I know, but I did, and I don't regret it."

Silence

"Can we at least talk about this?" He added placing his head against the door and closing his eyes.

The door opened to his surprise and she stepped into the doorway. "What is it you would like to say Troy?" she said in a soft voice.

Troy drew a blank as he stared down into her face. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak his phone went off in his pocket.

"You guys will never stop fighting if you don't answer, and I can assure you it's not going to get better for any of us until you do."

Troy took a deep breath and he reached for his phone, it was Sharpay but he let it ring. "Gabriella…I, …"

"Are we done?" Gabriella crossed her arms and tilled her head.

The phone buzzed one last time and he looked at the voicemail icon. "Yea." He said in a low voice.

The door shut and locked.


	18. Chapter 18

Troy sat down as he looked at the door and listened to the voicemail.

"I know when your dad is lying Troy. He has the same guilty neck rubbing habit you do. So I've come to the conclusion that you must have told him to lie, because he wouldn't do it otherwise." There was a pause. "I know I hurt you. I know I've made a mistake. Next time I won't let my pride get in the way. I'll stand by your side no matter what you decide. I'm sorry and if this reaches you…. Please Troy." Troy listened to the wind blowing by the receiver on her end. "Please just call."

Troy looked at the phone. His shoulders falling as pressed 2 and held for a moment.

On the second ring she answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said in low voice. "Sorry for not answering."

"I'm sorry for not listening." She responded.

"Truth is …Sharpay mayb-"

"Please don't say it."

Troy laid back on the bed. "Any reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because you're my best friend?" she said with a half laugh. "Because I know you and you know me and we're happy that way." Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your happy that way." He said rubbing a hand over his face.

"This isn't fair?" she said. "Your miles away from me and your ripping my heart out. "

"I understand." he said sitting up again. "don't you think we should both be happy?"

"Who's miserable?"

"Sharpay."

"Troy?" There was a sigh on her end and he knew she was crying. "Does this have anything to do with her?"

"No."

"Promise?" she said searching for some reason.

Troy was silent. Sitting up he began to pick his word carefully. "I love you." He said looking down at the floor. "This is about you and me."

"So advertising?" She said with a sniffle. "Or engineering?" There was a deep breath.

"I'm not sure." He said standing up. "I thinking about Berkley as well." He said.

"How about this… When you get back let's spend a day together." She said a bit happier. "Lets eat those moon sandwiches you like so much, and we could watch Space Jam?"

Troy couldn't help but feel the sides of his lips tug into a smile. "Bringing out the Space Jam just for me huh?" he said remembering the last time they watched it. Troy was stressed out over a game and over school work and she brought out his favorite movie. That night she was so passionate and tender, she was his, they were happy, he was happy. She touched him like she needed him as much as he needed her.

"I'll wear that night gown you like so much, rub your stomach the way you like." She said. He could hear her smiling through the phone.

Troy silently looked at the bathroom door still locked, who he was kidding. Gabriella didn't want anything to do with him. She was so pure, innocent, and … he was ... He was better keeping his distance. She'd be better off.

"It's a date." He said in low voice.

As he hung up Gabriella came out of the bathroom and walked over to her bag for a green piece of clothing. "My clothes were in my bag, I … I forget it out here." She said motioning to the bathroom.

Troy held up his phone. "You heard?"

"Nothing." She lied holding up her hands.

"I'm sorry fo-"

"You don't have to be." She said with a shrug. "I'm going to wash my hair."

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said tucking his hand in his pocket. He had to say it despite what she thought.

"You and Sharpay make up?" she said looking at his phone.

"Yea." He with a sigh.

"You sound upset about it." she said holding her bag closer to her. Did she really want to hear this? Was she going to pretend like she hadn't spent the last 20 minutes feeling like a complete jerk in the shower for getting her hopes up.

"I meant it when I said I didn't regret it." he said looking at the floor then letting his eyes slowly come up to meet hers. "Something just tells me this was my only choice."

"You have a girlfriend." She said feeling her stomach turn. "I'm nothing but a friend." She offered. "I'm flattered, but uninterested." She said picking up her bathroom bag and walking back.

"Thank you." Troy didn't know what he expected her to say but he was disappointed.

Troy was laying on the bed half asleep when Gabriella came out of the bathroom fully dressed her hair in a loose braid to the right side.

"Finally." He said sitting up when he heard the sound of her bag drop. "I thought you'd-" the sight of her standing at the edge of the bed made anything he was going to say unimportant. "You look nice." He said in a low voice.

"Did you know the first novel ever written on a typewriter was Tom Sawyer?" Gabriella folded her arms.

"No."

"I am. Is the shortest complete sentence in the English language." Gabriella smiled as he got up and reached for his keys from the night stand. She felt like a road kill, the last thing she wanted to do was look him in the eye let alone smile but this was a friendship. And friends smiled.

"You must have the biggest brain in the world." He said narrowing his eyes at her. She seemed nervous, almost kind of off her game if he had to put in terms he understood.

"Your brain is about 1300-1400 cubic centimeters in volume, about the size of a cantaloupe and wrinkled like a walnut." She said with a shrug.

"A walnut?" Troy paused, key in hand he looked at the door then back at her. "Okay, I give. what's up?" he said holding out his hands.

"What do bulletproof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers all have in common?" she said with a blank expression.

"I don't know, but I guess you're going to tell me?" he said crossing his arms.

"All invented by women." She said walking to the door.

Troy eyes followed her and he didn't say a word.

As they got into the car Gabriella plugged in her iPod and shifted through the selections."If you were to spell out numbers, how far would you have to go until you would find the letter "A"" she asked. She was aware of his watchful glaze.

" One thousand." He said with a smile.

"He's smarter then he looks." She teased.

"You told Chad that one." He said with a smirk. "I'm not that smart."

"So you cheated."She said laughed as she looked out the window.

Troy smiled, although the mood had taken a complete 180 turn from just a moment before talking to her seemed so easy and he for some reason he just felt better being close to her.

"I'm hungry can we eat before the tour?"

"Tour is in an hour we can eat after but I don't think we'll make It." he said pulling out of the parking spot.

Gabriella sighed. She probably wasn't hungry at all. This was probably how a broken heart felt for all she knew. Picking a song she hadn't heard in a while she turned it up and leaned back.

_**What's the point of trying to meet you in the middle  
You got your point of view  
There's nothing I can do  
Can't change your mind  
Can't leave it all behind  
You're living in the past  
We talk and talk  
This goes on for hours  
About how I should be  
Why is it all me  
Don't wanna fight  
Don't wanna waste my time  
Baby this can't last  
I'm moving on, moving on**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Can I go now  
Say what you have to say  
Happy you've got your way  
There's nothing to discuss  
Can I go now  
Giving your point of view  
Say what you wanted too  
What's the point in us  
Can I go now  
Oh say what you have to say  
Happy you've got your way  
What's there to discuss**_

What's the point of trying to reach a compromise  
When you're the judge and jury  
What's the story  
I can't make you see that I'm not always wrong  
I can't make you right  
It's time to move on  
I'm moving on  


**Go ahead hate me, but I the writer. You know you love me. **

*** Jennifer Love Hewitt "Can I Go Now"**


	19. Chapter 19

Finally Stanford, Gabriella got out of the car and looked up at all the glory that was her supposed future. "Oh my god." Gabriella felt her heart beat with excitement as she looked around at students walking the grounds and chatting with their friends. It was real. Just like the pictures, stepping away from the truck she looked up at the clock tower and at the yellow stone buildings it was beautiful.

Troy smiled as he watched the glow on her face as she peered up at the buildings and trees. She was silent and loud at the same time. He could almost feel the excitement in her own veins although he'd never seen or read anything about Stanford he could tell this was where she was suppose to be. She was so lucky.

Turning around she looked over at Troy. "This is amazing right?"

Troy suddenly straightened. "Ready to tour this place."

"More like born ready." She said extending her arms and spinning.

How he didn't see it before but looking at her now she was a complete vision of beauty. "Let's go."

Troy eyes shifted from the tour guide to Gabriella as she listen intently and he was more than positive she knew more than he did and could probably conduct a tour herself.

"The humanities can be described as the study of the myriad ways in which people, from every period of history and from every corner of the globe, process and document the human experience." Said the tour guide as he motioned to the wall of pictures and then towards the group. "Since humans have been able, we have used philosophy, literature, religion, art, music, history and language to understand and record our world. These modes of expression have become some of the subjects that traditionally fall under the humanities umbrella."

Walking side by side they listened to the tour guide. Gabriella stood quietly as she listened and looked at all there was to see. Troy silently followed, his thoughts drifting to and from Sharpay. Was giving her another chance worth it? Was he stupid? Looking over at Gabriella he smiled as she touched the tiles of the wall patterns.

Troy felt his phone vibrate and he looked down at the message. _If I love you more will you miss me more? _Troy smiled and replied. _Yes. Times one hundred._

"You should be honest with her." Gabriella said off handedly as she crossed her arms.

"What?" he said looking over at her.

"As a friend, I'm just saying you shouldn't beat a dead horse."

"Well what if it's better tomorrow?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know you Bolton." She said pushing a strand of hair away. "you don't function that way."

Troy let out a laugh. "You don't know me." he said shaking his head.

The tour guide spoke again, "Knowledge of these records of human experience gives us the opportunity to feel a sense of connection to those who have come before us, as well as to our contemporaries."

"No, Troy I know you, you're the one who doesn't know me." she said with a smile shifting her weight and listening to the tour guide.

"How much of this stuff do you know by heart?" He said in a low voice.

"Not that much?" she said crossing her arm.

"Really?" He responded. "I bet you could give the tour."

"So?" she whispered back as the tour guide spoke about the school's library.

Troy tugged on her arm and when she finally gave into him, he lead her off into a spare hall away from the group.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" her voice still low but audible.

"No." Troy smirked as he walked around her circling her and enjoying the way her eyes followed him.

"What were you a Vulture in another life?" she said crossing her arms. "Knock it off, your giving me the creeps."

"What did I do?" he said not stopping.

"What do you want Troy?" She said turning to him.

"Tell me something about you." He said crossing his own arms. "And none of this smart stuff I want to know something about you."

"My middle name is Marie?" Gabriella looked over at him with a confused expression. "I don't get what you're looking for?" she said looking back out into the grass in the quad.

"Not your name I knew your name," he said with a laugh. "I mean a secret, since it seems like you know most of mine." He said with smirk "have you ever stolen anything? Lied? cheated? Maybe you shaved off and eyebrow once? Do you have a crush on someone at school? Have you ever gone skinny dipping? " He said coming closer to her from behind.

Gabriella turned to him she was quite. "No, yes, no, no, yes, Hell no?" she said turning around her brown eyes meeting his.

After counting to match up her yes's he pause mid step. "When and who?" He shrugged his shoulders looking back down to the floor as he continued to circle her.

"I lie like everyone else I'm not perfect." She said looking down her hair fall to cover her face as she admired the ground. "I barely make the mark of meeting standards."

"Don't say that." Troy stopped, his hands falling to their side. "So who is he?"

"He's around." she said looking back up at him.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes." Gabriella said slowly.

"Name?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head no.

"Is he a jock?"

Gabriella smiled and placed her hands behind her back. "Yes."

Troy stopped and he crossed his arms. "Basket ball?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"Baseball?"

"Why do you want to know?"

He didn't, the thought of her crushing on some guy pissed him off. He didn't have a right to feel this way. "Maybe I could put in a good word." Like hell he would.

Gabriella purged her lips as she thought about the spot she was in. "His name is….Jason." she said looking back down at him.

"Are you serious?" he paused and let out a laugh. "Oh my god." Troy laughed again and crossed his arms.

"Well thank you for proving I can trust you." She said with a smile as she walked past him.

"Wait where are you going?" he said as his laughter died down.

"Back to the tour." She called over her shoulder.

Later that night Troy landed on the bed with a thud. They'd walked the whole campus. His feet hurt and he was happy that he'd turned on the air conditioning before they left because he was afraid of melting away at this point. Gabriella however reached for the remote and kicked off her shoes.

They hadn't said a word since earlier. The sounds from the television told him she chosen to watch some kind of cartoon. He didn't move, didn't look her way. The sound of her laughter sauntered over to his ears and opened his eyes standing up he made his way over to the bathroom. She was writing in her journal.

_So one little white lie, he doesn't have to know the truth. Him and Sharpay are all patched up so what's it matter? Yup their all together and loving and texting and I just know he doesn't love her. Better tomorrow my ass. Why is it that girls like her always get guys like that? Then they go and mess everything up. _

_I hate Sharpay._

Troy came out of the bathroom and walked back over to the bed sitting on the edge watching the cartoon. It had been a long day and the whole thing was taking its toll on his body. His eyes were heavy as he fought the sleep he felt taking over. That was when his phone rang.

"Your phone is ringing?" Gabriella said looking up at the screen.

"Thanks." He said reaching into his pocket and fishing out the phone. "Hello." He said into the phone letting his body fall back on to the bed.

"How was standford." His eyes opened and he recognized his father's voice.

"It was fine, I can't wait to see Berkley."

"That's what I like to hear," he said.

Troy sat up and laughed. "Dad I can barely hear you where are you?"

"A party at one of your mother's office gatherings," His father said he could hear him moving further away from what sounded like a party.

"How lucky am I to not be there." Troy smiled.

"Very, extremely." There was a pause on the line. "So work things out with Sharpay yet?"

Troy rubbed a hand through his hair and nodded. "I took care of it for now." He said after a moment.

"You know that no one can make you stay in a relationship, and you shouldn't settle for a relationship that won't let you be yourself."

"Yeah, dad, I know." He said with a smile. "Trust me it's fine."

"Well I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

"Thanks," Troy crossed his arms and smiled. "Night dad."

"Night."

Gabriella sat up looking at him strangely. "What did your dad want?"

"The 411, you know dad's" before Troy put his phone down he winced. She wouldn't know anything about dads would she. Looking over at her she was staring down at her notebook silently. "Gabi…"

"I told you not to do that." she said flipping a page in her notebook.

Looking at her she looked back at him. "Don't feel sorry for me."

"I'm not, I just wasn't thinking." He said leaning forward a bit.

"Yeah, well I know how dads are even without having one." She said with a smile.

It was quite in the room and he watched as she read something to herself and smiled.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a romance bit I've been working on." She said crossing her legs underneath her.

"For the contest?"

"God no!" Gabriella brought a hand to her cheek. "this is just trashy girly fantasies." She said looking back down at the page. "I still haven't a clue about the contest."

"Write about something you like."

"I like romance and fairy tales." She said looking over at him with a smirk. "Not exactly original."

"Then write about something you know." He said standing up and sitting next to her.

"I don't know a lot things." She huffed. "A few facts, a few experiences nothing that amazing." Gabriella turned the page of her notebook and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just not that interesting."

"Your very interesting." he said giving her a nudge. "I bet you can write about anything and you don't even know it."

"I assure I cannot write about just anything."

"Write about your first kiss." He said with a shrug. "About how dashing and strong he was."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We're not talking about that." she said closing her notebook completely.

"Yeah you're right," Troy smirked. "I bet you already wrote about it."

"Get over yourself." She said pushing almost off the bed. "You're not as James Dean as you think you are."

"What you're telling me, Jason is more James Dean then I am?"

"Jason?" Gabriella narrowed her eyes in confusion.

" You're supposed crush?" he said with air quotes.

"Oh," she said pulling her notebook up to her chest.

"Wait, your lying?" he said reaching her for her notebook.

"No I'm not." She said leaning away from him.

"Are too?"

"What are you five?" she said with a smile as she got off the bed.

"Yes, yes I am! Show me the book." He said coming around the bed.

"No, no, no." she said pulling the book away. "This is not to be read until I'm dead buried and decomposed."

Troy lurched forward and she climbed onto the bed. "I mean it Troy this is private." Gabriella let out a giggle as she tried to balance herself on the mattress.

"Then show me one passage about Jason?" he said extending his hands. "Just one. To prove your not lying."

"I'm not going to read to you about my high school crush!" She said moving away from him and further up the bed.

"I'll come there," he said.

"No you won't." Gabriella narrowed her eyes and hugged her notebook closer.

Troy climbed on the bed and Gabriella let out a scream as she jumped over to the other bed.

"Just admit your lying." Troy followed suit and Gabriella jumped down to the floor her green dress floating behind her.

"I love Jason." Gabriella put the notebook behind her back. "Jason, Jason, Jason."

"You didn't even know who Jason was a second ago?" he said coming down to the floor as well.

Gabriella turned to run but Troy hooked an arm around her waist and lifted her off the floor and crashing down onto the bed.

"Troyyyyy!" Gabriella giggled as he began to tickle her. "Stop it." she cried as she held onto her notebook.

Troy shifted his hands holding on two both of hers as he grabbed the notebook with the other one.

"No!" Gabriella screamed as he leaped off of her and held her notebook up high.

"And the truth shall set you free Montez!" Troy sat on the bed opposite of her and opened the cover.

She thought fast, she moved quicker, and god bless her she made it up as she went. She didn't say anything but place her hands in his shoulders. Pushing him back slightly onto the bed Troy leaned back looking up at her with confusion. She didn't give him a chance to react or a chance to make the first move. Coming up into his lap she straddled him and placed her hands on his checks bringing her lips down on his own.

The notebook fell to the floor.

Troy placed his hands on her hips holding her in place as he fed into the kiss, he wasn't sure where she was going with this but he wasn't going to stop her either. Her hair came over her shoulder brushing against his cheek and the feeling made him let out a moan. Everything about her was something he wanted to explore.

Gabriella rested in his lap, her hands slowly going down to his chest, she was getting warmer inside every time her lips opened to let him in. His hands wrapped around her hugging her close his fingers becoming tangled in her curls. The moan from his lips tickled her lips but she continued she wanted his hands on her. She never wanted anything more than his hands on her.

Pulling away Troy took a deep breath and placed a hand behind him for balance. "We shouldn't be doing this." He said looking at her lips.

"Why not?" She said pushing him down all the way on the bed.

Troy let out a chuckle and then placed his hands on her hips "because you don't want to be a rebound."

Gabriella leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. "am I." she whispered.

"I don't know how to tell?" Troy closed his eyes he must be dreaming. He had to be.

"I trust you." She said placing another kiss on his lips.

Troy felt her weight shift as she rubbed against him. Taking another breath he tried to think before anything happened. "You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not sure." He said leaning his head back and pushing his pelvis up so that she could feel how hard he was.

"Well." She said with a smile. "I think he is." she said pointing down.

Licking his lips he adjusted her on top of him. "I'm a guy, there are two different conflicting heads here." He said looking up at her. "Keep doing that." he said closing his eyes as she rubbed against him again. Troy bit his lip and took a sharp breath.

"Am I hurting you?" she whispered.

"No, it …just feels really good." He said bringing his hands up to bring her face closer to his. "You have no idea how hot you are." he whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. If she continued this he was going to be the one that came. With one movement he flipped him both over on the bed so that she was the one her back.

"What are you going to do?" she asked looking up at him.

"How much do you trust me?" Troy's bent down to kiss her collar bone.

Gabriella took a breath the feel of his lips touching her in such a way made her eyes shut. Was this actually happening to her? "Be gentle." Gabriella leaned back into the bed watching as his eyes shift towards her.

"I'd never set out to hurt you." He said leaning back on his side. His fingers traced the edge of her dress where the small amount of cleavage teased him. "But I am going to touch you." He said slowly his hand dipped lower to where her stomach was.

Was she crazy for letting him touch her, was she placing her heart on the line by assuming she could keep it away from him. The curiosity of where his touch would take her kept her silent. She should have said no, she should have trusted her gut when it came to placing herself in the hands of a boy like Troy. But something about him was irresistible, she couldn't bring herself to protest, the thought of his hands on her made her weak. The image of his lips on her chest made her shut her eyes so she could capture the feeling it left behind even when he had moved on.

His hand was now at the hem of her dress slowly coming up on the inside of her leg. This was the moment of no return. Once he touched her she'd be tainted, she'd be used. Would anyone want her after she'd been touch? Would people be able to tell? Was he going to actually take her virginity? Was this that moment that made her a woman?

"You alright?" Troy stopped at the stillness of her body. It was almost as if she'd stopped breathing on him. Her body left leg had risen a bit allowing her dress to easily slide up by his touch. Looking up at her eyes which were closed his eyes traveled over her dark curls spread across the sheet and yet when he looked into her eyes once she opened them she seemed so … different. This sexy vixen she wanted to be was not who she was.

"Fine." She said looking down at him.

"No… no you're not." Troy pulled away and quickly got up from the bed.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella sat up her hands holding her body up as her leg tucked underneath her. Was it her? Didn't she turn him on? Didn't he want her?

"You don't want to do this." he said placing his hands on his hips. "If this happens it should be because you want it to not because you're trying to grow up so fast."

Gabriella closed her eyes. There it was… the little sister syndrome. The idea that she was still a little girl, she was never going to be as womanly as Sharpay, as flirty as the blond tour guide, or as sexy as someone he'd ever have sex with.

"Gabi?" he said keeping his distance. He had to. His hormones were already raging and attack his body for pulling away from what was about to happen. "This is really hard to walk away from." He said, not wanting her to think this was because he didn't want her. The aching, pulsing, hard member in his pants wanted her very much. "You can't honestly expect me to … touch you if when you're scared of me touching you."

Gabriella fixed her dress a bit to cover herself. "I am scared." She said looking up at him. "I've never had a boyfriend, I write and read all the time, but none of that is real." She said pointing at her note book. "I'm not some blonde, I'm Gabriella, the girl in hallway no one looks for and everyone feels sorry for."

Troy opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"We've been playing this stupid game since we left the carnival." She said getting off the bed. "Ever since that race through the parking lot,"

"Gabi I'm sorry but what do yo-." Troy said letting his arms drop.

"Face the fact Troy, if we were anywhere else right now." She said walking past him. "You wouldn't even know I existed." she said grabbing her flip flops.

"Gabri-"

"And another thing." She said making her way to the door. "How stupid do you think I am, I know you didn't want to go on this trip, I am very aware of the fact that the very thought of spending anytime with me at all made you miserable." She said unlocking the door. "Believe me when I say this thing between you and me, is only happening because you're confused. Because let's face it." she said turning to look at him. "if this had happened back in Scottsdale you would have been all over that stupid blonde."

"Where are you going?" he said taking a step towards her.

"Anywhere you're not." she said opening the door and letting it slam behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Troy shoulders fell and he walked over to where he had tossed his gym shoes earlier. Sitting on the bed he quietly put them on and laced them up when he sat back he looked at the small notebook disregarded on the floor. Rolling his eyes he reached for it and opened the notebook to a random page.

_There are facts of life and there are the facts of my life. Today I actually thought he cared. I was sitting outside of Mrs. Jorgenson's house for an hour, mom had another late shift and I guess Taylor was caught up with Chad. Any way I couldn't have been more surprised when I saw Troy's truck coming up the street. _

Troy pause as he thought back, trying to remember ever going to pick her up? Looking back down at the notebook he kept reading.

_Well when he stopped I noticed that he was indeed not coming for me but dropping Sharpay off at some girl's house. Now most people would think that if you see someone sitting on a curb, waiting for what seems like the wind to pass her by. That maybe, because you live right next store you'd stop. _

_Yeah well I'm sure if I was cuter, blonder, taller and maybe had on a low cut shirt, maybe, he would have. But instead he stopped at the stop sign. Glanced over looked right through me and kept going. So much for southern hospitality? After a long walk and the, oh so wonderful rain Mother Nature decided I couldn't live without, I'm home. _

_Mom isn't back yet, the house is all mine. Now I'm sure any normal teenager would throw a party, invite her boyfriend over, maybe even break out the ice cream with the girls and just relax. _

_Fact is I don't have enough friends to fill bathroom, I've never ever come in dateable distance with any member of the opposite sex and Taylor is still MIA. I'm not saying I hate the world and Troy's an asshole. I'm just saying there facts of life and then there are the facts of my life. And those facts are that I am and always will be just plain old Gabriella._

Troy shut the book and reached for his keys.

Gabriella looked down at the floor as she walked along the side of the road. She was so stupid. Leaving the room with no phone, no money, no ID. Crossing her arms over her chest she tried to block the night's chilled air from her bare shoulders. What was she going to do, she had no idea where she was, she had no way to defend herself out here in the dark.

A small tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't go back to the room. Not after foolishly throwing her self at him and then getting rejected. Another tear rolled down her face. Why was she so stupid? He was right to stop, she was scared but did he have to say she was trying to grow up to fast. Did he have to be so far after touching her so intimately?

The headlights from an oncoming car came up from behind her.

"You've got to be the dumbest smart person I've ever met." Troy voice drifted through the passenger side window.

"And you're the dumbest dumb person I've ever met." Whipping her face quickly she continued walking.

"You don't even know where you are?"

"I'm on a road, walking towards a city." She responded not looking at him.

"Do know how dangerous it is for a girl like you to be walking alongside a road towards a city, alone, in the dark." He said the truck rolling slowly besides her.

"Go away." she said whipping another tear away.

"I know I hurt your feelings, and your pride is at stake, I get that. But could you just get in the truck?"

"I rather walk."

"I can drive alongside you all night Gabriella."

"Not if I cross the street." She retorted rolling her eye and looking at the field of grass and trees to her right.

"Gabriella we need to talk."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Okay, maybe, you can drop the whole attitude for a moment?" he said pulling up a bit more. "I just want to explain."

"You don't know what you want." She said looking straight ahead. "I think that just about covers everything, and anything it doesn't we could just blame on you being a man."

"Because you know what you want?"

Gabriella didn't say anything. She simply kept walking looking straight ahead. What gave him the right to know what she wanted? What she wanted was for him to feel remotely anything of what she felt for him. But, that was unfair, what she felt for him had a four year head start. God only knew why.

"Well?" he added to her silence.

"Just leave." She said walking a bit faster.

Troy stopped the truck and got out running to catch up to her; coming around so they were face to face he placed both his hands on her shoulder. "If you're looking for some big speech where I apologize and say exactly what you want to hear, forget it, I'm not that smart." He said as she came to a stop in movement.

"Thanks for the update."

"And I'm not miserable." He said letting his hands fall to his sides. "Taking this road trip is one thing, but being with you was …the best happy accident that's ever happened to me."

"Happy accident?" she said crossing her arms.

"I told you I'm not smart,"

"Being smart has nothing to do with it." Going around him she got about a step away when he grabbed her by the arm.

"Well then allow me to bring this into my field of expertise." He said lifting her off the ground and carrying her back to the truck damsel in distress style.

"Put me down you… you…lunk headed, basket ball, jerk!"

When they were closer to the truck he put her down. Gabriella instantly raised her right hand to smack him, but Troy caught it in mid air. When she brought up her other hand without breaking eye contact Troy caught that one as well. "When you're on a basket ball court and a ball coming at you fast and hard, you learn a few things." He said pushing her against the truck.

"Great you'll make a wonderful super star." She said leaning back onto the cold metal behind her. "That, or a woman beater?"

"I'd never hit a woman, ever." He said his grip around her wrists getting tighter.

"But you'd pin one to your truck, and make sure she has the bruises around her wrists to prove it."

Troy loosen his grip, "I don't picture you as the running type, then again I didn't think you'd be half of what you turned out to be." He said dropping his glaze for a second to her lips. "Can I let you go?"

"Let me go or I'll knee you." She said with a serious face. "I've been told that hurts."

Troy pushed her legs apart with his own knee and stepped in-between them. "Anything else?"

"You're an assh-"

Troy's lips came down on hers hard. His hands pressing her wrists above her head against the door's frame.

At first she was too stunned to move, to imprison beneath him to try. His hands slowly let go of her wrist and slowly reached up her open hands and intertwined with her fingers. Why did he have to kiss her so passionately, why when she was so angry at herself and at him? Her knees buckled and she instantly felt the need to be supported to which Troy's hands instantly came down her body and he lifted her against the truck her legs coming around his torso for support. Her hands shifted through his hair, her fingers seemed to melt into his sandy brown hair all too easily and she let a moan of frustration rumble from her throat as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

Troy opened the behind her and then he lifted her into the truck, when the kiss broke he pulled away and shut the door. Walking around the car he got in on his side and closed the door behind him. They were both quite.

Just as Troy was about to say something the Truck made a popping noise and they bounced. "Hold on." Troy steered into the skid and Gabriella smashed into him as he pressed the breaks. When the truck came to a stop they both sat in the dark panting from adrenaline. Troy looked down at the dash board and a light went on. "Son of a bitch." He said turning off the car.

"What is it?"

"We, blew a tire." He said opening the door and getting out.

Gabriella placed a hand over her face. This was her fault.

"Better now on an empty road then later in traffic, I guess." Troy walked around and unhooked the back reaching for his spare tire and jack.

Gabriella got out of the truck and walked over to see Troy beginning to change the tire. "Do this often?"

"I rotate my tires a lot." Troy pushed up the jack. "It helps the tires last longer."

"How?" Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself and Troy stood up to reach in the back pulling out a sweater.

"Put this on," he said stepping on the jack peddle.

"Thank you." She said putting her arms through the holes.

"No problem." he said bending down to work on getting the flat tire out. "When you drive different tires get different pressure and it can wear on the traction." He said getting all the nuts loose. "So to stop that I rotate them so they all get pressure of the same kind."

"Oh." Gabriella bit her lip. "You know a lot about cars."

"Just the normal stuff." He said getting the tire off.

"Well to me it's impressive."

Troy smirked. Sharpay wouldn't have given two shits about any knowledge he had about cars. According to her this was the truck from the Beverly hillbillies' show she hated being seen in it.

"I wish my father was around to teach me some of this stuff some times." Gabriella got down on her hands and knees and took the busted tire from him.

Troy frowned as she placed it to the side. "I'm not feeling sorry for you or anything but if you want to learn anything about cars I can show you," he said watching as she let a small smile grow on her lips.

"I'd like that."

"Me too." Troy took the new wheel and placed it onto the truck. "Come here and watch this." he said moving to the side a bit.

Gabriella came in closer as he talked about changing a tire and checking it for rips or tears. She listened careful as he talked about it and she smiled as he continues to screw on the tire. Gabriella placed her hand in her pocket to reveal the condom. Her eyes fell to his hands as he wiped them clean and placed the busted tire in the back.

Reaching for his hand and she tugged him towards her direction.

"What are we doing?" he asked letting her pull him into the field.

"You'll see," she said as they came in deeper into the field, the truck faded from their view. Her stomach flipped, everything told her that this wasn't a good idea, but she didn't care. She was excited, she was turned on.

Gabriella stopped and looked around after she was satisfied and then reached for him again. She placed a small kiss on his lips and Troy lifted her, a giggle came to her lips, this was reckless and crazy. All the more reason she loved it. Troy let out a low chuckle as he helped her remove the sweater and place it down as a blanket. Troy quickly removed his shirt scrunching it up as a pillow for her head.

"For the record I hate you." She said sitting up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Show me." He said with a smile.

Gabriella playfully pushed him away from her and in return he pushed her down slowly so she was underneath him. His lips came to her collar bone, placing small kisses along the top of her breast.

"Troy?"

Looking up at her he stopped and offered her a warm smile. Gabriella reached her hand out to touch his bangs sweeping them out of his eyes. His blue intense eyes that made her feel safe, comfortable and wanted.

"This is going hurt isn't it?"

"I'll be as gentle as possible." He said placing a kiss in her palm.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath as he left kisses along her bare skin. Her heart was beating fast as the cooled night air seemed warmer to her now then it had before. His hands were underneath her dress touching her and stoking her, closing her eyes she felt herself fall backwards into his touch as if he was cradling her form a the ground. Each touch promised a build towards the pleasure she was feeling in her core.

The lost of his touch for a moment made her look down to see him placing a condom over his erection. Gabriella looked back up closing her eyes and not risking taking another look in fear that she might giggle or blush.

Troy came up to place a kiss on her lips then another on her neck the sensation of his lips against such a sensitive spot made her moan and shudder spreading her legs open wider to bring him closer. Pulling himself away he braced himself up on one hand and the other disappeared down below her eyesight.

Gabriella gasp as some slender object was inserted inside her, her breath hitched and she braced herself for pain that didn't come. Then the realization hit her, it was his finger inside her. Just his finger, it didn't hurt. Then she felt a thicker width inside her. Troy kissed her neck once again and her body took a dive off what felt like the end of the world, her hand came up to his back holding him closer to her.

Troy pulled his fingers out from inside her and smiled as she moaned from the lost of his touch. "Relax, I promise you we're not done." He said positioning himself better between her legs. He could feel her tense up a bit and he bent down to place another kiss on her neck.

He could feel her tense up a bit and he bent down to place another kiss on her neck. Her body relaxed and he nipped at her skin taking in her distraction Troy slowly inserted himself inside her Gabriella hands quickly flew to his shoulders as she clung to him and inhaled.

"You okay?"

"Please tell me you're all the way in." she said

"Well," he said with a smile. "Not quite." squinting his right eye a bit he let a smirk pull at his lips.

"Okay," Gabriella took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Troy chuckled and buried himself deeper biting his lip and trying to control himself. She so warm and tight it killed him almost to even be inside her. "Oh my god." He whispered as she clung to him her nails digging into his back.

"Sorry." She said lifting her hands.

"I don't mind the clawing," he said staying still, "you're just really wet and tight." He said with a smile. "It feels really good."

"Oh" she said with smile. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled out and came back in he out a small moan of pleasure and Gabriella winced, it wasn't a terrible pain, in honesty she felt like she was about pee. Clenching her muscles she held on to that feeling and Troy let out a hiss.

"Gabriella,"

His moan was in pleasure so she released and did it again. This time when he came back inside she didn't felt the pain this time his direction was shifted so he'd go up and that made every difference in the world. Gabriella hands lay flat on his bare back as he push in and out of her slowly both of them panting and moan at different moment in waves of pleasure. Her body fit around his so perfectly linking where they were suppose to link and his lips were so close to her own mouth that when she opened her mouth to moan again Troy took her mouth and muffled that cry.

The sweat of their movement was chilled by the night air and Gabriella felt him go faster as he angled himself to go deeper. "Gabriella."

"Troy,"

The simplest noise she made sent him closer to the edge, when she said his name he thought he almost lost it. Never had he ever felt anything this strongly, he'd never wanted to be so physically connect to anyone then he wanted to be to her. Underneath him she began to rock her hips a little into his rhythm, she was so unbelievably tight and warm.

Gabriella felt a pressure down in her pelvis every time he came in and up she felt a stroke that brought her closer to this wave of pleasure. And when his lips came down on her neck she lost all refrain and fell into the feeling completely as a wave of pleasure exploded from her core. She held on to him tightly screaming out his name as the wave subsided.

Troy pushed into one last time and he felt his toes curl as the pulsing sensation of her climax trigger his own. He held on her tightly as she held on to him both riding the intense feelings that bubbled to the surface. There was no way he was allowing her out of his sight, no way he was not going to have her. As far as he was concerned from this moment on Gabriella Montez was his. Looking down at her smile he also smiled and pushed some hair from her face.

"If that's how you hate people I'm going to stick around to see what love feels like." He said causing her to erupt into a giggling spree. Troy pulled himself out of her slowly and winced as he removed the bloody condom. "I should get you back to the room so you can wash up."

Gabriella nodded and straightened herself up so that she could stand. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her up and into his arms. Placing a kiss on her true curve of her neck a feeling that made her dizzy

Gabriella never felt more taken care of, more looked after and touched then when Troy helped her into the truck. He was concerned about the pain between or legs but as far as she was concerned it was a buzzing sensation she wished would ever leave. It was after that thought that she realized without even knowing when it happened that she'd fully given her heart to Troy, from here out there was only one way out and that would be through a sea of tears and Ben and Jerry pints.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am a college graduate. Go me! The ceremony was outside it was three hours long and cold. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. For now I'm working to save money to get me a car to get a job to move out of my parent's basement and hopefully find a job in the mist that's better suited for me. Love you all!**

_So now what? What does this leave us? What am I suppose to do now? In the movies the moms always cry about the possibility that someone else is cooking him breakfast. Am I expected to feed him?... I cannot believe I lost my virginity in an open field somewhere in California. I can't believe Troy Bolton took my virginity. I have no regrets and I don't feel bad at all but god his silence is driving me nuts. _

_I have to get a grip on my life. Last night after he fell asleep and I came out of the shower I watched him sleep. I wanted so bad to be in his arms. I almost felt like I needed his touch. Just the fact that he was there not touching me was killing me. Even now in the car we're driving in silence. Isn't someone going to say something about the big thing that happened last night?_

_Is it awkward if I bring it up? What do I say? "Hey was it good for you?" I mean come where are the life lessons about moments that follow the moment everyone talks about? I feel so distant from him now and it so odd because last night we were the closest we could have ever been. _

_I'm so sore and tired. I need to do laundry at the next hotel. Do I ask to do his? What's going to happen at the next hotel? Then again I guess that circles the where are we question. … I hate my life. _

Gabriella looked up at the trophy case in the student admission building. Leaning back she winced, did it have to hurt every time she moved? She'd decided to wear a brown skirt and white lace top. It was breeze and easy, simple and classic. Her hair was down over her shoulders hiding marks on her neck that were all too telling of what she'd done last night. She didn't regret. God no, it might not have been the fireworks and Mozart all the books and movies made it out to be but it was special to her.

This morning when she woke up Troy was already in the shower. She was closer to some kind of an idea about her essay. She had an idea, finding yourself when put out of your element. After filling five pages with her ramblings about every detail of Troy's ravishing nature she came to the conclusion that she hadn't been her invisible mouse like self since they left home.

Turning around she looked at the others listening to the information from the tour guide. Troy was interested, so interested that he might have even forgot she was there. She wasn't offended. The entire point of the road trip was for him to make a choice and her to see Stanford.

"You look as bored as I am."

Gabriella looked over at boy with broad shoulders and a green hooded sweatshirt on.

"I'm just set on my college choice." She said with a small smile. "I just feel odd." she said thinking about the sore aching muscles between her legs and how her wrist had faint marks. Everything about her body was in some way covered with evidence that he had been there.

"I never actually pictured myself going to college." He said turning himself more towards her.

"I never pictured anything less." Gabriella said with a shrug. "It's always just been the next thing for me."

The boy chuckled and then looked back up at her. "What's your poison?" He asked.

"Teaching." She said crossing her arms. Even her shoulders were sore. "Literature."

"Nice." He said with a laugh. "I'm more of a bio-chemistry guy."

"What are you going to do with that?" Gabriella said tilting her head to the right.

"Would it impress you if I said cure cancer?" he responded.

"It's a bit over used." She smiled. "but a good cause nonetheless."

"Tommy Mitchell." He said extending a hand.

"Gabriella Montez" she took his hand politely and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That's very suited." he said placing his hands into his pockets. "Pretty girls always have pretty names."

Gabriella blushed and then looked over at Troy who was no longer lost in the tour but staring directly at her. The shock of his smoky blue eyes staring directly into her brown made the smile disappear on her lips. Turning back to Tommy he looked over at Troy.

"Boyfriend?"

"No." she answered honestly.

"Brother then?" he said a bit more hopeful.

"No." what was she suppose to call him. "It's complicated." She settled looking back at Troy who had turned away from her.

Troy looked off into the distance beyond the tour guide who was talking about the history of the current building they were standing in. it seemed like all these tours were the same. No one ever told you anything useful. It always seemed to be about something he could have just looked up online. I guess being in the actual campus walking through actual hall invoked a motivation in him but it wasn't anything bind blowing. The only thing mind blowing about the entire trip was a certain petite brunette who made him double take when she appeared from the washroom in that short brown skirt and lace top.

Her hair was wild and he felt the need to touch it. To twirl her curls around his fingers and just feel how soft and touchable they were. Just the sight of her lacing up her tennis shoes this morning made him hard. Something about her modesty the way she just was without trying. Her confidence, it was sexy. Troy stole another glance as she tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. When they were in the car with the windows down the wind had blown her hair in all directions revealing two noticeable marks on her neck. As of right now that was the only proof he had that last night even happened at all.

When he woke up she was snuggled in her bed fast asleep. He was a bit disappointed that she didn't crawl into bed with him. That she preferred to be so distant after something so intimate. Now she was talking to a guy over there and he could swear it was like all her relations to him were gone.

When their eyes meant a second time he offered her a smile. He remember after him and Sharpay had sex for the first time she called him almost every ten minutes to just check in. For a while there was a time where she wasn't happy unless in some form in some way she was touching him. He should have known then from his discomfort that she wasn't the right one.

The group started to move up the stairs, Gabriella walking alongside her new friend. He'd give anything to be holding her hand right now. Anything just so he could have a reason to touch her.

After the tour Gabriella was sat on hood of his truck as she waited for him to finish up with one of the admission counselors. They had to talk about it at some point. She had to prove that this wasn't just in her head and last night had happened.

Troy slowly came up to the car with a packet in his arms. "Ready to head back?"

"No." Gabriella leaded forward and looked down at the grass. "But, we don't have a choice do we?"

"I'm going to take page from your book, and just say what's on my mind here," he said looking down at the ground then back up at her. "I really want to touch you."

"I want to touch you too." Gabriella looked down at him from where she sat on the hood of the truck. She bit her lip and pondered the silence between them as she urged herself to say something. "Why haven't you?"

"I don't know."

"Then do something about it."

Troy smirked and lifted a hand to lift her hair over her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "I feel sore."

"That's expected." He said looking down at her lips. "but, I meant your neck, I didn't hurt you did I?" He shouldn't have left a mark on her. Even though it was nice to see his mark on her, but when they got home people were going to talk. Sharpay was going to know and he wasn't going to drag Gabriella's name through the mud.

Gabriella shook her head. "It short of tickled."

Troy nodded and the playfully slapped her knee with the packet. "I know a trick that'll get rid of the marks," He said indicating the evidence he left on her neck. "It'll be like nothing happened."

"Why?" she said in low voice.

Troy reached for the handle of the truck and stopped. "Because it isn't something people like to see Gabi." He said in calm voice.

"People like Sharpay."

Troy tossed the packet stuff in the back. "Yes and then there are others." He said coming around to her. When Troy held up his hand to help her down she didn't take it.

Jumping down on her own she turned away from him.

"Wait, wait,wait." He said pulling on her arm.

"What?" Gabriella looked away, she looked up, sideways, everywhere but at him.

"Look at me," he said lifting her chin. When she didn't he repeated himself. "Look at me."

Gabriella eyes settled on his and she felt herself blink back a tear. He wanted to hide her, he wanted to act as if nothing happened, he wanted her to go away.

"You go home like that and it's going to spread like wildfire, people will jump to conclusion and they're going to turn it into something nasty," He said with a low voice. "I love you, and I meant what I said when I said I'd never set out to hurt you."

"Saying something has nothing to do with meaning it." Gabriella pulled away from his arms. "Actions speak louder than words."

"Gabriella, you have to give me a chance to break this with Sharpay."

"And when will that be Troy?" she said crossing her arms. "When we get back? a week from then? A month?"

"When I can," he said in a frustrated tone. "You don't understand it'd hard to talk to her."

"Then don't bother." Gabriella walked over to her door and pulled it open.

"What about you and that Jason thing…" Troy went around and caught the door before she closed it. "Are you going to tell me your just over him now?" His heart was pounded against his ribcage. He didn't know what he was looking for. Bullshit, he knew what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to tell him that every damn page in that notebook was something about him and not some other guy.

"God you're so stupid." She said getting out of the truck and taking a step towards him as he took one back. "For the last four years I've done nothing but write about you Troy!" she said ranking her finger through her hair in frustration. "Like a little sick puppy I've sat outside my bedroom watching you work on that stupid truck and spending every night thinking about what it must be like to be with Troy Bolton." Gabriella had a tear in her eye that over flowed and escaped. "I thought I was just some pathetic moron with a school girl crush on this amazing boy next door. But it turns out the boy next store is nothing but a pathetic moron who I put on this untouchable pedestal." Gabriella shoved him and Troy stumbled back. "Your nothing but dumb high school jock and that's all your ever going to be because you don't know how care about people, yourself, or going after anything you actually want out of life unless someone tells you to."

Troy was silent as she began to cry. He felt horrible. Coming towards her he extended his arms to wrap around her and she used her fist to beat his chest.

"I hate you." she shoved away from him and beat his chest as he pulled her to him. "You kissed me, you touched me, you… you didn't even care that I slept alone or how I felt," she mumbled into his shirt. "You just wanted to feel something and you used me. I hate you."

The last part was mumbled into his chest as he held her tightly. A tear rolled down his own face and he pulled her closer trying to soothe her crying but she wasn't going to stop.

"I hate you so much."

Troy nodded and brushed her hair as he held her. It was all he could do because he had nothing to say and every word she said was a pin needle in his heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriella slipped her headphones on as she opened her book. She was just getting to fairy tale part where the heroine finds out that the love of her life is indeed the man who was standing by her side as they solved the mystery of the missing blue sapphire diamond necklace.

"Gabriella what would you like for dinner?" Her mother stood in the doorway wiping her hands with a dish cloth.

Gabriella removed her head set. "Spaghetti?"

"Alright." Her mother was about to turn to leave but then she stopped and turned back. "Are you sure your okay?" she asked.

"Fine mom." Gabriella turned the page.

"It's just that you've been quiet and distant since you got back and well school starts tomorrow?" she said placing her hands on her hips. "Just thought maybe you'd like to talk about it?"

Gabriella stared at the book as she listened to her mother offer for the 16th time to talk about what was bothering her. Gabriella felt the words on the tip of her tongue but refrained from saying anything. The drive back took exactly four days she didn't talk to him, didn't talk at all. When she got back in the truck she put her headsets on. When they stood at a small motel she went straight to sleep. When they got back home she went her way and he went his.

"I know your upset about something." Gabriella's mother bit her lip. "Taylor called, she asked if you were alive."

"I just don't feel like talking much mom, I'm fine, really."

"You haven't left the house in two weeks." Her mother sighed and held up her hands. "I give up, I don't know what it is but I trust that when you're ready to talk, you will."

Gabriella watched as her mother turned from the door way and walked away mutter spanish slurs about her own mother and having a teenager. Rolling on to her back she looked up at the picture of Stafford she pinned to her wall. Had it really been two weeks since they got back? Tomorrow she'd have to see him in the halls. With Sharpay, like nothing ever happened. A tear rolled down her face. She felt hallow looking over at her desk her notebook was open her pen placed on top of it neatly. Nothing but blank pages, She didn't even feel like writing.

Next door in the backyard Troy shot the basket and Chad caught the ball.

"So you talked to Sharpay?" Chad said bouncing the ball back to Troy.

"I told her everything, told her that I wanted to be alone."

"And?"

Troy made another shot and it went in. "She tossed a lamp at me."

Chad chuckled. "How are those reflexes?"

Troy stuck up a middle finger in his direction. He had a band-aid over her left temple were pieces of the lamp had backfired. He only told Chad about what really happened between him and Gabriella. He only told Sharpay about the kiss. She might have killed him otherwise. On the Brightside she wanted nothing more to do with him and that was fine.

"And Gabriella?"

"Hasn't left the house in 17 days," he mumbled looking up at her balcony. Not that he'd been counting or watching her bed room window and her front door.

"Wow, your life is so much more interesting than mine." Chad looked at the ball in his hands. "So now what?"

"Beats me," he said with a shrug. Troy caught the ball as Chad tossed it back. He wanted to talk to her. He'd been going over things to say to her, but he knew the moment he seen her brown eyes he'd choke.

"Feel bad for Gabs." Chad mouth went to the side and he scratched his chin. "She's a cool little sis."

"She isn't little." Troy angled the shot. He didn't think of her as little or sister like. She was woman, a brave, funny, different, honest, and open hearted woman. A woman he couldn't stop thinking about.

Chad watched the ball sail through the air and swooshed through the hoop. "Figure of speech," he said watching the ball bounce.

"I just feel like shit." Troy ran a hand through his hair. "I mean she's right I didn't control myself."

"Troy if what happened, happened like you said, it was consensual," he said grabbing the ball. "She knew you were in a relationship. She knew you were confused, she dragged you out into that field."

"But I lead her on." Troy said placing his hands on his hips. "I kissed her, I knew it wasn't right and I should have stopped it after that."

"Can't control everything big guy." Chad bounced the ball and then held onto it. "Taylor's going to ask me about Gabs."

"So?"

"What do I tell her?"

"I don't know."

"You have to talk to her." Chad looked up at the balcony next door. "Tell her how you feel."

"I wouldn't know where to begin with how I feel." Saying 'I'm sorry' didn't cover it and he'd already said 'I love you.'

"Start with hello."

"I don't even think she'll talk to me," he said walking off to the side and grabbing the ball from Chad.

Chad walked over to where Troy had just been and waited for Troy who tossed the ball his way.

"I don't think she hates you."

Troy watched the ball fall through the net and then caught it. "I think she's broken hearted because I'm not who she thought I was."

"That's no one's fault man." Chad held his hands up for the ball and Troy passed it to him. "She had a crush, we all have crushes and put them on this display case."

"What if the me, she envision is better?"

"Nothing beats the real thing." Chad said aiming the shot. "You gotta man up on this one."

Troy took a deep breath and looked out to her balcony, her bedroom light was on. "You ready for school tomorrow?"

"No," Chad said watching the ball make another basket. "Are you?"

"Yes," he said looking away from the balcony. Troy caught the ball and bounced it. "I need something to do, I'm going crazy with this free time crap."

"I enjoy my down time. Especially with Taylor." Chad motioned for the ball.

"Well, you're lucky." Troy passed the ball back.

An hour later of mindless sports talk and movies Chad had gone home and Troy was sitting in his backyard pulling out grass besides him and looking up at her balcony.

"If you want to sit out here fine, but don't kill my lawn." His father walked by with a trash bag.

"Dad did you ever blow it with a girl you really liked?"

His father lifted the bag and dumped it in the trash. "Who hasn't?" Turning around he walked over to his son. "Your mother and I broke up for about three months before we got married."

"You never told me that."

"Yeah, I was stupid, I got scared." Jack took a seat on the grass and looked up at the same balcony. "Besides when you look back no one ever wants to think about the bad times."

They were quite for a moment as Troy looked down at the pavement of the basketball court.

"You should talk to her."

"I don't know what to say." Troy looked up as his father. "What's the right thing to say?"

"Say the first thing that comes to mind when you look at her."

Troy looked down and took a breath. "I think I missed my chance."

Jack placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Love waits for one thing, the right moment," he said patting his son's shoulder. "And sometimes you have to make those moments."

"Thanks dad." Troy looked up at the balcony and then back at the pavement of the basket ball court. Leaning back he sunk his hands into the dirt and smiled as it adapted to his from. Would it be that easy?


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriella brushed her teeth as she got ready for school. Her hair was in a French braid. She wore a lose over sized shirt and a pair of jeans. She looked invisible. Like she should, nothing about her popped out, nothing called for attention. Her glasses completed the look and with a final look in the mirror she shrugged. When she came downstairs her mother was standing by the door shorting through some mail Gabriella brought in yesterday.

"I glad to see you up and on your way to school sweetie." Her mother put down another bill and dropped a sales add into the trash. "Do you want orange juice or a sandwich before you leave?"

"No thank you. I'm just going to catch up with Taylor."

"Alright, I'm working late tonight," she said reaching over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Have a good day mom."

"You to Niña"

When the bell rang Gabriella closed her locker and tucked her notebooks underneath her arms. "It felt gentle."

Taylor leaned on her locker. "It sounds romantic."

"It was, it was almost a perfect summer fairy tale. If you over look that he has a girlfriend and I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser, he is." Taylor frowned and then pushed herself off the locker. "Well if it makes you feel better your first kiss beats mine," she said with huff. "Chad and I bumped teeth."

Gabriella shrugged. "I just want to die." Shutting her locker she pressed her forehead to it and Taylor leaned over placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Gabriella, Troy's a Jock, not any jock, he's the jock." Taylor sighed. "Anyone in your position would have let their guard down."

Taylor still didn't know about the crush. Didn't know Gabriella felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest leaving her with the carcass of a body she didn't want to believe was hers. Pushing herself off the locker she leaned on to Taylor and two walked down the hall.

Troy was sitting in English class as the teacher introduced the lesson plan for this year. Looking over a few seats down he seen Gabriella writing in her notebook. The invisible get up wasn't cutting it. He could spot her a mile away. No one had the same brown walnut eyes she did. No one's hair escaped from a braid like hers did. Chad nudged him from behind and Troy looked down at his desk. He was staring at her. He was daydreaming about her and on three occasion got a hard on from doing so.

He had to talk to her.

When the bell rang he sprung up from his seat. Waiting outside he watched as she came out of the classroom.

"Did you know Charlie Brown's father was a barber?" he said quickly falling into step alongside her.

"According to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction." Gabriella mumbled as she kept walking.

It was a response, she talked to him and that made him smile. "The sound of E.T. walking was made by someone squishing her hands in jelly."

"When you die your hair still grows for a couple of months." Gabriella turned a corner and he followed.

"The first product to have a bar code was Wrigleys gum."

"Revolvers cannot be silenced because of all the noisy gasses which escape the cylinder gap at the rear of the barrel."

"I'm noticing a morbid pattern." Troy took a few extra steps and held up his arms to stop her.

"You're aware that people can see you talking to me," Gabriella said bringing her chin a little higher as she looked around.

"I broke up with Sharpay," Troy hands came down and rested on his hips. "I'm single."

"Congratulations." Gabriella shook her head in frustration and walked around him.

"Did you know that the 57 on Heinz ketchup bottles represents the number of varieties of pickles the company once had?"

Gabriella paused and turned around. "Why are you doing that?" she asked leaning on one foot.

"Because every time I read a fact or something interesting I can't help but remember it because it reminds me of you." He said with small grin. "Whenever I see someone with long dark brown hair I think of your braids."

Gabriella looked down then back up at him. "If you keep a goldfish in the dark it will eventually turn white."

"Go out with me?"

Gabriella flinched as if he might have struck her. "No." Turning around she began walking away she needed to get out of here.

"Gabriella…"

"Let be Troy," she said walking off.

Troy watched as she disappeared into the crowd. Letting his shoulder fall he looked around at the underclassmen watching the rejection and he turned around to get away from the spotlight.

Kelsi sat down at table besides Sharpay as she stirred her mash potatoes. "She turned him down."

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay looked up from her tray and looked over at Kelsi.

"Gabriella turned Troy down."

"He asked her out?" Sharpay looked up around the lunchroom. "Who else knows about this?"

"It's spreading like wild fire," Kelsi said looking over her shoulder at people talking about it a table over. "It crazy, everyone is rattled about this new invisible girl."

"You mean she might actually gain something out of this?" Sharpay dropped her spoon and closed her fist.

"More than gain, she might just become the new head female."

"Oh no she won't," Sharpay said getting up from her seat. "Party. My house. Tonight."

"What are you going to do?" Kelsi grabbed Sharpay's tray to take it to the trash as she followed her.

"Run that bitch into the ground."

Gabriella shut her locker and turned around to see a pair of brown eyes looking back at her. "Hey Gabriella."

"Hey Jason," she said going around him.

"So I heard you the one responsible for the brake up of Troy and Sharpay?"

"No I didn't," she said hugging her books closer to her chest. "They did that on their own."

"So you're not going with Troy are you?"

Gabriella turned around and took a breath before answering. "What is it that you want?"

"Just wondering if you guys disappearing for three weeks on the road had anything to do with the schools shift of social status," he said with a smile. "Everyone is talking about you."

"I bet they are." she said shaking her head. Like anyone knew anything about what happened. At best it was just a bunch of rumors. "Nothing happened."

"Their saying you slept with Troy." Jason called out.

Gabriella stopped and turned around. "Nothing happened," she repeated.

Jason watched as she walked off, a smirk on his lips as he shifted his weight to the left. "I bet."

Just as Gabriella walked into the classroom Sharpay hooked an arm around her shoulder and Gabriella froze.

"Gabs, how long have we been in the same circle of people?"

"Having friends in common isn't being in a circle." Gabriella looked down as her books fell to her side. Had she overheard Jason? Did Troy tell her? Was she looking to destroy her?

"Oh I know but, hey according to the go around you and I are both on the anti-Bolton team."

"Anti-Bolton?"

Taylor who was sitting at their table looked up at Sharpay questioningly and then at Gabriella. "Hey Shar, what's going on?"

"Party at my house tonight, celebrating the new school year, new beginnings and new friendships," she said with a friendly smile. "Everyone is invited!" Sharpay gestured to the entire room and there was a ripple of laughter and excitement.

Taylor smiled and Gabriella took her seat by her side.

"I really hope to see you there Gabs, girls like us need to stick together so that the men of the world don't take over."

Just then Troy made his way into the classroom he was greeted by the excitement of students raving about a party. He was going to attempt talking to Gabriella but Sharpay stood before him her smile beaming as she looked back at Gabriella then to him. "You're invited to Troy, no reason the inspiration for the celebration should be left out."

Troy watched as she walked around him and to her seat. His eyes turned back to Gabriella who was talking to Taylor. What just happened?

"Settle down people, get in your seats and take out a piece of paper." Mr. Johnson looked at the students and motioned to Troy. "You too Mr. Bolton."


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriella held out a white dress. "This one?"

"To virgin bride." Taylor held up the latest cosmopolitan magazine. "You have to be in."

Gabriella tilted her head and looked at Taylor oddly. "Why not be myself?"

"You can be you, but, you just can't look like you." Taylor got off the bed. "Not when Sharpay wants you as a guest."

"I fail to see the significance in that." Gabriella walked over to the radio and adjusted the volume as an Usher song came on.

"Sharpay is after something," she said holding on to her necklace. "I know she wants revenge on Troy."

Gabriella bit her lip. "I should cancel."

"No this is like a crucial moment in your high school career." Taylor walked into Gabriella's closet. "Good bye bottom of the food chain hello to normalcy."

Two month ago Gabriella might have agreed. Everything about her perspective two months ago was different now. Two months ago she thought anyone who was with Troy Bolton required finesse and the right look which is why she cut herself short. Two months ago she would have thought getting a personal invite from Sharpay herself to a party that promised to reinvent Gabriella would have been the right thing. Two months ago just being on the receiving end of his smile was something important, now it was the smallest thing in the world that didn't matter to her. "What if I just want stay at the bottom." It was a statement more than question. Gabriella stared at the floor below her feet.

"Nobody wants to be at the bottom of the food chain." Taylor came out with a little black dress. "When did you get this?"

"I don't know, I think you made me buy It." Sitting at her vanity mirror she looked at her braid and pushed her glasses further up her face. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Taylor stopped and put the dress on the bed. Coming over to Gabriella she knelt down besides her and took her hand. "Gabs, there is nothing wrong with the way you look, but you're not on the road anymore and you're not the little girl next store. You have to prove to people that as much as he's just a regular guy, you're a regular girl and when it comes to your heart you mean business. Dressing up for things like this is like putting on war paint and getting ready for battle. No one wants to go to war but you have to look the part. To be strong you have to look strong."

Gabriella nodded and let out a sigh. "Ok."

"Besides, if you end up with Troy you'll automatically over throw Sharpay and like that East High has a new princess."

"I don't want to be a princess," she said looking in the mirror. "I don't want Troy."

"Oh, hush." Taylor picked up the dress. "For the last four years I've watched you sigh, swoon, and watch every move that boy makes. I've listened to you talk all these random facts and hide behind your clothes. I know you write pages after pages about him. I know you sit on that balcony watching him because when I come over that windows open and he's down there."

"You know?" Gabriella looked up at Taylor and let out a sigh.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid. Girl, we both run and academic decathlon." Taylor waved the dress. "And most importantly I know when my best friend is hurting."

Gabriella let a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not stupid." Taylor reached for her hands and pulled her up. "And no crying, I get the feeling you've been doing that enough."

Gabriella nodded and looked up at Taylor and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you."

"It's alright. You're not alone."

Later that night Gabriella walked through the doors of Sharpay's mansion and looked around at all of the people as they mingled. Everyone was having fun drinking and dancing. Gabriella looked around to see couples necking and guys playing darts. Outside people were hanging around the pool and some of them in swimsuits. Was she crazy to think that she would fit in with this crowd? She was crazy just by being here when it was clear Sharpay was up to something.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea?" Gabriella pulled on her skirt.

"It's fine, you look amazing." Taylor pulled Gabriella's arm.

"Gabriella! hello how nice of you to come." Sharpay's voice descended down the stairs as she made her way towards them. "I am so happy you came." Grabbing a drink from someone standing close by she took a sip and handed it back.

"Hey Sharpay." Taylor nodded and leaned forward to give a small hug as did Gabriella.

"Well, it's not like I have to tell you girls how to party," Sharpay said. "Just find someone and dance." Just then Sharpay caught sight of someone and walked away leaving the girls standing on the landing of the entrance.

"So that's it?" Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"No, trust me she's up to something. I'll fish around." Just then Taylor spotted Chad. "Gabs, I'll be right back."

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath before looking around at everyone and taking a step further into the party. All alone in a mix of chaos Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Don't be Sloppy." Sharpay said holding up the crisp hundred dollar bill to Jason. "Troy will see how stupid this whole thing is and she'll be a figment of everyone's imagination by noon tomorrow."

"How much of this do I put in her drink?" Jason looked at the little vile in his hand.

"All of it, it's just two pills." Sharpay said in a low voice. "Fuck this up and you can forget the other hundred."

Jason nodded and watched as Sharpay drifted into the crowd. Something about that woman was horrifying. When she asked him to spike Gabriella's drink earlier this morning he figured it was a quick 2 hundred bucks and worst case scenario Gabriella gets a small hang over. Putting the packet in his pocket he took a large swig of his beer. He had no clue he was going to be spiking her drink with pills.

Gabriella watched as Sharpay came back into the room. "Gabs, there is this cute guy named Ethan that I want you to meet."

Looking across the room Taylor was discussing something with Chad. Then she saw him her brown eyes seeking the blue in his. What was he doing here? Why on earth would he show up here? He was invited. Gabriella looked away and back at Sharpay. Troy Bolton wouldn't be single for long nor would he be ashamed to show up anywhere. She didn't want to care about him the way she did.

"Where is he?" Gabriella followed Sharpay into the crowd.

Troy frowned as she disappeared behind Sharpay. "What on earth is she up to?" he whispered to himself as he slowly moved forward. He only came because he could smell Sharpay's mischief a mile away. Gabriella might be smart but she was in over her head here in the lion's den. When she appeared the entrance of the doorway she looked worried. She was in a loose but form fitted black dress that came up to her thighs and small black jacket to cover her cover her bare shoulders. Her long legs he became all to memorize by disappeared into a pair black sandal flats.

"Wow." Troy brows came up as he looked at the woman she was. She was modest, obviously unaware of how much she stole the light from the room. The air slowly filtered back into his lungs as he let his eyes travel her body. Her hair was straight, her eyes were dusted with a faint sliver eye shadow and he had to remember for a moment just what he was doing there.

"Well there aren't any ropes attached to buckets of pig's blood anywhere." A voice said from behind him and he looked at Taylor coming to his side and peering over everyone to see Gabriella with Sharpay.

"Why is she here?"

"Why are you here?" Taylor gave him a sideways glance. When he didn't answer Taylor shook her head. "She's here climbing her way up the food chain."

"That's something I'm not supposed to understand right?" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. He watched as Sharpay introduced her to one of her cousins. One of her octopus armed cousin better known for his magical traveling hands.

"Ethan huh?" Taylor said looking at Troy with an odd look. "Gabriella knows how to handle herself, she'll be fine."

"Don't be so sure." Troy went to step forward and Taylor held up a hand to his shoulder.

"What, if you don't mind me asking, do you think you're going to accomplish?"

"I want to be close enough to punch him if he even thinks about putting a hand on her ass," Troy said honestly.

"So you derail Sharpay now. What about later?"

"What do you suppose I do? Sit back and watch her get man handled?" Troy said turning to her.

"I'll send Chad with drink." Taylor said with an arched brow. "You want to be a knight in shining armor start thinking of a really good reason she should trust you."

"What are you saying that I'm worst then Mr. grab ass?" Troy got defensive. "You don't know anything about what happened out there, so don't go putting me in the man bashing pile just yet."

"You're right. I have no idea how you managed to fuck this up," she said with a shrug. "Gabriella is my friend, she needs confidence, she needs to believe that not everyone just going to be deceitful. She'll never learn how to have that if we constantly step in for her."

"She has confidences." Troy said looking back as Ethan asked her to dance. "She isn't afraid to be herself. To go after what she wants and say what's on her mind."

"Great that you noticed, however until she sees that in herself, whatever you got to offer doesn't mean a got damn thing in the world." Taylor let out a sigh and went to walk over to Chad.

Troy let his shoulders fall as he stood in the distance watching.

Gabriella let his hands rest on her hips as the danced. "You're good at this." he whispered. His whisper was nothing like Troy's, it didn't have the same soft grace or the same affect on her insides. Everything about Ethan was more ridged then Troy. He was older too.

"Thank you." Gabriella continued to sway to the music.

"Your body fits mine like a glove, must me a sign." He smiled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked out into the crowd of other couples. Their bodies fit awkwardly. He'd step on her foot twice and she had to lift his hand from going north at least three times. If this is what Sharpay was unleashing on her as payback she'll admit for moment she thought she deserved it. Then she thought about how unhappy Troy was when he talked about Sharpay. How he told her that talking to her was easier then talking to anyone. Troy hadn't left Sharpay because of Gabriella, he left her because he wasn't in love with her. Gabriella bit her lip as she turned back to Ethan, Troy knew what he did was wrong. Gabriella knew what she did was wrong. But two wrongs didn't make a right and after all that was said. How could she just jump into his arms?

"Maybe we should go some place more alone?" he said placing a cold wet kiss on her neck.

Gabriella flinched a bit and frowned in disgust. "I not so sure about that," she said pulling away from him.

Chad held two cups in his hands as he made his way toward Gabriella who was currently trying to make a getaway. "Perfect timing." He whispered.

However his effort to squeeze by two dancing couples was horrible and he bumped into Jason.

"Sorry dude." Chad said looking back up at Gabriella.

Jason followed his eyes. "Playing wing man?" he said off handedly.

"Nope, just savoir." He said looking at the half empty cup in his left hand and the running stain soaking deeper into his shirt and pants.

"Why don't I take care of that and you take care of that?" Jason said grabbing the full cup from his hands. "You can't save someone looking like you piss your pants."

"Good point." Chad put the other cup down on a nearby table and made his way to the bathroom. Once he was around the corner Jason put his own glass down and opened the vile.

"I could get you a drink?"

"No really I'm fine," Gabriella said pulling her hands away from Ethan's clammy grasp.

"You look tired maybe you should lay down. Maybe we could both lie down." Ethan smiled in what he must have thought was alluring; however it just flipped her stomach.

"Hey Gabs, been looking for you," Jason appeared at their side and she smiled. Finally! A way out.

"Jason, have you seen Troy?" Gabriella wiped her hands on her dress still feeling the slime of Ethan's sweat.

"Nope, but I got a soda with your name on it."

"Thank you." Gabriella took the cup and she smiled at Ethan. "See I'm fine I got my drink. I'll see you later." Gabriella linked her arm in Jason's as he led them away.

"Looked like you needed a life saver," Jason's voice whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Gabriella looked at her drink in her hand. "Was this really meant for me?"

"You bet?" Jason held his own cup to his lips and took a sip.

"Good because I really am thirsty," Gabriella lifted the cup to her lips and Jason watched as he brought his own cup down.

"Gabs-"

She stopped and looked at him with curious eyes. "What?"

Jason mouth went dry and he shook his head. "Cheers." He held up his cup and Gabriella tapped her plastic cup with his. Then lifted it to her lips and let the cold liquid sooth her throat.


	25. Chapter 25

Puking the last of the soda into the toilet Gabriella wiped her mouth and stood up to look into the mirror. How did she let Taylor talk her into coming here? She knew Sharpay was out for nothing but revenge. One gulp of soda and she realized there was a residue on the brim. Who the hell knew what was in that drink. Who the hell knew how much of it was in her system.

After another thank you and a murmured goodbye she made her way upstairs into Sharpay's private bathroom. She figured she wouldn't be disturbed in here while she figured out how to get a hold of the new situation. Pink marble was everywhere, it shined and sparkled with glitter and smelled of the perfume cloud that surrounded Sharpay.

"At least I wasn't date raped." Gabriella held the cup up and looked at the white flakes now making their way up. The date rape drug was something that was supposed to dissolve, fade into the drink and not leave any taste. What that was left an odd taste in her mouth. Brushing her hair back she looked at her face in the mirror.

She'd never been in trouble like this before. But then again she'd never been in a bar singing hells bells with big biker dudes before 4 weeks ago. Since then she'd been making choices that led her to here. Hitting Troy with a pillow, asking him about his sexual history, tempting him into giving his whole life another perspective, getting her first kiss, walking alone on dark road, and giving her virginity to the high school super star. Looking back in the mirror she looked at the woman she didn't recognize. That trip didn't just turn her world upside down it made her more of the woman staring back in mirror.

Gabriella let out a huff and grabbed the pink bottle of hairspray off the counter and emptied it into the sink. She could be in a happy relationship with Troy by now. She should be downstairs talking to people making the friends that she longed to have. Not upstairs in a bathroom alone and puking some drug out of her system. Gabriella hiked up her skirt and positioned herself over the toilet and peed into the empty container of hairspray.

As soon as the bottle was full she placed it on the counter and cleaned herself up. Gabriella stood in front of the mirror and screwed the top back onto the bottle and placed it back in its spot. Her life two months ago was fine. She spent time alone, shifted in and out of clubs or school activities, she was already social. She was fine the way she was it made her happy.

"Life isn't a Taylor Swift song." Gabriella looked around the bathroom and noticed a bag seeping out of the hair supply drawer.

Bending down she lifted the bag into her lap and opened the bag to see inside. Her hand reached inside and pulled out a bag with white pills, each one engraved with an E.

Gabriella closed the bag immediately. Looking around the bathroom she let out a sigh. "It's like I'm taking three steps back every time I take one forward." Putting the bag back she got up and looked in the mirror to adjusted herself. Looking at the brown eyes in the mirror with a new likeness she nodded her head. "I can do this."

Downstairs Troy looked around the room for hopes of seeing Gabriella. The music was loud and he brought a hand up to his neck as he located Jason and Kelsi flipping through music.

"Hey Jason," Troy called.

Jason stilled and looked up at Troy doe eyed. "Yeah?"

"Gabi? Have you seen her?"

"Who?"

Troy took a breath and came in closer. "Have you seen Gabriella?"

"No." Jason stood up straight and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kelsi typed away on her laptop bring up a new playlist and setting it to the list. It was quite for a moment and Troy looked around as people settled and cleared some of the dance floor.

The music started and everyone cheered blocking any chance him spotting Gabriella in the crowd.

Troy let out a huff as he looked around the dark room. He spotted Sharpay reaching for the mic.

"Party people, I just wanted to say how great this is, to have everyone together basking in our last year at East High, seniors where you at?"

Troy looked over by the stairs as everyone began to scream and spotted Gabriella standing on the third step with her hand on the banister.

Troy quickly made his way to her. He didn't care about what Taylor told him or if Sharpay was about to see. He needed to do something he should have done a long time ago.

"We're here tonight celebrating new beginnings and a hopping for a great start to the new school year."

More students cheered and Gabriella looked over to her left to see Troy coming her way. What did he want? As soon as he was within hearing distance she smiled. "Can I help you wildcat?"

"I want to be in a relationship that works and nothing works better then you and me, I love you and I want to be with you."

Gabriella was silent as she smiled at him.

"And to think, we owe all of this too Troy Bolton my cheating ex-boyfriend."

The crowd shifted in attention and all eyes were on Troy.

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay who had a smile on her lips. "And his mistress the not so innocent Gabriella Montez, or shall I say slut."

Gabriella let out a huff and shook her head. "Fuck you Sharpay," she said out loud.

"I'm not into picking up trash thank you very much."

"Shame, one woman's trash is another man's treasure." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders with smile. Turning to Troy she smiled. "Take me home."

Troy looked at her oddly and then his smile slowly morphed into a smile, a smile that reached his eyes.

Troy reached out and took her hand pulling her behind him as he led her to the front door.

"Troy?" Sharpay folded her arms. "She's an addict!"

Gabriella stopped and Troy turned to look at her.

"There one thing I have to do." Gabriella turned towards the small stage Sharpay was standing on and in a couple of stride she was face to face with her.

"Your nothing but a two-timing boyfriend stealing-"

Gabriella fist made contact with Sharpay's face sending her backwards a couple of steps. Gabriella took the mic. "She slipped ecstasy in my drink. I've notified the authorizes of the huge supply she has upstairs, I recommend anyone looking to go on to college or have a future period find the closest exit if you will."

As soon as the words were out people started to run for the doors. Gabriella tossed the mic. Back to Sharpay who was hold her bloody nose. "Great party."

Gabriella walked off the stage and Troy held out a hand with grin on his face. "I underestimated you."

"Tell me something new." Gabriella said walking towards the front door.

Chad and Taylor pulled up in the car beside Troy's truck, Taylor sticking out the window. "We're thinking about taking the party to the beach, you in?"

Troy shrugged and looked over at Gabriella.

"We're in." Gabriella smiled.

The two got in the car and followed the Taylor's jeep down the road.

Gabriella propped her now bare feet on the dash. "I pissed in her hairspray bottle."

Troy laughed. "Did you actually call the cops?"

"No." Gabriella rolled down her window. "Play-Doh was originally formulated for use as wallpaper cleaner."

"Really," Troy responded with a smile as he held out his hand. Gabriella took his hand and held it as she let the night air shift into the strands of hair. Looking over at Troy she smiled. This was exactly where she should be.

"Did you know Cats have 2 sets of vocal cords," Troy said lifting her hand to his lips and placing a small kiss to the back of her hand.

"Did you know that a cat can make like a thousand sounds while a dog can make like ten," Gabriella said as she looked at her toes.

"That's amazing."

"No amazing is in the movie Pulp Fiction, when the word, fuck is used 257 times." Gabriella countered.

"Fuck." Troy turned the wheel to the left and Gabriella giggled.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you more."


	26. Gabriella's Essay

_It's been a pleasure writing for you. Hope you enjoy. Here a little verbal play from me to you. Charlie Brown said " In the book of life, the answers aren't in the back."_

My name is Gabriella Marie Montez, my life is simple. Everything that means something to me is within notebooks. I never knew my father; my mother works mostly day and all of night to ensure a future for me. Until about four months ago the most living I did was sing Taylor Swift songs into a hairbrush on my balcony. So you're probably asking yourself what I think make my essay different from the last one or the next one. What I have is a large knowledge of random facts. Like did you know that every day more money is printed for Monopoly than the US Treasury? Or that no normal size piece of paper can be folded in half more than seven times. If you plug your nose you can't hum.

For the rest of my life I want to be a teacher. I want to bring others the lessons about life. This summer I went on a road trip with my next door neighbor. We visited college, talked about life, talked about our dreams. I changed his life and he changed mine. We did that all by learning about each other and breaking the stereotype. I once read that the miracle is not to fly in the air, or to walk on the water, but to walk on the earth. Most people are too busy making plans to realize the life passing them by. In life I want to be that strand of hope for those who forget. I want to be a teacher because I want to make a difference.

(Vanessa Anne Hudgens Whatever Will Be)

_**Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings**_

_**At times I dread my now and envy where I've been**_

_**But that's when quiet wisdom takes control**_

_**At least I've got a story no one's told**_

_**I finally learned to say**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**I've learned to take**_

_**The good, the bad and breathe**_

_**'Cause although we like**_

_**To know what life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

_**These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope**_

_**To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow**_

_**'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind**_

_**But now I try to under-analyse**_

_**Is the rope I walk wearing thin?**_

_**Is the life I love caving in?**_

_**Is the weight on your mind**_

_**A heavy black bird caged inside?**_

_**Say**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**Take**_

_**The good, the bad**_

_**Just breathe**_

_**'Cause although we like**_

_**To know what life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**I learned to take**_

_**The good, the bad and breathe**_

_**'Cause although we like**_

_**To know what life's got planned**_

_**Thing like that are never in your hands**_


End file.
